The Traveler
by ChaosTheory1994
Summary: Lar Gand escapes Daxam to be free and to explore the universe. One fateful trip to Krypton will change the course of his destiny and the fates of two young Kryptonians. Lar Gand as in the comics is Mon-El.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Krypton – one day from annihilation_

A red starship landed near the ancestral home of the El's. The ship was triangular in shape and looked like a small trainer. This section of the homeland of the House of El contained two towers. One was for the family of Zor-El and the other for his younger brother Jor-El. Both were scientists. Zor-El was one of the greatest biologists and biochemists that his race ever produced and his wife was the prime judicial leader for the planet. Jor-El was younger than his brother, but he was a genius inventor, engineer, and physicist. His wife was a diplomat; one of the greatest that Krypton ever produced.

Jor-El looked down at the red ship; he ran down just as the hatch to the ship opened. A younger man stepped out wearing a red flight suit with blue boots. He had dark black hair and his eyes were gray. He looked around until his eyes settled on Jor-El. He raised his hands to show that he wasn't a threat.

"Sir, please can you help me?" he asked. The young man looked up at the white tower that gleamed in the red morning sun.

Jor-El stopped in front of him. "My name is Jor-El. You have landed on Krypton. Why are you here?"

The young man nodded. "My name is Lar Gand. I'm a traveler from Daxam." Jor-El tried to remember the name until it clicked within his mind. "You're the prince." Lar Gand lowered his head. He knew that his escape would be short-lived. "Yes, please don't make me go back." Jor-El gave the young man a curious look. "Why?" Lar Gand sighed, maybe he wouldn't have to go back after all. "I escaped. I don't want to be the prince. I just want to explore, see the Universe." Jor-El smiled. He liked this young man. He had courage. Courage enough to escape the domineering rule of his parents. He remembered the stories that his wife told of the Prince. They contrasted greatly from the propaganda that Daxam spewed about their heir. This boy did not look like a tyrant. Just a child that wanted to be free. "I won't turn you in." "Jor-El," a female voice yelled. Jor-El and Lar Gand turned to see a beautiful blond woman walking toward them with a baby in her arms and a young girl at her side. The girl had dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. Lar Gand thought that she would be a beautiful woman when she grew up. When the older woman drew closer Lar Gand's eyes widened, it was the ambassador from Krypton, his friend Lara.

"Lady Lara," he said, earning a surprised smile from the woman. "Lar Gand, what are you doing here?" Lar Gand's smile was bright. "I escaped. I finally left that horrible place. I'll never go back." Lara felt sorry for the young man. The little girl tugged on her Aunt's sleeve. "Aunt Lara, who is this?" Lara smiled down at the girl. "Kara, this is my young friend from Daxam." Kara's eyes widened. She stepped back from the boy. "I thought Daxamites were terrible people." Lara frowned at her niece. "No my dear, Lar Gand is a good young man." Lara turned back to Lar Gand. "Why are you here?" Lar Gand frowned. "I didn't mean to intrude, but I needed a star chart and some provisions, if possible. I mean to explore the Universe," Lar Gand said proudly. Kara's eyes widened. "By yourself?" Lar Gand looked at the girl. "Yes, it is better than being locked in a tower in the royal palace, like some prisoner." Kara's eyes narrowed as Lar Gand talked about the way he was treated on Daxam. "Your family treats you that way?" Lar Gand sighed. "They do not approve of my behavior. They do not like that I speak to other races. That I'm curious about how the universe works." Kara was aghast at the news. How could someone be treated this way?

Jor-El turned toward Lara and Kara. "Lara, please take the children into the tower." Lara looked at her husband sadly. She knew what he was going to do. She grabbed Kara by the hand and pulled her back to the tower. Kara looked over her shoulder one last time at Lar Gand and his small starship. He looked like a hero to her in his red flight suit, full of valor, ready to take on the universe.

Jor-El turned back to the young man. "Follow me Lar Gand. I will get what you need. You must leave soon."

"Why?" Lar Gand questioned. Jor-El sighed. "Krypton will be destroyed soon. The internal pressures on the planet's core have become too much. This planet will explode in less than a day." Lar Gand's eyes widened. "What about your family?" Jor-El didn't have time to explain his plans. He needed to help the young man to leave and then he'd have to finish his plans for his son and niece. "I have plans. Come on, we must hurry."

An hour later, Lar Gand and Jor-El had packed all the provisions that he would need and Jor-El had given him a star chart that would help him navigate over two thousand galaxies. Lar Gand and Jor-El stood outside the ship. "Are you sure that you and your family will be okay?" Jor-El smiled, this boy was so different from the others of his race. He felt proud that he was able to help him escape his oppression. "We will be fine," Jor-El lied. No sense having the boy die trying to help them. "Now, you must go Lar Gand." Lar Gand looked at the older man and at the tower behind him. "Will you say goodbye to Lara and Kara for me?" Jor-El placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Of course I will." Jor-El was about to turn around when the young man hugged him. Jor-El felt a stirring in his heart. Would this be the way it would feel to hug his own son when he was Lar Gand's age? Jor-El almost let a tear fall from his eye. He would never be able to experience that. He hugged the young man back. They pulled apart a minute later. Lar Gand wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you," he said. Jor-El smiled down at the young man. He was almost as tall as him. He imagined that the young man when he was fully grown would be taller than him. "You're welcome son, safe journey," Jor-El said. Lar Gand nodded before he entered his ship and closed the hatch. Jor-El ran back to his home just as the ship's engines ignited and flew off into space.

Jor-El entered his home and was greeted with Lara, still holding their son. He looked around. "Where's Kara?" "She went home Zor-El called for her." Jor-El nodded. "It is time, we must get to the pod." Lara looked down at their infant son. "Are we doing the right thing?" Jor-El smiled at her. "We are ensuring that our son lives and our niece. They will take care of each other." Lara nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Jor-El and Lara walked to the control room for the launch, setting in motion actions that would not only change the lives of their son and niece but the fate of planet Earth.

 _Krypton's solar system – several hours later_

Lar Gand's ship orbited a rocky planet far from Krypton and Daxam. He couldn't chance that his people would find him. Why was he waiting? He was waiting for Jor-El, Lara, and their family. He didn't want to leave them. There was just something about them that made him feel at home. He watched the sensors on his ship just as an energy spike appeared, from the previous location of Krypton. He looked on. The explosion was so great that he could see the bright light even where he was millions of miles away. He prepared his engines and was ready to change course as soon as he met up with Jor-El.

He looked on watching as an energy wave of destruction flooded the inner solar system. Daxam was hit hard, but the planet wasn't destroyed. He was thankful of that, but he wasn't worried. His fellow Daxamites didn't care for him. To them, he was a freak or he was some propaganda story that his family made to hide their embarrassment with him.

He broke away from his thoughts as a proximity sensor went off on his controls. He looked outside his ship to see two small pods racing by him. They were Kryptonian. They were too small to hold adults, especially not four adults and two children. Then a thought struck him. Jor-El lied to him. He didn't want him to try and use the meager resources of his ship to try and save all of them, instead, he used the pods to save his infant son and his niece. He lowered his head in sorrow. They were dead. Not all of them, a voice said in his head. He realized that he could look out for the two pods, keep them safe on their journey. He turned on his engines and powered after the two pods. He would protect them with his life, he'd make sure that they reached their destination.

They had finally left the solar system avoiding all of the debris from Krypton. He scanned the pods that were both settled on the right side of his ship. Both occupants were in hibernation. His scan also uncovered their destination, the planet known as Earth. He programmed his ship on the same course and set his hibernation pod to awaken him on the edge of the destination solar system. He smiled as he gave one last look at the pods. "We'll be there before you know it," he said as he laid back in his pod before the glass cover closed over him and he drifted off into a very long sleep.

 _Millions of light years later_

Lar Gand woke to impacts striking his ship. He looked around before he moved to sit in the command chair, as he checked the sensors and controls. They had exited hibernation too late. They had entered an asteroid belt between a large gas giant planet and a small red and rocky planet. He looked out his viewscreen; the pods were still there. He needed to run interference for them or they would surely be destroyed out here. He powered up his one laser cannon and began to fire on the asteroids, destroying them before they could hurt the pods or his ship. One pod made it through, but just before the second did, a large asteroids struck the edge of his ship, knocking him off course and into the other pod. He powered up his shields even though his ship was now almost out of power, but by doing so he only pushed the pod; he didn't destroy it.

The second pod flew out of the asteroid belt, but it was off course. Lar Gand cursed under his breath. He tried to power up his engines, but they wouldn't work. He looked on in horror as an asteroid came toward him. He had only one option. He entered his own escape pod, set the coordinates to what he remembered was Earth and ejected from his ship just before it was destroyed. His last sight before the hibernation system came on was a bright light.

 _ **AN: This is an alternative story to the one from the TV, that is more in line with the comics, but still a little different to make it unique.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 2**

 _Earth 2017 – National City_

"Be careful, the object has crashed, but we are still getting energy readings from it," Alex's voice came over the comms. Supergirl and Martian Manhunter landed beside the large scar in the Earth. "Supergirl, be careful, we have no idea what that thing is," J'onn said. Supergirl nodded before she ran toward the object, stopping short when she got her first look at it. "It's a Kryptonian pod, just like mine." "Supergirl, be careful, you don't know what's inside." Kara ignored J'onn as she gripped the hatch to the pod, yanking it free with one simple pull. She dropped the hatch and stared down, her blue eyes wide at the sight of the dark-haired man in the pod. He looked to be around her age and he was sleeping peacefully. "J'onn," she said. The Martian Manhunter joining her in an instant. He looked down at the young man before him. "Is he a Kryptonian?" Kara just stared at the handsome young man, something inside her hoping that he was from her home. She knew Clark would feel the same way. "He's still unconscious from the hibernation pod." "Okay, can you fly the pod back to the DEO?" "Yes, no problem," she replied as she stood behind the pod grabbing it tight before flying off into the air, going slow as not to damage the pod or its occupant. J'onn watched as she flew away. "J'onn to Alex, come in," he said. "Alex here." "Prepare the med bay and call Eliza; we're going to need her help with the occupant that kara is bringing to you now." "Who is it?" "He is an unknown alien, still unconscious, Kara is bringing him in. Alex, make sure that we have tight security on this." "Do you think he's a threat?" "I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances." "Okay, I'm on it, see you back here soon."

 _DEO Headquarters – Med Bay_

Kara, J'onn, and Winn sat outside of the med bay, giving Doctor Eliza Danvers and her daughter Alex the space they needed to help their patient.

Kara paced up and down the corridor leading to the med bay. J'onn and Winn sat just outside the door. "Kara, you're going to run a rut in the carpeting," J'onn said. Winn smiled. "Yeah, if you start pacing at super speed its going to look freaky." J'onn rolled his eyes at the comment from Winn. "Mister Schott, why are you sitting here, shouldn't you be at CatCo?" Winn smiled. "I have the week off and I told Kara I would help investigate the mystery man in there." J'onn sighed. He knew that Winn was a great researcher, computer technician, and he was obsessed with science fiction. He also knew that Kara trusted him with her life. So, he was willing to give the guy a shot. "So, shouldn't you be researching?" Winn smiled. "I have a few algorithms running as we speak, but until I get a report on whether he is a Kryptonian or not I do not have enough to go on."

Kara stopped pacing. "He has to be a Kryptonian. He was in a pod just like mine and Clark's." J'onn frowned. "You also know that there is a chance that he may not be a Kryptonian. A lot of weird things can happen and why did it take so long for him to get here?" Kara had her hands on her hips. "Maybe he was caught in the Phantom Zone like I was with Fort Rozz." J'onn shook his head. "We scanned the zone after your pod and Fort Rozz broke free and we continue to scan it; we've never found any other ships, pods, or mechanical objects in the zone." "Well, maybe his pod got knocked off course. If he remained in hibernation he would not age, just like in the zone."

J'onn stood up and walked toward kara, stopping just a few feet from her. "Kara, I know you want him to be Kryptonian, but keep an open mind here. We need to be ready and I'd hate to have you disappointed if it turned out that he wasn't Kryptonian."

Kara sighed. She looked back at the door to the med bay. She remembered the red flight suit that the man was in, a flash of a memory as a child appeared. She remembered that suit from someplace. She couldn't remember clearly, but she thought that she remembered it from Krypton. "J'onn, there is something about him that is familiar. I remember a flight suit similar to the one he wears." "Do you remember from where?" "From Krypton, it's a vague memory, like it was rushed, but I'm sure I saw that flight suit before." "Do you remember anything about the context. Who was wearing it?" Winn asked as he joined them. Kara focused, trying to piece the fleeting memories together. She sighed in frustration. "No, I can't remember." J'onn put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey now, you'll remember in time. Mr. Schott, please check DEO databases on references to such flight suits, maybe we can get an answer there." Yes, sir," Winn replied as he ran off to the nearest computer terminal.

The door to the med bay opened. Alex stepped out, wiping the sweat from her brow. Kara rushed to her side. "Is he okay? Is he awake? Did he say something?" "Kara, calm down with the questions. Let her take a breath," J'onn said. Alex gave him a thankful smile. "He's still asleep, but he's stable and appears to be healthy." Kara smiled. "Did you figure anything out about him?" Alex smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. "He's not human that's for sure. His skin broke a few needles." "So, does that mean he's Kryptonian?" "Well, we tested some Kryptonite to see if there was any effect, but the radiation didn't seem to affect him." Kara eyebrows furrowed. "How's that possible?" "We don't know. I was hoping that you might know." "Me?" "Yeah, could he be a mutant Kryptonian or a hybrid with another species?" Kara's mind spun with the possibilities. "I don't know, give me some time to think," she said before she walked away. Alex and J'onn watched her go. J'onn frowned at the sag in her shoulders. "I told her not to get her hopes up." Alex smiled. "She wants there to be more of her people. I know her; she was hoping that she could teach him like she was supposed to teach Clark." J'onn nodded in understanding. "Did you check to see if a Kryptonite-tipped needle could puncture his skin, get us a DNA sample?" Alex smiled. "No, we didn't. I'll go back in and try that." "Alex," J'onn said. Alex stopped and looked up at him. "Give my thanks to your mother." "You should really tell her yourself." "No, I'm going to find Kara." Alex shrugged her shoulders before she went back into the med bay.

J'onn searched through the DEO headquarters until he found Kara standing on the balcony overlooking the city. Kara was leaning on the railing, her arms crossed in front of her. J'onn joined her, standing just a few feet behind her. "So, what are you going to do?" J'onn asked. Kara looked at him. "About what?" J'onn smirked. "About the guy in the infirmary." "I don't control what happens to him." "Come on, you work here with us, I'm looking for your opinion."

Kara turned around, leaning her back against the rail. J'onn gave her a friendly smile, wishing that she'd open up to him like she would her sister. "I know I'm not as close to you as Alex or Eliza, but I'm here to help and to listen." Kara nodded. She looked up to J'onn like a father figure. "It's just I was so sure that he was a Kryptonian." "Maybe he is or maybe he's half-Kryptonian." Kara's blue eyes widened. "Does that really change your opinion of someone that you haven't even spoken to?" Kara looked down at the ground. "I need to know where he's from J'onn." J'onn smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, it won't be long now, let's talk to him together, and get the answers we all want to have." Kara nodded before the two left the balcony, walking through the DEO headquarters until they reached the med bay.

Kara stopped outside the door. "Can we go in?" J'onn nodded. "Come on, he's stable remember." The two entered the med bay. Beds were arranged neatly around the room, medical equipment setup around each station ready to assist with any medical emergency. Kara caught the eye of her adoptive mother and her sister. The two were on the far side of the room on either side of a bed, on the bed was the mystery alien. Alex smiled as J'onn and Kara joined them. "You were right J'onn, the Kryptonite tip worked." Kara stepped back. "Don't worry, we have already discarded the Kryptonite, but we got our blood sample," Eliza said, smiling at Kara and J'onn. "Good work, any idea on how long a scan of the blood will take?" J'onn asked. An audible beep echoed from the computer next to Alex before data began to flood across the screen. "What does it say?" Kara said, her voice barely controlling her enthusiasm. Alex read the data carefully; Eliza standing at her side to review it as well. Eliza shook her head in wonder. "Incredible," she said. Kara's eyes widened. "Is it bad?" Alex shook her head. "His DNA is very similar to Kryptonian but different." Eliza nodded. "If I had to hazard a guess I'd say that our friend here is half-Kryptonian." J'onn stepped forward. "What about the other half?" Eliza read through the data again. "This other set of data is close to Kryptonian, like a lion to a tiger, for example." J'onn touched his chin. "That could explain why Kryptonite has less of an effect on him."

Kara stepped over to the alien's bed. "When is he going to wake up?"

Eliza joined her. She looked down at her patient. "His brain wave activity is strange. I think he may have memory loss. We won't be sure until he wakes up." Alex joined the two followed by J'onn. "The good news is that the pod he was in subconsciously trained him on Earthly languages and customs, similar to what your pod did for you. He should be able to speak to us." Kara nodded. "However, you think his memories from before his trip could be lost?" Eliza sighed. "I'm afraid that's most likely true. We won't know how much until he wakes up."

Kara reached down and grabbed his hand. J'onn motioned for Alex to follow him. The two left the med bay. Eliza wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulders. Kara reached up with her other hand to take Eliza's. "I don't know what to do." Eliza squeezed her hand tightly. "Oh my dear, you're going to do what you always do, you're going to help him, as you do for everyone else." Kara turned to look at the only woman in her life that she looked at as a mother. "How do I do that?" "Be yourself, but do me a favor." Kara looked into Eliza's blue eyes that were so much like her own. "What?" "Don't forget to take care of yourself as well." Kara smiled. Eliza always looked out for her. "Now, why don't you stay here with him. I need to talk to J'onn." Kara nodded. "Kara," Eliza said as she stood in the doorway. "Yes," Kara replied. Eliza gave her an encouraging smile. "Call us if anything changes with him. He's out of woods, but he's different than you and Clark. So, we don't know how Earth's environment will change him." Kara nodded. Eliza left the room.

Kara looked at the alien's hand that she was holding. He looked like a human or a Kryptonian. She let go of his hand and moved some dark hair away from his forehead. She had to admit he was a handsome man. She felt heat rise to her face as she looked at him. Where did these feelings come from? She shook those feelings away. She had a job to do. She reached into her pocket in her uniform and pulled out her phone. She dialed a familiar number. "Clark," she said into the phone. "I'm doing fine." She listened as her cousin spoke. "I need your help here at the DEO." She listened again as Clark told her that he didn't get along with the DEO. "Clark, a pod landed last night. There was a lone occupant. Eliza said he is half-Kryptonian. I need your help." She smiled as Clark sighed in defeat. "Good, I'm in the med bay when you get here. Bye." She sighed as she put away her phone. She knew Clark needed to be here when the alien awoke. They needed to be ready for anything.

 _ **AN: Setting up for more. As you can tell, I shifted things up a bit from the comics because here he is half-Kryptonian. There is a reason for that, so stay locked on target.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 3**

 _DEO Headquarters_

Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl, stood on the balcony of the DEO main office, overlooking the National City skyline. She felt a sudden breeze blow her long hair from her shoulders. She turned and smiled at the sight of her cousin, Kal-El, aka Superman, as he landed beside her. "Clark," she said a broad smile on her face as she hugged her cousin. "Hi Kara, good to see you," he replied, his blue eyes shining as he pulled out of the hug. "I'm doing good. How's Lois?" Kara said smiling. Clark blushed slightly at the mischievous look in his cousin's blue eyes. "She's doing good." "You haven't asked her yet?" Clark visibly gulped. "I'm going to, but I always get interrupted," he replied adding emphasis to the last word. Kara's eyes widened. "Oh Clark, I didn't mean to interrupt, if I only knew… I…" Kara began to ramble. Clark put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Kara. I'll ask her, but your call, this is important. We don't know what he'll be like when he wakes. Eliza did say he might have memory loss, right?" Kara nodded. Still upset that she interrupted Clark's proposal. "Yes, she said that it appears that the hibernation pod had some type of malfunction, she didn't know how. She also said that the pod did indoctrinate him to Earth customs, but mostly language." Clark listened, thankful that he should be able to communicate with the alien, but not knowing how much he would know about Earth or anything really. He sighed. "We're just going to have to wait and see." Kara nodded. "Come on, let's go inside and see the patient." Clark nodded following her through the DEO.

As the two entered the facility a line of agents on either side of the walkway lined up to see the Man of Steel, the greatest hero on Earth. Superman smiled and shook hands as he walked through the facility, stopping when he was greeted by J'onn and Alex. Alex hugged him; Clark letting her know that he had heard about Jeremiah and that he would help find him when they knew more. Clark approached J'onn shaking his hand. "I won't be here long J'onn, don't worry," Superman said. J'onn nodded. "Follow me, I'll show you the way to the med bay." Clark followed J'onn.

Alex and Kara stayed behind. "What's that all about?" Kara questioned. Alex frowned. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." They both jogged ahead to catch up to the two. They reached the med bay to see Clark and Eliza pull away from their greeting hug. "It really is great to see you again Eliza," Clark said. Eliza smiled. "I wish we could all get together without it being a crisis." "Me too." "Mom, any change in his condition?" Alex asked. Eliza walked over to the bed with the alien on it. She looked at his readings. "He's still the same, but I have noticed some increased brain activity over the past hour."

J'onn walked up to the other side of the bed. "As we've told Kara, Kryptonite radiation appears to not have an effect on him. He can be cut by a needle with a Kryptonite tip, that's how we got the blood sample. Eliza confirmed the results three separate times. He is half-Kryptonian." Clark stood at the foot of the bed. "You still have no idea what the other half is?" Eliza frowned. "No idea, except that the DNA of the other half is close to Kryptonian but different enough to be considered another species."

Clark shook his head. "I don't know what that could mean. Kara, any ideas?" Kara tried to remember what it could mean, but then an idea crossed her mind. "Daxam," she said. J'onn looked up at her his eyes widening slightly. "It might be, but we do not have a Daxamite sample to compare it to." Clark rubbed his chin. "The fortress might have a copy." Eliza smiled. "Could you download a copy and bring it to me? I can make a comparison." Clark nodded. "No problem… Kara, would you like to go with me?" Kara looked at her cousin. He'd offered to take her many times, but she always refused. She went that one time with James, but she really never thought about going back. The place brought up too many memories. Alex motioned for her to go. Kara sighed. "Okay, I'll go with you." Clark's smile lit up the room.

The two cousins flew out of the DEO before hitting the upper atmosphere and increasing speed many times the speed of sound. They landed on the arctic ice, the fortress in the background. Clark led Kara up to the main doors, grabbing the dwarf star key allowing the door to be opened. The two walked inside, Kelex greeting the two as they entered. "Good to see you again Kara Zoe-El." Kara smiled at the robot. "Just call me Kara, Kelex." "As you wish, Kara." Clark smiled as the two followed the robot into the facility and to the visual database. Clark touched the panel; the figure of Jor-El appearing before them. "It's good to see you, Kara," the Jor-El artificial intelligence said. "It's good to see you. We can't stay long, but do you have a DNA sample of Daxamite DNA?" The hologram of Jor-El paused for a split second. "Yes, I have downloaded the data to the Earth data storage device." Clark smiled. "You mean a jump drive?" The hologram seemed to grimace. "Yes, the jump drive." Clark wanted to chuckle. Kara just stared at the hologram, envisioning that it really was her late uncle. "Thank you," she said. The Jor-El hologram smiled. "You are most welcome Kara, it was good to see you." She smiled and turned around, walking out of the fortress. Clark ran after her. The doors to the fortress closed behind them. Before he could say anything to Kara, she turned around and pulled him into a hug. She cried into his shoulder. It had been so long since she'd seen her uncle; the sight of him brought up so many good memories. She was glad Lara didn't appear or she would have broken down on the spot. She pulled out of the hug, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, it was just hard seeing him." Clark smiled. "It's okay, I forget that you actually knew him. You know I'm jealous sometimes that you did." Kara smiled. "He was a great man. You remind me a lot of him." Clark smiled, his eyes slightly watery at what his cousin said about him. "We better get going." The two flew off, heading back to National City with the DNA data that they needed.

 _Three hours later…_

Kara, Clark, J'onn, and Alex sat in the main DEO conference room waiting for Doctor Eliza Danvers to join them. Clark and Kara had been back from the fortress for a little over an hour. Eliza was running the data through a computer analysis checking the DNA of the patient with that of a Daxamite.

"So, if he's half-Daxamite what does that mean to us?" Alex asked. She didn't know anything about Daxam and it appeared based on her question and the curious look that Clark was giving J'onn and especially Kara, that he didn't know anything either.

"Daxam and Krypton had a rather stormy relationship," J'onn said. Kara laughed. "That's saying it lightly. Daxam and Krypton were sister planets and they shared a distant relation; namely that Kryptonians settled Daxam tens of thousands of years before the destruction of Krypton. So, we share some DNA with them, of course over that time Daxamites were created through genetic mutations and environmental differences between planets. However, it was the societal changes that were the main difference. Where Krypton flourished and believed in personal liberty and democracy, Daxam stayed in the past. Daxam was a kingdom, a feudal system that would be quite in line with Earth's dark ages in Europe. They had a class system and slavery was legal."

Clark frowned at the description. "So, what else?"

J'onn folded his hands in front of him. "The worst part was that Daxam was very xenophobic. They did not get along well with others, especially of other species and races. They even had a hundred year war with Krypton."

Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "So, this guy could be some kind of xenophobic tyrant?"

"Or, he could be a refugee, someone that left the planet to remove themselves from an oppressive class system," Alex added. Clark nodded, smiling at Alex's attempt to lighten the situation. "Alex is right. Besides, he's half-Kryptonian too. We don't know what he'll be like."

Eliza opened the door to the conference room and entered; she sat down at the end of the table across from J'onn. "It's official, our mystery man is half-Kryptonian and half-Daxamite." Kara had already known that would be the case. The idea of such a being was troubling. A Kryptonian paired with a Daxamite. How could that have occurred? She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that question. "J'onn, you need to increase security in and around the med bay. We shouldn't take any chances." Clark stared at his cousin in shock. "He's not a criminal. We shouldn't treat him like one. Do we really want his first experience with the DEO is him being treated as a threat, as a prisoner?" Alex frowned. She agreed with Clark, but she also didn't like to go against her sister. Kara knew of Daxam. No one else at the table had experience with them. "Superman is correct here. We don't want to scare him when he wakes up, but I will increase security outside of the med bay," J'onn said. Clark nodded, seeing that Kara's opinion outweighed his in this situation, but J'onn at least understood his concerns.

"He should be awake soon, within the next hour most likely. His latest brain scan showed activity increasing," Eliza said, looking down at the report in her hands. "I think it would be helpful if we were all in the room." Kara shook her head. "I don't want Eliza or Alex in the room. If he's violent he could kill both of you without a second thought. We do not know how powerful he will be. He's a hybrid and as we know from biology, hybrids can be stronger and unpredictable." Clark sent a glare at his cousin. "Kara, he's not an animal. He's a sentient being that deserves respect. Not some beast that we need to put down at the slightest provocation." Kara stood up, her hands clenched at her sides. "He's a Daxamite. You don't know them, Clark. They might as well be wild beasts. They are ruthless and violent. Millions of Kryptonians died in the war, civilians not just soldiers. Daxamites could care less about how many they kill. They do what they need to win without any thought of others." Clark stood up as well, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Listen to yourself Kara. The paranoia. The hatred. You can't let your past feelings, feelings that you developed when you were only a child cloud your judgment. We know nothing of this man. We need to be prepared, but we also need to be compassionate. You heard Eliza before, his memories will most likely be gone for a good portion of his life. He may not even know who he is. He may not even know about Daxam."

Kara's eyes were wide. Clark had never talked to her that way before. Eliza and Alex stared at her in shock. J'onn sighed. "Kara, we will take precautions, but we will treat our guest as such until he proves that we need to treat him differently." Kara frowned. She turned and left the room. Alex followed her. Clark sighed before sitting down in his seat. He hated to be the one to set her straight, but someone had to do it. Eliza frowned down at the report in her hands. "Clark, thank you for doing that. I know it was hard, but she looks up to you. You made her listen." Clark shook his head. "Yes, but she still doesn't agree. She can't let the past cloud her judgment. I hope Alex can talk some sense into her." Eliza smiled. "Those two have always been so close. If anyone can it's Alex." Clark nodded, smiling at Eliza. He was so thankful that he had Eliza and Jeremiah be Kara's guardians. He was too young at the time, taking care of his elderly adoptive mother, starting a career as a reporter, and continuing to fight the good fight as Superman, to have raised her appropriately. "I hope so too." He looked a little sheepish at the moment. He didn't want to do this in front of J'onn, but he felt he had to. "I never really got to tell you or Jeremiah how much it meant to me for both of you to take in Kara. I know she probably thought I abandoned her, but I wasn't in the right place in my life to raise her. She needed a full family. She deserved that much." Eliza reached over and held Clark's hand. "As hard as it was for her to get used to Earth, we were always thankful to have her, even Alex was, although she didn't show it at times growing up. I just wish Jeremiah could have been there to see both our girls grow up." Her eyes began to water before she pulled her hand away from Clark and rubbed her eyes. Clark frowned at the sight. "We're going to find him, Eliza," Clark said. J'onn nodded. "Yes, we will."

 _ **AN: Stay locked on target more to come.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 4**

 _DEO Headquarters_

Supergirl stood on the balcony at the DEO, overlooking the skyline of National City. She couldn't believe that Clark wanted to trust a Daxamite. He didn't know them like she did. He hadn't heard the stories, seen the pain in the eyes of the Kryptonian elders as they told their stories, the nightmares of the great and terrible war between Daxam and Krypton.

"So, it seems like this balcony gets a lot of use," Alex said standing at the entrance to the balcony. Kara didn't even attempt to smile. "Wow, a tough crowd, I think I would have at least have gotten a tiny smile from J'onn with that one."

Kara turned around, her arms crossed in front of her. "Did they send you to scold the petulant child?" Alex shook her head. "That's why you think I'm here?" Kara shrugged her shoulders. "No, I came here to see if my sister was okay." Kara sighed. "I just don't get it. They act like I've gone crazy or something." Alex stepped toward her sister. "They don't believe you've gone crazy. They think you're just a little too close to this one. Too many stories. Too many memories from Krypton." Kara frowned. "They think I'm paranoid, irrational." Alex finished the short walk to her sister, wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders. "I think they took your advice. J'onn increased security outside. I don't think we want to incite an incident by crowding that room with armed agents. J'onn and Clark are right there. We need to give this alien a chance. We know nothing about him. Listen, Eliza and I will keep our distance. I think J'onn, Clark, and you are enough to stop one guy, right?" Kara sighed. "Yeah, you're right, but I won't trust him, I can't." Alex patted her shoulder. "Give it time, let's see what, what this guy is like, okay?" Kara nodded. "Okay, I can do that." "Good, now let's get to the infirmary before he wakes up." Kara nodded. The two sisters walked back into the DEO and headed toward the med bay.

Clark and J'onn stood on either side of the bed, looking down at the unconscious alien before them. Kara and Alex entered; Clark and J'onn both smiled at them. Kara joined her cousin, bumping him in the arm with her shoulder, showing that everything was okay.

Alex led her mother to stand on the other side of the room, whispering that they should keep a distance.

"It shouldn't be long now," Eliza said. J'onn nodded looking down at the patient.

The monitor next to the bed began to beep louder. "Everything okay?" Clark asked worriedly. Eliza checked her monitor. "Yes, brain activity has increased, he's waking up."

The alien on the bed began to stir. His eyes began to flutter. His breathing picked up. He opened his eyes; they were blue-gray in color. Kara stared at them, thinking they were the most unusual color, but also remembering similar eyes from someplace before. Had she seen eyes liked his? "Who… where… am I?" he asked, his voice raw from lack of use. Clark smiled down at him. "Please relax, you are on the planet Earth; we mean you no harm." The alien looked up at Superman. His eyes focusing on the symbol for the House of El. Clark noticed his eyes. "Have you seen this symbol before?" he asked, hoping to get any information that he could. The man shook his head, his brow creasing, trying to remember. "Who are you?" Superman smiled. "I am known as Superman by the people of this world. I am a Kryptonian, my name my parents gave me is Kal-El." The man nodded slightly before he shook his head. "Do you know my name?" Clark felt a pain in his heart. He had hoped to learn more about the younger man, but now he understood just how thoroughly his mind had been affected by the malfunction. "I'm sorry friend, I do not. I… we hoped you would remember." The man sighed. A pained expression crossing his face. His eyes watered slightly. "Why can't I remember?"

J'onn cleared his throat; the man turned to look at him. "My name is J'onn. You cannot remember because you were in an accident. You are not from this world and the pod that you were in malfunctioned. I'm afraid that it damaged your memory." The man nodded, seeming to understand what J'onn had told him. "Will I remember?" At the question, Eliza ignored her daughter and walked to the foot of the bed. "My name is Eliza. I am a healer in this world," she began trying to choose words that were not foreign to this poor man. "I cannot say they won't return, but I can say that it could take a while. The portion of your brain that holds memories was traumatized by the malfunction. I am just thankful that you can speak and reason." The man was a little overwhelmed. "What happens next?" J'onn smiled. "You can stay here. We are in a government facility known as the DEO. We are here to help aliens that come to this planet. We look out for them. You will be under our protection and assistance until you are ready." "Ready for what?" "Ready to do whatever it is you choose." The man nodded. He reached to grab the rail next to the bed and bent it in half with just a simple touch. He pulled his hand away in shock and fear. "I… I'm so… so sorry… I didn't mean to." Eliza nodded. "You are not to blame. Your physiology on this world gives you great strength. You need to be careful at first until you can fully understand and control your powers."

The man just leaned back on the bed. It was clear that he was afraid to move, worried that he would hurt someone.

Kara hadn't spoken since the man awoke. She didn't know what to say. He wasn't like the stories that she heard as a child. He seemed like a child himself, lost and scared. She felt sorry for him. She internally chastised herself for that thought. "My name is Kara Zor-El, I am from Krypton as well. Kal-El and I have similar powers as you." The man looked over at her, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at the beautiful girl. "Thank you, I… I wish I could remember my name." Kara nodded.

J'onn cleared his throat. "On my planet of Mars we have a name for those that wander, that travel; they are called M'onel." "M'onel," the man repeated. Clark smiled. "Well, since you have similar powers to Kara and me, maybe a name in line with ours would work, maybe similar to what J'onn said." Kara was speechless, Clark offered to give him a Kryptonian name. Clark looked at the calendar on the wall, it was Monday. He smiled. "How about Mon-El?" "Mon-El," the man repeated. He smiled. "I like it." Clark smiled in return. "Good, I would like everyone to meet Mon-El, the Traveler." Alex stepped forward. "Nice to meet you Mon-El. My name is Alex Danvers. You've met my mother, Eliza," Alex said as she touched her mother on the shoulder. Mon-El smiled. "Nice to meet you," he replied.

"Mon-El, if you will excuse us I need to speak with my cousin," Kara said as she pulled Clark out of the room. As soon as the door closed she groused, "Are you crazy, giving him a name after our family?" Clark sighed. "You heard the name J'onn was going to give him. He is half-Kryptonian, he deserves a name from his people, and I don't know about you but I don't know any Daxamite names." Kara put her hands on her hips. "Well, Mon-El is not a Kryptonian name anyway." Clark frowned. "It's close enough for the guy until he hopefully remembers his own." Kara sighed. "I still don't think its right. I don't believe our family would like it." Clark frowned. "We are all that's left of that family Kara. We don't need to worry about anyone but us." "One of us needs to worry about tradition and it is a tradition to respect the past. To believe in our ancestors, to ask for them to interfere on our behalf with Rao." Clark walked towards her but Kara stepped back and away from him. "I wasn't raised that way, Kara. I don't believe in those customs." Kara's face grew hot; she was getting mad. "Is that why you abandoned me when I got here? Why you didn't seem to care?" Her words felt like a slap in Clark's face. "Kara, I did what was best for you. I wasn't in the right place to raise you. You needed a family." Kara shook her head. "I needed someone with the same powers, someone who had gone through what I went through. I needed to be with you. Don't get me wrong I love the Danvers, but we are blood Kal-El, that should mean something," she said before she stormed off. Not wanting to look at him.

Clark stood outside the med bay, his head lowered, avoiding the eyes of the agents that stood outside the med bay. He composed himself and walked back into the med bay. The lack of Kara with him made Eliza and Alex give him questioning looks. He composed himself before forcing a smile. "I hope I didn't cause a problem," Mon-El said. "No, it's just a little family squabble, nothing for you to be concerned about," Clark replied. Eliza and Alex giving him looks that told him that he would be having a long conversation with both of them. "So, Eliza, how is our friend here?" Eliza smiled looking through the checklist on the clipboard in her hands. "He looks perfectly healthy, besides the memory loss that is." Clark smiled. Mon-El sat up on the bed, careful to not use too much strength; he didn't want break anything again. "We have a room for you. It has a bed and a few items for you to use," J'onn said. Mon-El smiled at the thought of leaving the med bay. He wanted to explore this place and the world beyond. He didn't know where that motivation came from but he knew that he wanted, no needed to see this place, experience it for himself. "When can I go?" he asked. Eliza stepped toward him, careful not to startle him. "You need to stay overnight for observation." Mon-El slumped back on the bed. Alex felt sorry for him. "How about I get you some magazines?" Mon-El gave her a strange look. Alex wanted to smack herself; he had no idea what she was talking about. "Magazines contain printed information about this world." Mo-El's blue-gray eyes lit up. "I'd like that, thank you." Alex smiled. The young man was grown up, but he was also very much like a child in his enthusiasm to experience new things. He was a blank slate, who wouldn't want to experience things, to learn when their mind was so empty of experiences? "I'll go get them for you." Alex left the med bay. Eliza smiling after her. "I will be back in a little while. I need to take these latest samples to the lab, it shouldn't take long." Eliza left the med bay.

J'onn tentatively placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Mon-El, I need to get back to work. I'm sure Clark will keep you company," J'onn said, giving Superman a pointed glare. Superman nodded. "Sure, no problem." J'onn smiled one last time before he too left the med bay.

"So, do you want to talk? Do you have questions for me?" Clark asked.

Mon-El nodded. "Yes, this planet is known as Earth, correct?" Clark smiled. "Yes, some other races call it Terra, but people on the planet call it Earth.

Mon-El smiled, eating up the information. "Why do we have powers when others like Eliza and Alex don't?" Clark nodded; he had anticipated that question. "Eliza and Alex were born on this planet. Their species is known as human. They evolved on this planet with its gravity and yellow sun. Kara, you, and I were not born on this planet and we are not human. Kara and I are Kryptonian. We were born on Krypton, which had higher gravity and a red sun. The lower gravity on Earth and the yellow sun give us our powers." Mon-El nodded, but the questioning look on his face told Clark that he had more to ask. "So, where am I from? What is my species?" Clark nodded, trying to figure out how to explain it. "You are different, unique actually. From what Eliza tells us you are half-Kryptonian and half-Daxamite." "Daxamite?" Clark nodded. "Yes, Daxam is a planet in the same solar system as Krypton. Both planets had similar gravity and they both had a red sun, so your abilities stem from that." Mon-El nodded, soaking up the information like a sponge. "So, which planet am I from, Daxam or Krypton?" Clark sighed. "Mon-El, that is a question that we'd all like answered."

Kara had left the med bay, walking around the DEO lost in thought. She didn't like yelling at Clark, but he was pushing her buttons today. She knew that she held a longstanding resentment against him for abandoning her. She knew in some ways it was irrational, but she also truly believed that he had failed her. She was willing to give up a life to raise him, even if she was a child at the time. Clark was a grown man when he found her; he could have raised her, not shipped her off to a strange family that she knew nothing about. She sighed. It had all worked out in the end, but sometimes she fell back into those abandonment issues she had as a child. She couldn't help it.

She didn't know where she was going until she was standing in front of the door to the holographic database room. The door slipped open as she stood before it. She entered the room. "Computer show me program Alura Zor-El," Kara said. The holographic display shifted until the image of her mother appeared. "Hello, Kara," the hologram said. "Mother, can you tell me about Daxam?" The hologram frowned. "Daxam was an uncivilized, authoritative state. Upon the eve of the destruction of Krypton, Daxam was ruled by King Kel Gand and Queen Rhea Gand; they were young rulers, but very much allowed the vices of their kingdom to continue. Your Aunt Lara Jor-El was very familiar with the King and Queen." Kara frowned; she didn't know that Aunt Lara knew so much about Daxam. "Do you have any of the reports that Aunt Lara filed on Daxam?" "I have all of the reports." "What can you tell me about them? Are there any consistent themes?" "Processing," the hologram replied. "One hundred and thirty-two responses were diplomatic reports related to negotiations on trade, non-aggression, and other treaty-related issues. Fifteen were specific dispute resolution discussions. Forty-six reports were intelligence briefings related to the activities of the Prince, and …" "Stop there, can you summarize the reports on the Prince?" "Processing. The reports focus on specific discussions that Lara Jor-El had with the Prince. His concerns regarding politics and logistical information." "Logistical information?" "Yes, the report states that he was interested in planetary trade routes, inter-species relations, customs of other species, and political distinctions." Kara frowned; that seemed odd that the Prince was concerned about other races, especially discussions of customs and other species political systems. Why would a Prince from a xenophobic species care about those things? "Is there a description of this Prince?" "Yes, a rudimentary description, his age that was last reported a month before the destruction of Krypton was eighteen Earth years. He was described as six feet in height with a slight build. He had dark hair and gray-blue eyes." Kara frowned. The hair and eye color matched Mon-El, but the age, height, and build didn't match. Kara sighed. "Thank you, terminate the program."

The image disappeared, leaving Kara in a semi-lit room. She sat down on a bench against one of the walls. She needed to know more about this Mon-El. Something didn't seem right to her. She couldn't trust him. She frowned. He was a Daxamite, even if he was half-Kryptonian; she wouldn't let that fact cloud her judgment. She had to be cautious, but she wouldn't stay away, no she would watch this Mon-El, wait for him to screw up, and then she would strike, end his threat before it could hurt her friends and family.

 _ **AN: Stay locked on target more to come.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 _ **AN: I received a comment or two on the format of this story, so I will be trying a new format, starting with this chapter.**_

 **Chapter 5**

 _DEO Headquarters_

Mon-El was released from the med bay the next morning by Eliza. Eliza agreed to stay on with the DEO after J'onn asked her to because of all the work she did with Mon-El and the knowledge and expertise that she had regarding aliens and medicine. She agreed in order to be closer to her children.

Clark had begun to train Mon-El the next day and the two were currently in a specially made room that J'onn designed using steel walls reinforced with dwarf alloy. The walls were indestructible, even for a Kryptonian; unfortunately, the items within the room were not, so after a few broken pieces of equipment J'onn had everything removed except for a few free weights and a few reinforced concrete columns that were to be used like punching bags.

Kara walked down the hallway to the training center. After Mon-El's third day at the DEO J'onn had removed the extra level of security, which irked the Girl of Steel. This guy was an unknown; she couldn't trust him. She reached the training room, stopping when she saw Alex looking at a large display monitor on the wall showing Clark and Mon-El training.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

Alex smiled. "Clark's training him to use his strength and powers."

Kara walked to her sister's side, watching the monitor as Clark placed his hand on the concrete column showing Mon-El the differing levels of strength that could be used based on the situation. He showed Mon-El the everyday action which was a strength level comparable to a human and then the levels needed to protect himself from potential threats. Clark explained his role as Superman, his job as a reporter, and what it meant to be Clark Kent as well as Kal-El, aka Superman.

Kara and Alex listened when Mon-El asked if he was going to be a hero. Clark didn't have an answer for him, which seemed to disturb Mon-El. He asked questions about going outside and exploring this world. He seemed very anxious to do that. Kara was suspicious straight away. Alex frowned at the look on her sister's face.

"Kara what are you thinking?" Alex asked.

Kara frowned at the question. "Don't you think its suspicious that he is so interested in the world, wanting to go out and explore?"

Alex shook her head. "He's been inside this building for three days now and who knows how long he was in that pod. The one thing that I've learned about Mon-El in the past three days is that he is overly polite, naïve in many ways not unlike my sister, and he has a real problem with being inside; locked away from the rest of the world. I think the Traveler is a good name for him. He wants to explore and see new things. I don't see the problem."

Kara glared at the screen as her sister spoke. "This amnesia story seems far fetched to me. How do we know it's not just some game to find out about our defenses? I don't trust him."

Alex turned around, poking her finger into the S on her sister's chest. "Kara Danvers, what you just said makes you sound like a certain General Lane in my opinion. Just because Daxam was the bogeyman in Kryptonian bedtime stories does not mean that this young man here is a spy or some agent sent to find our weaknesses. Have you even sat down to talk to him? No, you've only stood on the sidelines and watched him, like some kind of stalker." Alex was breathing heavy after her rant.

Kara was completely taken aback by her sister's words and tone of voice. "Alex, none of you know anything about Daxam. You don't know what they did to Krypton or how they abused their own people. No, I will not trust him."

Alex turned and stalked away; however, she stopped a few feet away from Kara. "Kara, I never thought I would truly say or mean this, but I'm very disappointed in your behavior and I know that I'm not the only one." She stormed down the hallway, other agents in the vicinity giving her a wide berth.

Kara took a few deep breaths to control her anger and emotions. She ignored the concerned looks on the faces of the DEO agents nearby. First Clark now Alex. Was she really being paranoid? She looked back at the monitor, Clark, and Mon-El were laughing about something. They seemed like old friends or siblings, it made her heart hurt. How could they trust this man so easily? She turned and walked away in the same direction as her sister, but her destination was out of the building. She headed toward the balcony, flying off into the sky, doing her best to try to clear her head.

For two days Kara avoided the DEO, but she couldn't avoid the call from J'onn. "Hello J'onn," she answered. "Yes, I can come in tomorrow morning. Okay, see you then." She turned off the phone and sighed. He just wanted her to come in, nothing regarding her argument with Alex.

 _DEO Headquarters – the next morning_

J'onn, Clark, and Alex sat in the conference room. J'onn folded his hands in front of him on the table top. "So, Mon-El's training and acclimation to Earth are going well I hear."

Clark smiled. "Yes, he's a quick learner and his powers are coming along well."

"Good, Alex report," J'onn ordered.

"He has the same powers as Superman and Supergirl, although his strength has the potential to exceed both of them. Right now his speed and strength are at the same level as Superman's. He has freeze breath, heat vision, x-ray vision, invulnerability, and super senses."

J'onn nodded. "What are his differences? Weaknesses?"

"We think he can fly, but we have not tested that yet. His sense of direction and memory are off the charts. Kryptonite can cut his skin if sharpened into a bladed weapon, same as lead."

"Lead?" J'onn questioned.

Alex nodded. "Lead seems to be a Daxamite weakness, but we believe his weakness to it is similar to his weakness to Kryptonite, if sharpened into a blade it can cut his skin. Once in his blood stream like Kryptonite, it should have the same effects as the radiation has on Superman and Supergirl but at a reduced rate."

Clark smiled, proud of Mon-El. "In other words J'onn, he has all of our strengths and our weakness is reduced for him, besides the lead weakness of course."

J'onn smiled. "Well, how is he acclimating to Earth's customs and information?"

Alex laughed. "Well, he's doing a great job, still has trouble with the vernacular."

Clark smiled at her statement. "Yeah, still figuring out slang. Like, how does a song blow or suck, it's just a song," Clark mimicked a question that Mon-El had asked him about a day ago. Alex chuckled.

J'onn even smiled at the example. "Well, that's something he'll need to learn from experience." J'onn looked between Clark and Alex. "Is he ready to go out in the world. I know he's getting stir crazy staying at the DEO?"

A knock on the door interrupted the meeting. "Come in," J'onn answered.

The door opened to reveal Winn Schott. "Sir, is it time for me to join the discussion?"

J'onn gave a pointed look at the young agent before his gaze settled on Alex. "We are ready for you Winn," Alex said. "Take a seat.

Winn walked the rest of the way into the room, eyeing J'onn warily because the curious expression on the DEO Director's face showed that he had no idea why Winn was there. Clark was amused by J'onn's annoyance and curiosity.

"I asked Winn to join us J'onn. He came to me recently saying that he needed to move out of his current apartment. I was thinking…" Alex began to explain.

J'onn sighed audibly. "You were thinking that Winn and Mon-El could be roommates," J'onn finished for her. He had figured it out quickly. Clark wasn't surprised. The Martian was highly intelligent. "It does make sense. Superman has to return to Metropolis tomorrow, so he needs to be around someone that can help him settle in. I assume you are okay with doing that Agent Schott?"

Winn smiled. "Yeah, I get along with Mon-El just fine." J'onn narrowed his eyes. "He will be my responsibility, sir."

J'onn nodded. "Good, so Alex, do you already have a place for them to stay?"

Alex ran her hand through her hair. "I do, but…"

"I sense something that I'm not going to like," J'onn cut her off.

Alex frowned. "Well, there is an apartment in Kara's building, actually the floor above hers. It was available and the rent was within the DEO housing allotment range."

Clark looked at Alex dubiously. "Have you spoken to Kara about that?"

Alex wore a sheepish expression. J'onn knew what that meant. "You haven't had you?" J'onn questioned.

"J'onn, I didn't know how to tell her. You know she's not the biggest fan of Mon-El's," Alex explained.

J'onn shook his head. "She needs to know." A knock on the door broke the group away from the discussion. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Supergirl. "Kara, have a seat, I was just getting ready to tell everyone that I called you here to discuss Mon-El.

Kara perked up. "What has he done?"

Alex frowned. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Quite the opposite really. Mr. Schott here and Mon-El will be moving in together. We have an apartment picked out for them," J'onn explained, sending a pointed look at Alex that told her to tell Kara after the meeting.

Kara's frown deepened. She looked over at Winn. "You're okay with that?"

Winn smiled, not understanding Kara's concern. "Mon-El's a great guy. He's naïve of course, but he's smart, polite, kind, and adventurous. I think we'll get along fine. We have here at the DEO."

Kara shook her head. "We can't trust this guy. He's playing all of you. Don't you see that?"

Alex and Clark were both about to argue, but J'onn raised his hand to stop them. "Kara, I understand your concerns, but I didn't bring you here to argue about what is already settled and done. I brought you here because Superman will be going back to Metropolis tomorrow and I will need you to take over Mon-El's training in the use of his powers."

Kara's eyes widened. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Alex asked. Barely controlling her temper.

"I can't trust him," Kara defended.

Clark shook his head. "He's a good guy Kara. He's here on a strange planet with incredible powers. He needs your help, not your paranoia."

Kara was about to argue, but once again J'onn raised his hand. "No arguing, you're going to do this, but first I want you to go to his room and speak to him, get to know him like the rest of us have over this past week. Give him a chance," J'onn said. Kara knew it wasn't going to end well if she argued against everyone in the conference room. J'onn smiled. "Besides, if you are right, and he isn't what we think then you will be there to stop him."

Kara looked up into the Martian's eyes. "Okay, I'll do it."

 _Two hours later – Mon-El's DEO Quarters_

Mon-El sat on his bunk. The room was rather empty, a door on the far side led to a small bathroom. He had a metal table on the wall across from his bed with a metal chair. A flat screen hung from the wall in the corner of the room.

A knock on the door alerted the young man to his visitor. "Come in," he said. The door opened to reveal Supergirl. Mon-El stood up at the sight of the superhero. "Hello, you can have a seat. He rushed and pulled out the metal chair from under the table, turning it so it faced his bunk. "Please have a seat.

Kara closed the door behind her before walking to the chair and sitting down. Mon-El sat down on his bunk across from her. "I came to talk to you."

Mon-El gave her a curious look. He had hardly seen Kara Zor-El since the day he woke up and when he did see her she never spoke to him. He had wondered what he had done to offend her. He had asked Clark, Winn, and Alex, but they all said that he had done nothing and that was just how Kara Zor-El was around new people. He didn't buy those answers then and he still didn't now. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

"Can't I come to see how you're doing?"

"I've been here for several days, this is the first time you have come to see me. I thought I had offended you in some way."

Kara felt bad, but she quickly shook that feeling off. He was just trying to get under her skin; make her feel sorry for him. "I've been busy, you know, being Supergirl can be a busy job."

Mon-El nodded. "I've seen you on the visual communications device," he said as he pointed toward the television.

"You mean the television?" Kara asked with a smirk.

Mon-El blushed, his cheeks turning pink, making Kara realize how cute he really was. "Yes, the television. I'm sorry, still trying to learn the vocabulary."

Kara nodded. "I assume Clark has told you that he's going back to Metropolis." Mon-El nodded in understanding. "I will be taking over your training."

Mon-El smiled. "I really appreciate everything Clark and the DEO has done for me. I look forward to training with you."

Kara forced a smile. He was polite, as overly so as Winn had said. "Well, I won't be easy on you. You'll have to try your hardest. No slacking off." Kara said as she stood and walked to the door. "I will meet you in the training room at ten in the morning."

Mon-El stood up when Kara did. "Before you go, can I ask you a question?"

Kara nodded. "Go ahead."

Mon-El wore a sheepish expression. "Winn and I will be moving into a place outside of the DEO this evening. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining us this evening, maybe help us move in, so I can learn a little more about you. We haven't really spoken much." Kara frowned. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought."

Kara smiled. His rambling was cute. Could somebody really fake that type of awkwardness, she thought. "I'd be okay with that."

Mon-El smiled. "Good, I'll have Winn use his communicator to contact you with the time."

Kara smiled. "You mean you'll have him use his phone to call me?"

Mon-El blushed again, his cheeks even redder this time. "Yeah, he'll call you," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed by his slip up.

Kara smiled and nodded before opening the door and leaving. She closed the door; a broad smile stretching across her face. Two agents walked past her giving her strange looks. The smile melted off her face as she hurried down the hall. Could she be wrong about Mon-El? Kara frowned as she walked to the balcony. Now she had her chance to find out. 

_**AN: Stay locked on target more to come.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 6**

It was after seven in the evening when Kara received the text from Winn; they were ready for her help with moving in. She texted back asking for the address of their apartment. The response was not what she expected; the address was in her building, actually, it was the unit above hers. She looked up at the ceiling, listening and hearing people walking on the floor above. Why didn't Alex tell her? She sighed, leaving her apartment and heading upstairs. She reached the door of the apartment, but before she could knock the door opened, revealing a smiling Mon-El, dressed in a tight white t-shirt and shorts, showing off his muscled arms and legs. She felt her face grow a little hot before she looked behind him and into the apartment; furniture was stacked in one corner of the living room and boxes were all over the place. How much stuff did they have?

"Kara, so good to see you, come in please," Mon-El said.

Kara smiled. Forcing away her apprehension. She needed to be there for Winn and for her friends and family. She couldn't let this alien get under her skin, worm his way into her heart as he did with Clark and Alex. "Thank you," she said, walking into the apartment.

"Kara, thank god you're here," Winn said. Kara felt uneasy, was Mon-El threatening her friend. Winn glared at Mon-El. "This guy has never heard of video games, can you believe it?"

Kara was taken aback by the question. "Well, he's not from here."

Winn huffed. "That's no excuse, video games are universal."

Kara didn't want to disappoint her friend, but video games were most definitely an Earthly invention. "So, how can I help?"

Winn was about to say something, but Mon-El cut him off. "Kara can help me, Winn. I know that aliens can't appreciate your video games or your doll collection." Kara stifled a laugh at that last part.

"I will have you know they are not dolls. They're action figures," Winn defended. It was clear that Mon-El and Winn didn't have the same tastes.

"Right! Well, Kara can help me get the kitchen unpacked and get this kitchen table put together," Mon-El said as he gestured to a large stack of boxes that surrounded him.

"Suit yourself. I'll be over here," Winn said, waving his hand at the two aliens in the room.

Kara joined Mon-El, not knowing what to expect. "I want to thank you for coming over. He's driving me crazy. Between his griping about the packing job the moving company did to his toys, to the setup of the communications connections, and then to me not knowing the difference between a "First Person Shooter" and an RPG. I don't know; Alex went over weapons, isn't an RPG a weapon?"

Kara laughed. "An RPG to Alex is a weapon to Winn it is a "Role Playing Game".

Mon-El sighed. "This language is difficult at best. I still can't get over the double meaning of words and phrases. Was it this hard for you?"

Kara smiled, for the first time, she could talk to someone about her experiences acclimating to Earth. "Yeah, for the longest time I couldn't get over how people said something was "bad" when they meant it was good when the dictionary said it meant that it was wrong."

Mon-El nodded. "I know, same with something being "cool" as its good versus something being "hot" and it's still good. I don't really understand that one."

Kara chuckled, placing her hand on his shoulder for a moment. Mon-El froze at her touch. Kara removed her hand quickly, avoiding looking into Mon-El's blue-gray eyes. "Sorry!"

"No problem," Mon-El replied, rubbing the back of his neck, which reminded Kara of Clark when he was nervous or embarrassed. He went back to unpacking a box of dishes as she set them in the cabinet.

"You seem to have control of your strength, that was always hard for me to do," Kara admitted.

Mon-El smiled. "Clark said that I exceeded his expectations when it came to controlling my powers. I still haven't flown yet, but maybe that's something you can teach me."

Kara nodded as she began to unpack a box of silverware. "Yes, we really need to work on flying. I will talk to J'onn about that tomorrow after we train."

Mon-El put away the last plate before moving on to glasses and cups, making sure they were neatly arranged within a cabinet with a glass enclosed door. "So, Clark told me that you are a reporter, like him. That must be exciting, getting to research people and places."

"Yes, I enjoy it. It lets me help people outside of being Supergirl. It makes me feel grounded, just like a normal person."

"Normal, is that something that people like us can be?"

Kara frowned. "I hope so, that's always been what I strove for, trying to fit in. I didn't use my powers for a long time until I finally had to use them, and then I couldn't stop helping people. You'll understand when you use them to help people."

"What if I don't want to be a hero?" Mon-El said, putting a cup away and turning to look at Kara.

"You have these powers. Why wouldn't you want to use them to help people?"

Mon-El rubbed the back of his neck again. "I want to help, but I don't like to hurt people, even if some would say they deserve it," he began. He stared at Kara his blue-gray eyes growing lighter. "I want to explore. I don't know what it is but I want to see new places, learn about new people and cultures. I asked J'onn about it and he said that I have an explorer's spirit, whatever that is?"

"I don't know what to say Mon-El. Did you talk to Clark about this?"

Mon-El blushed. "I couldn't do it. He was so excited to teach me and I needed the help. I was so happy to learn about my powers and about Earth, but when he told me about some of his stories as Superman… I just started doubting. Would I be good at being a hero? I don't really know."

Kara couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Mon-El's mouth. He didn't know if he wanted to be a hero, but he did know that he wanted to learn and to explore. He didn't sound like a Daxamite to her. He sounded like some of the teenagers that she spoke to when she was younger. He was trying to figure out his place in the world. Just like she had to do when she became Supergirl and when she discovered that she wanted to be a reporter. "Well, you're out of the DEO, do you know what you're going to do?"

Mon-El smiled, his eyes lighting up, making Kara smile in return. "The DEO got me into university. It seems that I learn fast. I passed high school courses in just a few days. I start National City University on Tuesday. I have a meeting with a counselor."

Kara nodded. Mon-El must really be smart to have passed high school equivalency in just a few days. "Have you thought about courses?"

"Yes, they teach astronomy, astrophysics, and astrobiology. I'm interested in all three." Mon-El was leaning against the stove as he talked. It seemed like he didn't have a care in the world, just talking to Kara like an old friend about what excited him. "I'm thinking about a triple major."

Kara's blue eyes widened. "Wow, that seems like a lot of work." Kara couldn't get over the way Mon-El talked about school. She never really liked college. She got a liberal arts degree and then moved on to real life. It sounded like Mon-El loved to learn. "What are you going to do with those degrees?"

Mon-El reached into his back pocket and pulled out an article that he clearly pulled from a magazine. He handed it over to Kara. "Take a look."

Kara took the paper looking through it. It was an article about the United National Space Agency, it was the merger of all the space agencies from around the world. The agencies goal was to survey and colonize the solar system. She read through some of the degrees that the agency talked about needing people to have in order to be hired. The three degrees that Mon-El talked about were on the list. "You want to be an astronaut."

Mon-El smiled. "UNSA calls them explorers, no need for politics in the name of their employees. Everyone is an explorer."

Kara nodded. "Would UNSA hire an alien?"

"They already have. Some of their best engineers are aliens. I would just be the first explorer to be an alien; hopefully, not the last."

Kara forced a smile; her mind racing with the information that he just gave her. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to use the bathroom."

Mon-El smiled. "Just down the hall first door on the right."

Kara smiled walking out of the kitchen, ignoring Winn who was on the phone with the DEO Information Technology Department, arguing that his hard line connection was not up to snuff. She sighed, walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The bathroom was white with a white tile floor and walls. A mirror was located over the sink. She turned on the faucet, letting the water run through her hands before leaning forward and splashing some water on her face. She reached for the small hand towel that was hung on a metal ring beside the mirror. She wiped her face, taking the towel away and looking at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were bright, but her brow held the crinkle that always showed that she was either not telling the truth or overly concerned about something. In this case, it was the latter; Mon-El had surprised her. He was nothing like she imagined. Her mission to watch him and keep him from hurting her family and friends was out the window. He was so friendly and so easy to talk to, now she knew why Alex and Clark thought she was paranoid.

Kara's eyes narrowed at herself in the mirror. She had been paranoid. She had let those stories that her parents told her cloud her judgment. She never gave Mon-El the benefit of the doubt. She never let him prove to her that he wasn't a threat. Just now, in that kitchen, as they unpacked boxes and talked about each other she realized that Mon-El was a lot like she used to be and in some ways still was. He felt alone and in desperate need to find his place, his role in this new world. Kara nodded to herself in the mirror. She promised herself that she would be there for him, not as an overseer, but as a friend and mentor. She would help him where he needed her and be there when he needed someone to confide in. She smiled at the thought, at her new mission.

Kara opened the door to the bathroom, walking out to the kitchen. Winn was still arguing on the phone, but she ignored him. She walked into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to watch Mon-El. He was reading the article that he had shown her. A broad smile on his face. His eyes shining with happiness, with purpose. She walked into the room, grabbing a box and letting him know she was there. Mon-El put the paper back in his box.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kara grinned. "I'm good, better than I have been for a while."

Mon-El nodded. "Do you mind helping me put this table together?"

Kara looked at the box with the name IKEA on the side. "When did you shop online at IKEA?"

Mon-el chuckled. "This is Winn's table. He pronounced it for me, but I'm not really that good with languages other than English."

Kara chuckled in return. "Yeah, that sounds like Winn. He loves IKEA." Mon-El nodded. Kara grabbed the box and screwdriver sitting next to it. "I hope the instruction are in English."

Mon-El's eyes widened, making Kara laugh. Mon-El laughed in return; he was almost mesmerized by the sound of the Kryptonian girl's laugh. Her eyes were shining, like comets; he didn't know where that thought came from. He shook his head and went to help her unpack the box, thankful that she was his new mentor.

 _ **AN: Stay locked on target more to come.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 7**

It was a week since Kara helped Winn and Mon-El move into the apartment above her. She enjoyed making Alex feel guilty for not telling her sooner, especially in front J'onn. The disapproving look that he gave Alex made her older sister nearly cry with guilt. Kara knew she shouldn't enjoy that, but part of her did. The part of her that was the younger sister that enjoyed when her older sister got in trouble for doing something bad to her. Growing up, Eliza was the best at making Alex feel guilty for mistreating her little sister. Now, it seemed J'onn filled that role.

Kara cleared her mind and focused back on work. The article that she needed to finish for Snapper. She needed to get it done because the man's name was appropriate. He loved to snap at her and belittle her ability as a reporter. She wished that Cat Grant was back; she could handle her barbs, especially since she knew that they were only meant to toughen her up, make her a better employee, a stronger person. She finished her last sentence, proofing the article quickly before hitting the button that sent the article to Snapper.

Kara sighed as she looked away from her computer screen. She had super eyes, but even they could get tired of looking at the glare from a computer monitor. She looked out the window in her office; the sky was gray with a hint of blue, which reminded her of Mon-El's eyes. She smiled thinking of the hybrid, her friend. She couldn't get over how things had changed. She went from her paranoid and rather prejudiced view of the half-Daxamite to now thinking of him as a friend. He was an incredible student, both in school and in the use of his powers. She had talked to Winn at the DEO a day ago, asking him about living with Mon-El. Winn had smiled, told her a few funny stories about Mon-El misinterpreting a few Earth phrases, especially when it came to university. It seemed that the alien was very popular with the opposite sex, but he was also very shy and completely awkward around them. Winn tried to get Mon-El to go out with him, in hopes that having the handsome alien wingman would get Winn some attention. However, Mon-El was too nervous to go and totally oblivious to the nonstop flirting girls would send his way. Kara smiled, thinking about the cute face that he would make when he found out he was being stalked by female students.

"Kara," a familiar voice said from her office door.

She did a double take when she spotted Mon-El, wearing a Star Wars t-shirt that Winn gave him with jeans and his lead framed glasses; they did a good job of shielding his x-ray vision and the lead had no effect on him unless it was used as a cutting or stabbing weapon. Kara had been concerned that bullets could penetrate his skin, but the good news was that although the bullets contained lead, they had much more metal; the lead was in a mixed alloy form, meaning that it couldn't puncture his skin. That had been a very scary test when Alex asked to test his powers. She had worried immensely even though Winn and Eliza said he'd be okay. She smiled, pushing her glasses back up on her nose. "Mon… Mike," she said, almost saying his alien name and not the Earth name that Winn gave him; Mike Matthews was from Coast City and a straight "A" student at National City University. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

Mon-El smiled. "No, my teacher called in sick, there wasn't a substitute and the other students said we could leave after fifteen minutes, some cardinal rule of "studenting". Kara smiled at what he just said, it was clear that some students took a little too much fun at his expense.

"I don't think "studenting" is a word," she replied, amusement filling her voice.

Mon-El or Mike put his hands on his hips. "Well, Brandi told me that was what the cool students say," he said with an almost perfect valley girl impersonation.

Kara laughed so hard she snorted, making her cover her mouth with her hand.

Mon-El's eyes lit up in amusement at the way Kara laughed. It warmed his heart and made a strange feeling in his stomach. "What was that?"

Kara uncovered her mouth, her cheeks were pink. "A laugh."

Mon-El nodded. "Sounded like the noise Winn makes when he loses at Call of Duty."

Kara's blue eye narrowed. "I do not sound like Winn."

"Of course not, it wouldn't be ladylike to sound like him."

Kara nodded. "It would not." She cleared her throat. "So, why did you stop by?"

"Can't I stop by to see my friend?"

Kara's eyes widened slightly. "Of… of course… you can," she stuttered through her response. Not sure what to say. Her eyes were locked on his blue-gray eyes that sparkled with amusement. "I'm getting ready to go to lunch."

Mon-El smiled. "Can I go with you?"

Kara nodded. "Sure, let me get my jacket." She retrieved her light coat putting it on and walking out of CatCo. The two entered the elevator; their shoulders brushing as they entered, making them both tense up. They quickly turned around to face the doors before they closed.

A few minutes later they exited the elevator and made their way to the small diner that was just a block or two from the building. The building was stainless steel on the outside like diners from the 1950s. They entered, grabbing the first booth that was open. The waitress came over; she looked frantic and completely overworked. The two ordered quickly feeling sorry for her.

"So, how is school?" Kara asked.

Mon-El smiled. "It's so much fun. My teachers are great and they let me ask questions after class as long as I'm not late to my next one. I even have this really cool advisor. She is so helpful, asking me to lunch to talk more about what I want to do in class."

Kara was a little taken aback by that. His advisor went to lunch with him. "How many times have you gone to lunch with her?"

"About twice a week," he replied.

Kara did the calculation; he had been in school now for two weeks, so he went to lunch with her four times. "Is that normal for counselors to go out to lunch with students?"

Mon-El shrugged. "I don't know. I never asked anyone."

"Mike," she said. Make sure that she doesn't expect something from you."

Mon-El wore a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

Kara had no idea what to say. She took a deep breath, fighting down the urge to turn completely red in embarrassment. "Since you agreed to go to lunch with her she might think that you want more than just a student-counselor relationship," Kara said emphasizing the word relationship.

Mon-El's eyes widened for a moment before his face turned completely red. "You think?" he began, his mind racing with the memories of the way she spoke to him. The way she laughed at his jokes. The way she touched his hand when he told a story. "Oh… that's not…" he tried to say.

Kara smiled, reaching forward to grab his hand. "Mike, you did nothing wrong. I think you should make it clear that you want that relationship to remain official. You don't want it to become personal."

Kara's hand was warm; the way she squeezed his hand made him feel better. He just nodded in understanding. Kara nodded before she pulled her hand away. Mon-El missed her touch, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He didn't think she'd ever want to be more than friends with him. He was just Mon-El, it wasn't even his real name. He was just an amnesiac alien. He didn't know his parents. He didn't know anything about his past. He was a clean slate and Kara deserved much more than that. "Thank you for letting me know," he began. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I guess I need to be more careful."

Kara nodded. "Hey, I know it can be tough to understand the customs; the way that people interpret interactions here. It can be confusing, almost as much as the language."

Mon-El let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, making sure that it was controlled. He didn't want to blow the building down or freeze someone in place. "Thank you, Kara, I really appreciate you helping me. Winn helps, but it's so much easier for you because you lived what I'm going through. I know you're busy, so I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate your help."

Kara smiled. She felt good that she could help him. "Hey, that's why I'm here. When you need to talk, I'll be there. This is as much a part of the training as learning to control and use your powers."

Mon-El nodded, just as the food arrived. The two ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. Mike loved the food in the diner. "This food is good. I can see why you like coming here."

"Yes, Winn showed me this place when I first started to work at CatCo. I come here at least once a week."

The two finished their food, talking about their day and what they were doing later that evening. Kara was happy; she felt normal, just sitting here talking to a boy, eating lunch together, like any other couple. She stopped chewing, considering what she just thought. A couple, Mon-El and her were not together, so she wondered where that thought came from. He was so comfortable to be around and to talk to about her day and other mundane things.

"Kara," Mon-El said.

"Yes," Kara replied, forcing herself out of her internal musing.

"Are you okay, you kind of spaced out there for a moment?"

Kara smiled, blushing a little. "Oh, just thinking about work," she lied almost convincingly.

Mon-El gave her a skeptical look. "You know, you get this little crinkle," he began has he touched his own forehead. "Right here, when you don't tell the truth."

Kara touched her forehead before she snorted. She covered her hand over her mouth, her cheeks burning. She looked around, but no one was paying her any attention. "No, I don't."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"Mike Matthews, I'm not lying," she huffed.

Mon-El smiled, his white teeth shining and his blue-gray eyes lighting up. Kara's frown disappeared because he looked so handsome, so happy at that moment. "So, what were you thinking about really?" At that moment, the waitress arrived with the check, which Kara snatched up, walking to the cashier before Mon-El could say or do anything.

A few minutes later the two were walking down the sidewalk back to CatCo. "You so got lucky," Mon-El said.

"About what?" Kara replied, acting as if she didn't know.

"You're doing it again. Your brow is all crinkly."

"Crinkly is not a word," Kara said, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Whatever, I…" Mon-El began before he was cut off by screams from across the street.

Kara and Mon-El stopped walking, looking across the street at the crowd of people standing at the base of a thirty story building, looking up. They followed the gaze of the crowd to find a teenage girl, no older than fourteen or fifteen, standing on the roof of the building, near the edge. She was looking down and it appeared that she was getting ready to jump. The crowd at the based on the building ran away from the potential landing point. Mon-El froze in place, looking up in shock. He didn't notice Kara run away in blur down an alley before she flew up in the air dressed as Supergirl.

Mon-El didn't know what to do. Could he fly up and get her with all these people around? Before he could make up his mind Supergirl appeared catching the girl just after she jumped. Supergirl landed, her red cape blowing in the wind before she placed the girl on the ground. The girl was terrified; she was shivering and all the color had left her face. The girl's mother ran up to her, screaming at her daughter before the police arrived, taking the girl into custody and allowing the mother to come with them back to the police station.

Mon-El felt ashamed. He froze. Some hero he was. He ran away from the scene at full speed as everyone was too engrossed in the proceedings before them to notice. He ran to the DEO headquarters before entering the training room, it was empty, so he sat on the ground, his back pressed against the wall. He had his knees up with both arms on top of his knees with his chin resting on his arm. He just stared straight ahead, replaying his inaction, over and over in his mind.

"Mon-El, you okay?" Alex Danvers asked. She was dressed in a black strapless dress and black high-heeled shoes. Her makeup with done perfectly and her hair was neatly curled just above her shoulders.

Mon-El looked up and forced a smile. "You look good, going out on a hot date?"

Alex smiled, thinking of Maggie. "Yes, Maggie and I are going out."

"The cop?"

Alex smiled. "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

Mike shook his head. "It's all cool to me, if she makes you happy. Why should it matter?"

"It matters to some people." Alex was thinking about what Maggie told her about the way her parents reacted.

"Well, I don't care what some people think," Mon-El said as he stood up. "Maggie makes you happy Alex, so go for it."

Alex smiled. "I thought I was the one that was supposed to make you happy?"

Mon-El frowned. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, sitting on the floor over there sulking. What happened?"

Mon-El lowered his head before he told Alex what happened with the girl. He looked up, his blue-gray eyes watery. "I failed, some hero in training I am."

Alex put her hand on his shoulder. "You said it, you're training. You don't have a superhero uniform or even a superhero persona. What do you think would have happened if you flew up there dressed like a normal guy?"

"I don't know."

Alex squeezed his shoulder. "I'll tell you what would have happened. You would have been all over the news. Mike Matthews wouldn't be able to go back to school. You'd have to be locked up here at the DEO away from the public, away from reporters, or anyone else that wanted to exploit you. Is that what you want?"

Mon-El shook his head. "Of course not, but what would have happened if Kara hadn't shown up? That girl would have been dead. Should I have just stayed standing like a coward while she fell to her death? No, I should have been ready to do something. I'm a failure, Alex." He raised his voice through his whole rant. Alex's eyebrows were raised in surprise. "I'm sorry Alex, it's just not working," he said before he ran out of the room at full speed.

Alex sighed. She turned to leave just as Kara appeared in the doorway, dressed as Supergirl.

Kara smiled. "You look beautiful."

Alex forced a smile. "Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Mon-El…"

"You've seen him. He ditched me out on the street. Where is he?"

Alex took a deep breath; she felt so bad for him. She told Kara the conversation that she had with Mon-El and how he ran out just before Kara had arrived. "I think he's going to quit the DEO. I think he's going to quit trying to be a hero."

Kara shook her head, a scowl on her face. She was angry at Mon-El. "He's not going to quit. I won't allow it."

"Kara, don't be angry. He's not in a good place."

"No, he's so… nothing was his fault. He gets so down on himself. He's going to make a great hero. He just needs someone to knock some sense into him."

"Kara, I don't…" Alex never got to finish her sentence as Kara flew out of the room. Alex sighed. "He acts like you used to."

Kara raced around the DEO until she spotted the secured door to the artifact vault open. She ran inside, ready to fight off some type of attack, but stopped when she saw him. Mon-El sat in his pod; the hatch was open. He was lying back in the pod, his eyes were open, but she could see the sad expression on his face. She rushed inside stopping beside the pod. "Why did you ditch me?'

Mon-El turned his head, his blue-gray eyes darker than normal. "I was tired."

Kara placed her hands on her hips. "Now, who's lying?"

"Just go away, Kara. I already had a talk with Alex. I don't need another."

She stepped closer to him. He sat up in the pod to look at her. Kara stared down at him. "You are not a failure."

Mon-El shook his head. "How can I be a hero like you and Clark, when I don't even know who I am?"

"You are Mon-El, that's who you are."

"Mon-El is a made up name, just as much as Mike Matthews. Don't you see it Kara? You and Clark know who you are. You know who your parents are, not just your adopted ones. I have no family. I have no inkling of who I am and where I'm from. All I know is that I'm half-Kryptonian and half-Daxamite. Some kind of freak, a product of a forbidden union between two peoples that hated each other. I should never have been born."

Kara's hand moved of its own volition, slapping Mon-El across the face. The last daughter of Krypton was just as surprised as Mon-El. "I'm sorry," she said quickly.

Mon-El sat frozen in place, touching his cheek. He quickly jumped out of the pod on the other side, opposite Kara. Kara walked toward him, but Mon-El stepped away from her as she approached. "Don't c-come near m-me," he said, his voice filled with something that Kara had never heard before, fear. He was afraid of her. Her heart nearly broke at the look on his face. Mon-El turned and ran out of the room. Kara just stood there, looking at the door. She didn't' know where that slap came from, why she did it? She hated herself for what she did, but his words made her so angry that she couldn't help it. She lashed out. However, it was the look on his face, the look in his eyes, and quiver in his voice that truly broke the heart of the girl of steel. He was scared of her. She was a monster. She lowered her head as the tears fell onto the floor. One thought was on her mind, how could she fix this?

 _ **AN: My longest chapter yet, but I think it needed to be. Stay locked on target more to come.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 8**

Mon-El raced out of the DEO Headquarters, not even knowing where he was going until he stopped in front of an unknown structure; the sign on the door indicated that it was a bar, the name said, "Outworld Bar", it was a name that he remembered somehow. Then the memory appeared. Alex told him about an alien bar. Where aliens could go to get a drink and feel not so alone on this alien world. He opened the door and walked inside. The bar was darker than he imagined, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the low light. He walked to the long wooden bar top before he sat down on a stool, his hands folded in front of him.

An African-American bartender approached him. "I haven't seen you here before," she said.

Mon-El forced a smile. "The name's Mon-El."

"My real name is M'gann. My Earth names are Megan Morse."

"Nice to meet you M'gann."

"Nice to meet you Mon-El," she said as she shook his hand. "So, what can I get for you?"

"Well, I don't really go to bars, but I want something to make me forget my troubles."

She smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I can't make you forget forever, but I can get you something that will make you ignore whatever is bothering you, at least for a little while." She took out a bottle from a cabinet below the bar top. "I take it with a name like Mon-El, that you're Kryptonian?"

Mon-el nodded, not wanting to explain the hybrid thing. "So, you are?"

M'gann smiled wider. "I'm a Martian," she said.

That earned a surprised look from Mon-El. "I have a friend; he's a Martian too."

M'gann's eyes widened. "You know J'onn?"

"Yes," he replied as he leaned forward to whisper. "I sometimes work at the DEO."

M'gann nodded, smiling at the way he whispered, looking around like he was a spy or something. "The DEO is known around here," she whispered back.

Mon-El's cheeks reddened. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'm used to hiding that fact."

"No problem, here," she poured his drink before taking it over to a corner booth; Mon-El followed her. He sat down, both hands on the glass. "Don't worry, it won't explode." She smiled as she walked away, leaving Mon-El staring down at the yellow liquid in the glass. He lifted the glass, taking a small sip of the liquid. It was bitter at first, warming the inside of his mouth before slowly going down his throat, it burned going down, but once it was in his stomach it caused a warm feeling to spread throughout his body. He settled down in the booth, letting his mind relax and avoiding thoughts of the terrible day he had.

Mon-El never noticed the alien that was staring at him. The being looked human, but its eyes flashed red for a moment, revealing that he was clearly an alien. He tapped a small round object that was silver in color with a red flashing light in the middle. The light flashed slightly before an image of a young man, probably eighteen years old stood with a red uniform on. The alien looked at the image and then over to Mon-El. The alien smiled, finally realizing what or who he had found. He got up, leaving some cash on the table before exiting the bar.

As the alien walked away, a green-skinned man stared at the alien, a broad smile on his face. He looked back over at Mon-El. "It appears my friend that you haven't thwarted my plans after all." Just as he whispered that to himself a familiar blond entered the bar; she was dressed as Kara Danvers and not as her alter-ego. The green man frowned as the girl walked through the bar. The green man stood up quickly exiting the bar before anyone noticed him.

Kara looked at the bar. M'gann nodded in Mon-El's direction. Kara saw him, her heart began to race. What was she going to say to him? She steeled her resolve before walking to Mon-El's booth and sitting across from him.

Mon-El was finishing the last of his drink as Kara sat down. "Hey, y-you l-look like a fr-friend of mine," he said, his words slurred because of the potent drink.

Kara frowned. It was not like Mon-El to drink. "Are you drunk?"

Mon-El chuckled, accidentally crushing the glass in his hand. "Oops! Good thing I drank it all."

Kara sighed. How was she going to talk to him if he was drunk? "Mon-El, about earlier, I just wanted…"

"You're… n-not here," he began as he pushed the broken glass onto the floor. "To hit me a-again are y-you."

Kara frowned. Her heart breaking once again at the fearful look in his eyes and the quiver in his voice. "I'm so sorry Mon-El. I don't know what came over me."

Mon-El stared at her. "What did I… ever d-do to you?"

"Nothing, you've always been so kind to me."

"Bartender," he yelled.

M'gann sent him a glare from the bar. "Another round for me and my… friend here." M'gann looked at Kara; she nodded in agreement. She needed a drink as well. This day couldn't have been more of a disaster for her.

M'gann brought two glasses of the yellow liquid over. "Try not to break this one," she said as she grabbed a nearby broom and swept the mess from the floor. She walked away nodding to Kara to be careful.

Mon-El picked up his glass, holding it up for Kara. "To heroes," he whispered. The way he said it made Kara flinch. She lifted her glass before she downed the whole thing in one gulp.

Mon-El just stared at her. He took a big sip of his but didn't down it all. "That was quick."

Kara leaned back in her seat. The liquor burned her throat before flooding her body with warmth. She leaned forward, her face hovering over the table before she tried to focus through her glass at Mon-El.

"How do you feel?" Mon-El asked.

"Floaty… but not floaty."

Mon-El chuckled. "Yeah, this stuff is great," he replied before he downed the rest of his glass.

Kara placed her palms flat on the table as she stared at Mon-El. "You have pretty eyes."

Mon-El's face turned red. He stared back at her eyes. "Your eyes look like comets."

Kara smiled. "Comets are floaty," she said before making swooshing noises sending her hand flying around in demonstration of a comet.

Mon-El laughed. "I like comets."

Kara blushed. "I like your eyes."

They both leaned forward looking into each other's eyes. Their faces were only a few inches apart. They just stared at each other before Kara leaned the rest of the way forward and kissed Mon-El. Mon-El tensed at first before he returned the kiss. They broke apart a moment later, both smiling.

"You kissed me," Mon-El observed, making Kara roll her eyes.

"Yep," she replied. Mon-El smiled before he leaned over in his booth and fell fast asleep.

Kara leaned her elbow on the table before she placed her chin in her open palm.

Just as she did that Alex and Maggie entered the bar. Alex taking direction from M'gann before finding her sister leaning on her arm on a table, two empty glasses in front of her. Kara turned to look at her. "Hey, you look like my sister."

Alex frowned. Maggie had to stifle her laugh with her hand. "Oh my god, Kara Danvers drunk. We better get a picture of this." Alex took out her phone and snapped a photo of her little sister.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "That's terrible."

Alex chuckled. "Hey, I need the evidence. No one's going to believe this."

Maggie nodded. Kara was no longer looking at them as she had fallen asleep on the table top. A small amount of drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, it's gross."

Alex was about to sit across from her sister before she saw the body lying on the bench. "Mon-El," she said in surprise.

Maggie looked at the man asleep on the bench. "Are they?"

"No, she was looking for him. It wasn't a good day for either of them."

Maggie nodded. "We better get them out of here."

Alex motioned for M'gann to come over. "Yeah, wow… they are lightweights."

Alex and Maggie chuckled. "They don't drink much," Alex replied.

M'gann nodded. "Clearly, what do you need?"

"Can you help us get them in the back of my car?" Alex asked.

M'gann smiled. "Sure, I'll take Mon-El. You two take Kara."

An hour later back at the DEO headquarters in the med bay. Alex and Eliza were standing in front of two beds. Kara and Mon-El were both fast asleep.

"I can't believe you found my sweet Kara in a bar," Eliza said, her voice a mix of shock and disapproval.

"Come on Mom, she's not always so innocent."

"Mon-El too, he's such a sweet boy."

"They had a bad day."

"What happened?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too," J'onn said as he walked into the med bay.

Eliza frowned. "It appears that Alex and Maggie found Kara and Mon-El at the alien bar, both drunk."

J'onn looked at Alex for clarification. "That doesn't sound like either of them."

Alex nodded before going into the whole story, even the part where Kara had slapped Mon-El. That part was especially painful for Kara to tell her sister after Alex had found her in the artifact room. "Yeah, Kara was pretty torn up about it. M'gann said that Mon-El came in first, started to drink, said he had a bad day that he wanted to forget. Kara came in a little while later and joined him."

"I wonder if they worked it out."

"Worked out what?" J'onn asked.

Alex and Eliza both looked at J'onn like he was joking. "You don't see it?" Eliza asked.

"See what?" J'onn replied.

Alex laughed. "They like each other."

"Of course they do," J'onn replied.

Eliza put her hand on the Martian's shoulder. "They like each as more than friends, J'onn."

"Wow, men really aren't observant," Alex said, earning a smile from Eliza and a glare from the Martian.

J'onn rubbed his temples. "When did this happen?"

Alex smiled. "It was bound to happen. I think Kara finally figured out that Mon-El was a really good guy and a lot like her."

Eliza nodded. "My little girl here is finally growing up. She has a crush on him. That's for certain."

J'onn sighed. "How can she train him if they're together?"

"They're not together, yet," Alex replied. J'onn gave her an annoyed look.

Eliza frowned at Mon-El and Kara, focusing a little more on Mon-El. "Alex, we don't know anything about Mon-El's background. The way you said Kara described his reaction to her slap is familiar."

"In what way?" J'onn asked.

Eliza stepped closer to Mon-El, moving a few hairs out of his face like a mother would do with her own child. "It's like he subconsciously remembered. Like he had been slapped before."

Alex walked to the other side of the bed, looking down at Mon-El in concern. "Are you saying that he was abused as a child?"

J'onn's expression morphed into one of disgust. He looked down at the young alien before him. "Could something like that remain even after his memory loss?"

Eliza wore a sad expression. "Only if the experience was longstanding. The abused would have been ingrained throughout his childhood." She looked up a small tear slipped down her cheek. "He would have been beaten a lot and for a prolonged time period."

J'onn shook his head. "You found no evidence of abuse in your physical examination."

"J'onn, he is from an alien race with advanced medical techniques and equipment. I believe the abuse could be healed and covered up."

J'onn began to pace back and forth. "So, you're saying that Mon-El has been abused from childhood and then the injuries were quickly healed to hide the evidence?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Eliza replied.

Alex shook her head. "What kind of monsters would do that to a child?'"

J'onn shook his head. "Unfortunately, the answer to that question is lost, along with Mon-El's memories."

 _ **AN: Stay locked on target more to come.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 9**

Outer Space – Sol System

A large gray starship orbited the red planet, waiting for the arrival of the Martian dignitary. The small shuttle entered the cargo bay before landing gently on the hard surface of the ship. A long ramp slid out of the shuttle, resting gently on the floor of the cargo bay before the hatch slid open, revealing the interior of the shuttle. A lone figure in a black cloak stepped down, approaching an older woman, flanked by armed guards, dressed in light gray armor holding staffs with energy weapons on the ends. The cloaked figure stopped in front of the woman, bowing graciously in honor of his visit.

"You're Excellency," a male voice stated from the hood of the cloaked figure.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Martian. What do you have for me?" the woman asked.

"I have found him, but there is one issue."

The woman glared at the man in the cloak. "Do not trifle with me shapeshifter."

The Martian nodded vigorously. "I wouldn't dream…"

"Stop groveling and get to the point."

"Yes… ahem… I found the man you seek, but he appears older than the description you gave me. He looked to be in his mid-twenties."

The woman rubbed her chin. "Never mind that, you found him, you're sure?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Good," she said before she motioned for the guards to come forward to surround the Martian.

The Martian stepped back away from the woman. "We had a deal," he yelled before red lines morphed around him his body grew twice as tall and the monstrous form of a white Martian stood before them. "You cannot hurt me."

The woman smiled as two men stepped out from behind two large crates with metal packs on their backs and weapons attached with the hoses to the packs. "We'll see," she said before the two soldiers ignited their flamethrowers sending two streams of fire engulfing the Martian. His screams echoed across the cargo bay before the only sounds were those of the burning embers and the walking of the woman and her guards.

The woman stopped as she exited the cargo bay, the doors closing behind her. An officer approached dressed all in black. "Your Majesty, your orders?"

"Set a course for planet Earth, that was his last destination, correct?"

The man nodded. "Yes, your Majesty." The woman nodded. "What about the Martians?"

The woman looked back at the cargo bay and smiled. "Send back the shuttle with the largest incendiary bomb we have."

The man stepped back. "Such a blast would burn half the planet, my Queen."

The Queen smiled. "That's all! Get the armory to make a bigger one. We can try that one on Earth after we recover the Prince." The Queen walked away, leaving the officer dumbstruck at the cruelty of his leader.

DEO Headquarters

Kara had left the med bay soon after waking up; she avoided Mon-El, even though she stole a quick glance at the sleeping alien. She was so embarrassed; she only went to the bar to apologize to him, but then she gets drunk and then kisses him. She didn't know what she was thinking. She hadn't stayed in the DEO long enough to speak with anyone, except for Winn. He was worried about Mon-El and all she told him was that Mon-El was fine and in the med bay. She left before Winn could ask more.

Mon-El woke up an hour after Kara had left. He went to sit up but a sharp pain shot through his head, making him dizzy.

"Whoa, take it easy big guy," Winn said as he walked into the med bay. "From what I could find out from Eliza, you had a few too many at the bar. I didn't know you drank."

Mon-El sat up carefully, holding his head. "I don't, that's the problem."

Winn smiled. "So, you had a bad day then?"

"You could say that." Mon-El looked around; he remembered vaguely that Kara was at the bar with him. "Where's Kara?"

"She left about an hour ago; she was in a hurry."

Mon-El nodded. "So…"

"Young man, what were you thinking?" Eliza said as she walked into the room. Mon-El's eyes widened. A sudden shock of fear entered his mind before he shook it off. This was Eliza. There was nothing to be afraid of, right? The look on his face made Eliza rush to his side in concern. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you."

Winn looked between the two questioningly. How did she frighten Mon-El? 

"Winn," Eliza said. Winn looked at her. "Can you excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Sure, no problem, I'll see you back at the apartment."

Mon-El nodded, watching Winn rush out of the med bay. He turned to Eliza curiously.

Eliza frowned, not sure how to proceed. "Do you remember much from the bar?"

"Not really, just the beginning, speaking to M'Gann and getting a drink. Kara showing up and apologized."

Eliza nodded. "How did you feel when you saw her at the bar?"

"What?"

"How did you feel when Kara showed up at the bar? When you saw her."

Mon-El's brow furrowed, it was hard to remember exactly. "I was surprised and a little scared."

"Why were you scared?"

"I didn't want her to hit me again."

Eliza frowned. "I know you can't remember your past, but do you get scared often, when people approach you."

Mon-El was getting frustrated. "What's with all the questions?" His agitation was growing.

"I have an idea that traumatic events in your past are ingrained within your psyche. That they cause certain feelings in certain situations."

"What kind of situations?"

"Like when someone yells at you. Or when someone strikes you."

"I've been hit before in training. I never felt scared then."

Eliza nodded. "The situation wasn't right, but something with your argument with Kara and when she slapped you. Those events struck a certain note within your subconscious mind."

Mon-El's eyes widened as he figured it out. His psychology class on the subconscious mind and on abuse coming to the forefront. "You think I was abused in my past?"

Eliza nodded. "The argument with Kara. When she slapped you. Even the fact that she is a woman. These factors all played into your subconscious memory of previous trauma."

Mon-El nodded, taking in all the information that Eliza was giving him. It made sense. "What can I do?"

Eliza smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You recognize the feelings. You think it through. Don't allow those subconscious feelings to take over. Fight them and win. Once you do that those feelings won't be able to control you again."

Mon-El smiled as he pulled Eliza into a hug. He pulled away, his smile widening. "Thank you. Kara and Alex are lucky to have you as a mother."

Eliza returned his smile. "If you need someone to talk to I'm always here."

Mon-El nodded before walking to the door of the med bay. "I need to find Kara."

Eliza smiled knowingly. "Mon-El," she said. He turned back to look at her. "Promise me that you won't hide your feelings. If you like someone you should tell them."

Mon-El gave her a funny look before he nodded and exited the med bay.

Eliza smiled before she shook her head. "So oblivious, just like a man."

CatCo

Kara Danvers sat in her office, staring at her computer screen. Her mind preoccupied with a kiss shared with a certain alien hero in training.

"Kara," James Olson said from her office door.

Kara looked up, her brow furrowed.

"You okay?"

"Sure," she said.

James glared at her. "You don't sound or look fine to me."

"James, I'm fine, really."

He sighed. "What's going on?"

Kara's blue eyes narrowed. "It's Mon-El."

"What about him?"

"Eliza thinks he was abused as a child."

James's eyes narrowed. "What?" He clenched his fists at his sides. "How does she know?"

Kara looked sad and guilty. "I got mad at him because he wanted to give up on being a hero." Kara looked up at her friend. "He's not like you or me. He's not very confident in being a hero. Maybe I'm pushing him too hard."

"Kara, you're not pushing him. So, what does that have to do with him being abused as a child?"

Kara looked down, her guilt was still strong. "I slapped him when he said he was going to quit." She hung her head; she couldn't look at her friend. "He was so scared. I was yelling and then I hit him. James, the look in his eyes. The quiver in his voice. I don't know if I'll ever get over that."

James frowned; he hated to see Kara this way. She looked defeated. "Hey, you made a mistake. You just need to own up to it and apologize. You had no way of knowing how he would react."

Kara nodded. "You're right. I'm being silly. I did apologize to him, but now I feel terrible. Maybe… maybe he isn't ready to be a hero."

"Then give him some space, some time to sort it out."

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind James. Kara and James turned around to see Mon-El standing awkwardly in the hallway. "I hope I'm not intruding."

James smiled. "Of course not. How're you doing buddy?"

"Fine," he replied, but his eyes were locked onto Kara.

James looked between the two and smiled. "Well, I have a meeting I need to prepare for. Kara, remember what I said." She nodded. "Mon-El, good to see you. I'll make sure to come over later to the apartment. Maybe we can start up that Call of Duty marathon with Winn."

Mon-El smiled. "Yeah sure, sounds good to me."

James smiled before he turned and walked down the hall toward his office.

Mon-El stood in Kara's doorway. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

Kara forced a smile. "Of course not. What do you need?"

"Eliza explained everything to me."

Kara's eyes widened. How much did her adoptive mother tell him? Did she know about the kiss? "What?"

"She told me about her theory, that I was abused as a child, that my subconscious mind reflects that trauma in certain circumstances. Therefore, I'm not really afraid of you Kara. I just… I don't know… I'm not sure anymore."

"Not sure of what?"

"About being a hero or having these powers. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Kara stood from her chair. "Mon-El, that's why you need to train, to better control your powers. If you don't want to be a hero, I understand." She smiled, hoping he'd understand. "I'm still sorry for slapping you. I was mad and frustrated. I didn't mean to make you feel that I hated you or that you disappointed me. Your training isn't about me."

Mon-El stepped forward and hugged her. Kara stiffened at his embrace until she let out a soft sigh and hugged him back. His breath on her neck sent goosebumps up her spine, reminding her of the kiss. They pulled apart. Mon-El gave her a sheepish smile. "So, everything is back to normal?"

"Yes, back to normal," Kara replied. A part of her was a little disappointed at the word 'normal'. It didn't seem like he remembered the kiss. She felt relieved, but also sad; she didn't understand that.

DEO Headquarters

Winn sat at his desk; the control panel to the DEO orbital sensor array keeping eyes and ears out for incoming threats as well as monitoring emergency channels. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. It had been a long day.

"You seem tired Winn," Alex said as she took a seat beside him.

"Yeah, been here for twelve hours."

"You need to go home."

Winn rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, you're right about that."

Suddenly, an alarm went off on Winn's monitor. "Damn," he said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"A blackout just struck the west coast. Coast City and three other surrounding cities just lost power. An alert has gone out; it appears that a computer virus of some type struck the west coast power grid, sending feedback into the system knocking out the computer controls for at least four power plants."

"Any idea on the source of the virus?"

Winn punched up an analysis of the virus from the FBI. "FBI computer analysts believe that this virus is reminiscent of the Brainiac virus from a few years back."

"Brainiac," Alex said. "Superman defeated Brainiac two years ago."

Winn nodded. "It appears that he's escaped."

Alex shook her head. "There's no way he could escape. His program was locked in a feedback loop in a pod in the Fortress of Solitude."

Winn turned in his seat to stare at her. "Alex, you need to contact Superman. He needs to know."

Alex stood up before she sprinted off to find J'onn.

Another alarm sounded. Winn looked at his screen. A deep space scan had picked up an object heading to Earth. Winn punched up the data display. He pulled up the image of a huge ship, twice the size of an aircraft carrier. "Oh man, no way I'm going to get any sleep now."

 _ **AN: Stay locked on target more to come.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 10**

DEO Headquarters

Alex rushed through the hallway of the DEO searching for J'onn J'onzz. She stopped at the conference room door; the last place she hadn't looked. She opened the door, her eyes widening at the prone form of the Martian Manhunter, lying on the table. She rushed to his side, shaking him carefully, not sure what was going on.

J'onn groaned as he opened his eyes. His mind spinning from what he just felt. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up and forced a smile when he saw Alex. "What happened?"

Alex frowned. "You don't remember?"

J'onn shook his head. "I was in here on a conference call. I finished and stood up when a sudden pain in my head hit me."

"I'm calling my Mother," Alex said before she picked up the conference room phone, calling Eliza in the med bay. She had a brief conversation with Eliza before she hung up. "She'll be here in a minute."

J'onn tried to stand up, but he stumbled; Alex grabbed his shoulders and eased him into the chair. "You're not going anywhere until Eliza takes a look at you."

J'onn nodded his head spun when he did that. "Yes, I think I'll sit for a bit."

Eliza rushed into the room. A bio-scanner that Winn and his team invented in her hand. She rushed to J'onn's side, using the scanner to check J'onn's brain patterns. She frowned as you looked at the readings.

"I don't like that look on your face Mom," Alex said.

Eliza forced a smile as she looked at J'onn. "You've suffered a psychic trauma."

"Was it an attack?" J'onn asked worriedly.

Eliza shook her head. "No, something else, I've never seen readings like this before."

Alex sighed. "Just something else to add to our list."

"What was that?" J'onn asked.

Alex frowned before she went into the discussion about the blackouts and the computer virus. J'onn's eyes narrowed when she talked about Brainiac. "I will contact Superman. We're going to need him for this."

"What about Kara?" Alex asked.

"Call her, we're going to need both of them," he replied.

Eliza stepped toward the door. "J'onn," she said. The Martian looked up at her. "Be careful and report any strange sensations that you might have."

J'onn smiled. "Eliza, I will let you know, I promise." She smiled before she walked out of the conference room.

Just as Eliza left the room, Winn appeared in the doorway. He was sweating and his eyes were bigger than normal. "J-J'onn, Alex, I-I n-need to…" he stopped, trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Winn," Alex said, concerned for her friend. He took a few deep breaths. "Just take it slow."

Winn nodded. "There's a ship, heading straight for us, it's huge."

"What kind of ship?" J'onn asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know. Our databases have no record of this ship," Winn replied.

J'onn's mind reeled with possibilities until a very dark thought came to mind. "Can you track its course, where it came from?"

Winn nodded, looking down at the datapad in his hand. "He read off the coordinates."

J'onn's eyes widened. Alex felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. "What's going on J'onn?"

"Those coordinates," he began. "They're from Mars."

Winn shook his head. "The ship doesn't fit any Martian designs that we have on record."

"That's because it isn't Martian," J'onn replied.

"So, whose ship is it?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but I understand what happened earlier," J'onn said as he began to pace the floor. "That ship attacked Mars. I was hit with a wave of psionic backlash. Many Martians died, the white Martians, but still, the deaths of so many beings from my world hit me hard." J'onn's eyes widened as he remembered. "M'Gann," he said. Alex's eyes grew big. "I need to see her, make sure she's okay." Just as he said that the door to the conference room opened. Eliza was there with M'Gann. Eliza helped the Martian sit down. "M'Gann, are you okay?"

M'Gann looked up at J'onn. "They're dead," she said.

J'onn sat down beside her and held her hand. "M'Gann, what do you mean?"

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "They're all dead J'onn. All the white Martians. Every living thing on Mars is dead. It's a dead world."

J'onn's eyes widened. They glowed red for a moment, stretching out to search for other Martian minds; he couldn't find any. Only M'Gann and him; the last two beings of a now dead planet. His eyes began to tear up as well before he pulled M'Gann into a hug. She cried into his shoulder. The memory of his own people's demise making him cry as well. He had hated the white Martians for what they did to his people, but now that they were gone, he didn't feel the hate anymore, just the sorrow for a now dead world.

Alex, Winn, and Eliza left the room; they didn't want to interfere in this private moment. Eliza had a few tears roll down her cheeks as her daughter hugged her. Winn left the room walking back to the control room. He needed to find Clark and Kara; they needed to know what happened and what was going on.

Three hours later at the DEO Headquarters

Superman and Supergirl sat in the conference room; Alex had filled them in on what was going on. They were both stunned at the attack on Mars, at the genocide.

"So, we have an unidentified ship that just set orbit around Earth twenty minutes ago. A ship that attacked Mars killing all of the white Martians," Kara said, repeating part of what Alex just told them.

Superman frowned. "In addition, the computer virus attacks the power plants and the attacks were reminiscent of Brainiac."

J'onn nodded. "Yes, it appears we have two problems."

Winn shook his head. "What if these events aren't separate?" All eyes were on him now. Winn gulped at all the attention. "They could be connected."

"He's right, this seems way too coincidental," Alex agreed.

A call came over the intercom. "Director J'onzz," a voice said over the intercom.

"Go ahead, this J'onzz."

"Director, we have received communications from the orbiting ship. They wish to speak to you."

J'onn looked around the room. How did they know about him? "Patch them through."

A static noise echoed through the room before it cleared up. "Is this J'onn J'onzz, the green Martian?"

"This is J'onn J'onnz, who am I speaking to?"

"I am Commander Sodam Yat of the Daxamite Royal Guard." Everyone around the table looked at each other in stunned silence. The Daxamites were still alive.

"Commander, why have you come to Earth?" J'onn asked.

"We have come looking for the heir to the Daxamite throne, his name is Lar Gand."

Kara's eyes widened, remembering the conversation with her Mother's hologram.

J'onn frowned. "How do you know he is here?"

"A white Martian bounty hunter identified him on this planet. We only seek to bring him back to his people."

Everyone around the table knew that the Daxamite commander was talking about was Mon-El. "Yes, he is here, but he goes by the name Mon-El, his memories were lost during his travels, a malfunction of the hibernation systems."

"I see," Sodam Yat replied. "We must set up a meeting. A place that is secure. The Queen wishes to see her son."

Kara and Clark both exchanged concerned looks; they knew that the part of Mon-El that was Daxamite was from his father, not mother. This was his stepmother and possibly the cause of his recently revealed trauma.

J'onn's frown deepened; he could see the troubled expressions on the faces of Kara and Clark. "We will locate Mon-El; I mean Lar Gand and send you the coordinates and timing of the meeting."

"That is fair. I look forward to your communication," Sodam Yat replied before the connection ended.

Winn stood up quickly. "You got to be joking; we're just going to turn Mon-El over to them. You know that Queen is the one that probably abused him."

J'onn sighed. "We have a potentially hostile ship in orbit around the planet. We have good reason to believe they killed the white Martians. We do not need to provoke them."

Winn fell back into his seat with a defeated look on his face.

Kara was nervous. Were they really going to hand Mon-El over to them? "J'onn, when Mon-El first arrived I visited my Mother's hologram and asked her about Daxam. She read off the reports, but then I asked her about any connection to our family." She looked at Clark. "She said that Aunt Lara worked in the diplomatic corps and that she worked on Daxam at a time, traveled there pretty often. She said that Aunt Lara visited with the Prince and that she reported on him. She even showed me a picture. He looked only eighteen when Krypton was destroyed if it is Mon-El, then more than just the memory malfunctioned; the pod allowed him to age."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Clark asked. Kara could tell that he was hurt by the secret.

"I didn't think it was Mon-El. I didn't know there was a connection. I had a memory Clark, one from the day before the destruction of Krypton. I remembered a red ship landing near Jor-El's home. I was there with Aunt Lara and you when you were just a baby. A young man exited the ship. He was dressed in a red flight suit. I believe it was the prince and now, I believe it was Mon-El," Kara replied, trying to keep her voice even, not wanting to show she was scared, afraid to lose Mon-El.

Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "He knew my Mother?"

Kara nodded. "I believe he did. I understand now. He escaped Daxam, trying to get away."

"Because they abused him," Winn added.

Kara nodded. "How can we send him back to that J'onn?"

J'onn exhaled. "I don't know. Let's set up the meeting. Maybe we can reason with them." Kara looked doubtful. "However, whatever we do, Mon-El needs to know the truth. We can't keep this from him."

"I'll tell him," a voice said from the doorway. Eliza stood in the doorway with her hand on the door handle. "He trusts me J'onn. I can explain it to him."

"How much did you hear?" J'onn asked.

"Enough," she replied. "He needs to decide for himself. He's not a prisoner J'onn. He'll make up his own mind about where he wants to go and who he wants to be."

J'onn nodded. The look on Eliza's face told him that he wouldn't win this argument. "Alright, Mon-El will decide."

Four hours later outside the fortress of solitude

Clark put his hand on Mon-El's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Mon-El sighed. "I need to face my past Clark. I need to do that so I can move on." 

"I understand Mon-El, but this is a past that you don't remember. A life that's as foreign to you as life on Earth was when you first woke up," Clark replied.

"Mon-El, Clark's right. No one is forcing you to do this," Kara added.

Mon-El sighed. "I need to know."

Clark nodded before he grabbed the dwarf alloy key and raised it toward the door. The door to the fortress slid open. The robot known as Kelex appeared. "Kal-El, Mon-El, and Kara Zor-El, I was not expecting you."

"No worries Kelex, we have a meeting scheduled here with some representatives from Daxam," Clark reassured.

"Daxamites cannot be trusted," Kelex replied before he realized that Mon-El was there. "All except for you Mon-El."

Mon-El forced a smile. "No problem Kelex. I don't remember Daxam or Krypton. It's all a clean slate for me."

Kelex moved out of the way allowing the three to enter the fortress. "Kelex allow the teleportation of one individual to enter the fortress in approximately five minutes," Clark ordered.

"Yes Kal-El," Kelex replied before he disappeared further into the fortress.

Clark, Kara, and Mon-El walked further into the fortress before they stood in the middle of the fortress's main hall. A flash of light erupted just a few feet in front of them. A woman dressed in black armor and wearing a black crown stood before them. She had dark hair that flowed down her back and her dark brown eyes narrowed at the sight of the two Kryptonians dressed with the House of El symbol on their chests. She looked at Mon-El before an almost predatory smile crossed her lips.

"Hello Lar, it is I, your mother, Queen Rhea."

 _ **AN: Stay locked on target more to come.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 11**

The Fortress of Solitude

Kara looked at Mon-El; he was frozen in shock. A sudden spike of fear ran up her spine. This was her, the woman that abused him as a child; the reason that he ran away from Daxam. Kara stepped forward. "He goes by Mon-El now."

Rhea looked at the young woman dressed in the colorful garb with the House of El symbol on her chest. She gave the girl a disdainful look. "It also appears that he is keeping company with Kryptonians. You have fallen far my son."

Mon-El frowned. "I don't remember you. Kara and Kal-El are my friends. They deserve respect.

Rhea laughed. "Respect! Their people destroyed our home. They deserve nothing but my contempt."

Clark stepped forward. "What do you really want?"

Rhea's dark eyes glared into the blue eyes of the last son of Krypton. "I want my son."

"I'm not your son," Mon-El said, his voice shaky, but he tried his best to steel his nerves.

Rhea shook her head. "So, you do know about that. It makes no difference. I raised you as my son, so you're mine."

Kara's fists clenched at her side. "He's not something to be owned. He's a sentient being with his own hopes and dreams. He doesn't belong to you."

Rhea's eyes flashed for a moment, something dark passed across her face. "I see, so she's your little whore."

Kara wanted to beat this woman to a pulp, but Clark held her back. Mon-El stepped forward. "She is no whore. She… Kara is one of the best people I know." He smiled at Kara before turning back to Rhea. "I will not go anywhere with you. Leave Earth and never return."

Rhea tucked her hands into her armor. She frowned at the three people before her. "You will return to your people, Lar." Mon-El shook his head. "Then, so be it." She pulled out a set of glowing green sai."

Clark and Kara stepped back. The radiation from the sai causing both of them intense pain and weakness. "Kryptonite," Clark said.

Kara was sweating, her heart racing in her chest. "Where did you get that?"

Rhea grinned evilly. "My planet is littered with the remains of yours." She turned to Mon-El. "You will go with me and I will let them live."

Suddenly, an explosion came from the other side of the main hall. Kelex flew across the room crashing into the wall; the smoking remains of the robot littered the floor. Ten soldiers dressed from head to toe in gray armor entered the main hall. They each carried a silver staff with a glowing energy crystal at the end. They circled Mon-El and his two Kryptonian friends.

Rhea stepped closer holding the sai in her hands. "There is no place to run Lar."

Mon-El looked at the soldiers. "Where is my father? I know he was a Daxamite."

Rhea smiled. "Oh, don't worry about Kel Gand; he's dead, I killed him."

Mon-El stepped back in shock. "Why?"

Rhea laughed. "You really don't remember anything from your time on Daxam, do you?" Mon-El frowned, but she was right. "It was an arranged marriage. Your father was still smitten with his Kryptonian, so sad that they couldn't be together. He loved you Lar, so much, but it was hard for him to see you. You reminded him of her."

Mon-El frowned. "My mother, you knew her?"

Rhea shook her head. "Kel never told me her name, only that she was Kryptonian. I hated him so much. First, I had to marry him, and second, he had you, a bastard and a freak. An abomination, a product of a traitorous union."

"Stop," Mon-El said, covering his ears, not wanting to hear any more of the venom coming out of the Queen's mouth.

Rhea stepped closer. "You pathetic child. You held so much fear. I tried to make you strong. I tried to make you a warrior."

Mon-El's eyes widened. "You were the one. The one who hurt me."

Rhea smiled. "Hurt you, it was needed to make you stronger and… more compliant."

Mon-El began to shake. "You monster. I was a child."

Clark and Kara were both on the ground; they were in pain, but they heard everything. They both looked at Mon-El. They could see his body shaking. They so wanted to help him, but they couldn't. They could only watch as everything played out.

"Come here child," Rhea ordered. Mon-El was still frozen in fear.

Suddenly, the sound of objects flying and wind whipping around filled the great hall. The ten Daxamite guards fell to the ground, each with a black throwing dart sticking out of the back of their helmets.

Rhea stepped back. "What trickery is this?"

Mon-El looked around his mind reeling with possibilities, but he couldn't see anyone. Then he saw it, a flash of purple before a lone figure stood behind Rhea. The Queen turned around her eyes widening in shock.

"You've played your role well enough, your Majesty," the figure said. He stepped into the light. He wore a tight fitting purple suit with black armor that covered his neck and shoulders. He had blond hair and his skin was light green. The strange thing about him was the three circles that were embedded in his forehead. The circles pulsed with power.

"Who are you?" Rhea asked.

The man looked at Mon-El and smiled. "A friend of your sons." Mon-El stared back; he didn't remember the man. The man sighed when he saw the lack of remembrance on Mon-El's face. "The name is Brainiac Five."

Clark crawled to Kara's side. "Do you know him?" Kara whispered.

Clark shook his head. "No, but he knows Mon-El, I mean Lar."

Rhea held her weapons out in front of her. "Stay back."

Brainiac Five raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not here to fight you. Lar Gand needs to do this."

Mon-El stepped forward. Rhea turned and smiled. "Yes child, come forth and meet your end."

Mon-El began to shake, his mind racing with anger, not fear. "I hate you," he yelled as he ran forward. Rhea slashed with one of her sai, striking Mon-El across the cheek, red blood hitting a group of crystals on a nearby table. Rhea spun around, embedding the other sai up to its hilt in Mon-El's stomach. He stumbled back, clutching the weapon in his hand before Rhea hit him with a front kick sending the hybrid across the room and into a crystal display case.

Clark and Kara tried to stand, but they couldn't, Kara's heart pounded harder in her chest, worry for Mon-El flooding her mind.

Rhea looked down at the two Kryptonians. "Time to end this," she said, but before she could hurt either Kryptonian the sharpened point of a black blade popped out of her chest. Her dark eyes went wide before her skin turned gray and she fell to the ground dead.

Standing behind her was Brainiac Five. He looked down at Kara and Clark. "You do not get to kill them. That is my job." He bent down and grabbed one of the sai.

Kara looked up at Brainiac Five. "Why?"

Brainiac Five looked down; the circles on his forehead glowing brighter. "I loved you and you threw it in my face. All because you couldn't open up. You couldn't handle a relationship."

Kara tried to focus but the pain was too much. "What?"

"Oh, you won't remember. They haven't come here yet. You haven't left with them. You haven't come into my life," Brainiac Five replied. Kara had no idea what he meant.

However, Clark had an idea. "You're from the Legion."

Brainiac Five looked down at the Man of Steel. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen, hey, Clark," he replied.

Clark's eyes widened. "How?"

Brainiac Five laughed. "You two like one-word questions. Must be a Kryptonian thing." He began to pace back and forth. "Yes, I'm from the future. I came back for revenge."

With Mon-El

Mon-El woke up, his stomach filled with pain. He looked down at the Kryptonite sai in his stomach. He clutched the weapon and pulled it out. He bit his lip hard, blood pooling in his mouth, but at least he hadn't alerted anyone to his location. His wounds began to heal; a perk of being a Kryptonian-Daxamite hybrid. He looked around. He was lying on the ground, broken crystal all around him. He rolled onto his side and looked straight ahead. On the ground in front of him, only a foot away was a gold ring. He reached for it, grabbing it with his hand before looking at it closely. It was gold with a round surface at the top. In the round face of the ring was a black background, as dark as space. On the black background of the ring was a large, golden letter 'L' and within the open part of the letter was a gold comet, streaking across the black background. Something clicked in his mind at the sight of the ring. He knew what to do, for the first time since he'd landed on Earth, he remembered something. He placed the ring on his finger before a golden light engulfed him.

Back to Brainiac Five

Brainiac Five stepped closer, reaching down to point the Sai at Kara's face. Suddenly, a golden light engulfed the entire great hall. Brainiac Five turned around quickly. Holding the sai in front of his body for protection. His eyes widened at the sight before him. It was Mon-El, but no longer the lost and amnesiac hybrid, standing before Brainiac Five was his best friend and brother in arms, Valor; the leader of the Legion of Superheroes.

Valor stood before his old friend and the two Kryptonians, who just stared up at him in shock and wonder. Valor was dressed in his most recent costume. He wore a skintight suit that showed off his muscled body, it was mostly black with white stars that glowed like real stars. The suit had a red stripe on the side that ran from his ankles, up his legs and torso until the color covered his arms and the red color created a large red 'V' on his chest. He wore a royal blue cape that was attached to the suit with gold clasps. A blue belt that matched the cape crossed his waist with the symbol of the Legion on the belt buckle. He also had gold boots on his feet and gold gauntlets on his forearms that matched the color of the clasps on his cape.

"Valor," Brainiac Five said. The android's mind reeling from the appearance of his best friend.

"Five, you need to step away from my friends."

Brainiac Five took a step back until he realized what he did. He couldn't let his old leader get in the way. "She needs to pay for what she did."

Valor shook his head. "Five, this isn't you talking. So, you and Kara had a fight, it doesn't mean anything."

"No, she told me she needed space, that I was confusing her."

Valor looked at his friend. The only thing that was new about him was the three circles on his forehead. "What did you do, Five?"

"I… I went to the museum… the Legion museum."

Valor's eyes widened. "You opened the pod."

Brainiac Five laughed, it was not the laugh of Valor's friend. "Yes, he did. He released my essence and I decided to inhabit the greatest technological creation, my grandson; five generations removed."

"Brainiac, you need to leave him, return to the pod," As Valor said that he pushed a button on the crystal table that his blood splattered on earlier. A pod, a Kryptonian hibernation pod appeared.

"Mon-El, you can't open that," Clark said weakly.

Valor ignored him. Brainiac stepped back. "Don't come any closer," he was shaking, the sai in his hand nearly falling out of his grasp. Valor's eyes glowed before two powerful beams of heat vision burned the Kryptonian sai into a puddle of molten goo on the floor. Before Brainiac could move Valor was on him, with speed that could rival that of the Flash, he grabbed the android, opened the pod, placing Brainiac Five within the pod and shutting the hatch. Brainiac Five beat his fists against the glass, but it wouldn't break.

With the Kryptonite melted and the other sai too far away to cause them pain, Clark and Kara stood up. They were both shaky from the ordeal. They turned to look at Mon-El. "Mon-El," Kara said, hesitantly.

Valor stood before them with his hands on his hips. "I am Valor, leader of the Legion of Superheroes."

Clark and Kara just stared at him in wonder. Clark stepped toward the pod. "What are you going to do to him?"

Valor looked down at the pod. All of the memories of his friend flooding his mind. The way Five was there when he first arrived in the thirty-first century. Five was his first friend. The one that helped him fit in, trained him to be a hero. He looked down into the pod. The android was striking the glass of the pod, screaming to be set free. For just a moment, Valor wanted to open the pod, but when he saw the three glowing circles on his friend's brow, he knew, his purpose here in the past was clear. "He must be destroyed," he said before Clark or Kara could do anything Valor grabbed the pod, jumping into the air flying toward the roof of the great hall before breaking through and into the sky. Clark and Kara could only look up at where he flew off. They were still too weak to try to stop him. They both slumped down on the floor.

Valor flew into the sky; he could hear the screams of the android, of his friend. Tears filled his eyes as he flew into space; the Legion ring sending a glowing, golden shield around him so he could breathe in space. He flew as fast as he could, thankful that there was no sound in space, that he couldn't hear his old friend, his brother in all but blood. He put all the force in one final push before he sent the pod toward the sun. He watched from a distance as the pod raced toward the sun at a speed that no ship from Earth or Mars could ever reach. He watched for what seemed like hours before the pod entered the corona of the sun and exploded. His friend was gone and with him the threat of Brainiac.

Valor flew back to Earth, his sadness dissipating as he entered the planet's atmosphere. He entered the fortress landing from where he took off. Clark and Kara both looked a lot better.

"You didn't have to kill him," Clark said, barely able to control his temper.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but it had to be done, believe me, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do," Valor replied, walking away from the two Kryptonians.

Kara didn't know what to say. She felt betrayed, but that was silly, Mon-El never betrayed her. He never knew who he really was. "What are you going to do now?" Valor stopped and turned to look at her.

"I think we can answer that," a male voice said from the other side of the hall. Three figures dressed in colorful uniforms, each wearing the same belt buckle as Valor. A dark haired young man was the one who spoke; he wore a black uniform with silver circles on his chest.

"Cosmic Boy," Valor said. Cosmic Boy smiled at his friend and mentor.

Valor looked at the blond haired boy standing next to Cosmic Boy. He wore a blue and white uniform with lightning bolts across the chest.

"Lightning Lad," Valor said. Lightning Lad smiled in returned with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Valor smiled at the beautiful blond girl dressed in a pink and white uniform with an image of the planet Saturn on her chest. Kara frowned at the way Mon-El… the way Valor smiled at her.

"Saturn Girl," Valor said. Saturn girl grinned at her friend, her big brother.

Clark stepped forward, smiling at his three friends; friends he hadn't seen since he was a teenager. "You're all really here," Clark said, his voice filled with wonder.

"It's good to see you as well, Kal-El," Saturn Girl replied.

Valor smiled at the exchange. He hadn't come into the past to meet Clark as a teenager, but he was the one that sent them. "I suppose you all are here to take me home."

Cosmic Boy frowned. "Lar, I think we need to talk."

Valor stepped toward his friends from the Legion; Kara and Clark followed him. The six of them stood in a circle around the main control panel to the Fortress; the hole in the ground where Clark's pod had been was in front of them. "What do we need to discuss?"

Saturn Girl looked at her friend and leader. "You can't come back with us."

"What?"

Cosmic Boy's expression darkened. "We sent you back here to prevent Kara from being killed by Brainiac Five, but in doing so, your presence has disrupted the timeline."

Valor clenched his fists at his sides. "I came back to save the timeline, not damage it further. You should have let me keep my memories."

Saturn Girl shook her head. "You misunderstand. The timeline is not damaged. You have fixed it. Your presence here without your memories has fixed the timeline."

Valor looked at the three members of the Legion before him. "You knew, all along you knew."

Lightning lad stepped toward his friend. "Valor, we did, but we couldn't tell you. You know that things had to play out the way they did."

Valor sighed. "So, I can't return with you. I can't go home." Kara and Clark looked at each other. This was Mon-El's home, but clearly, Valor didn't consider it home.

Saturn Girl stepped forward and hugged her friend, her big brother. "This is your home Lar or should I call you Mon-El now?"

The two pulled out of the hug. "I don't know who I am anymore Imra."

Saturn Girl gave him a sad smile before she gave a nod toward Cosmic Boy. Cosmic Boy touched a control on his wrist. A light flashed in the hole where the pod once sat, when the light faded, Mon-El's pod was in the hole. "My pod?" Valor asked.

Cosmic Boy smiled. "It's Kal-El's pod actually."

"You sent Mon-El back here my pod?" Clark questioned.

Lightning Lad nodded. "Yes, we had to make it seem that Valor was in a similar pod. We needed you all to trust him; he needed people to trust him, to care for him when he had no memories of who he was."

"Why did Brainiac Five want to kill me?" Kara asked.

Saturn Girl frowned at the question, but a nod from Cosmic Boy told her enough; she could explain the truth. "In the previous timeline, Kal-El or Clark defeated Brainiac, who nearly escaped his prison in the pod. Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, and I came from the future to help. You came back with us. You said that you had nothing left here. You and Brainiac Five became close. I guess you know the rest."

"I don't know why I would leave here," Kara said.

"Kara, I don't really know, you felt left out. You felt like you weren't needed. I don't know," Saturn Girl replied.

Kara nodded. She looked at Mon-El, but his focus was on the pod. "Why bring the pod here?" Valor asked.

Cosmic Boy smiled. "It belongs here in the fortress, plus there is a message; one that I think all three of you should hear."

"What message?" Clark asked.

Cosmic Boy smiled. "One that will make things clearer." He looked at his two friends. "We have to go Lar."

Valor nodded. I understand. He hugged his three friends. Two of them disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only Saturn Girl. She smiled at Valor, a tear falling down her cheek. "I'll miss you, big brother."

Valor smiled, his eyes tearing up as well. Saturn Girl smiled one last time and disappeared. Valor rubbed the wetness from his eyes, walking toward the pod. He looked down to see a red button, flashing before him. He hadn't seen that button before. Kara and Clark stood on either side of him. Valor reached down and touched the button.

The control panel behind the pod lit up before a light extended down from the ceiling, revealing the image of a beautiful blond woman, her blue eyes shining down upon them.

"Aunt Lara," Kara said. Her blue eyes tearing up at the sight of her aunt; the mother of her cousin.

"Mother," Clark said.

Valor stared up at her. "Lara," he said, his voice showing that he knew who she was.

Lara didn't even look at Kara or Clark. Her eyes were fixed on Lar Gand of Daxam. "Oh Lar, I thought this day would never come."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you," Lar replied, his voice sad.

Lara smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Jor-El and I knew we wouldn't make it. I'm just glad that you left when you did. I also understand that you saved them," she said as you looked at Clark and Kara.

Lar smiled. "I only did what you would have done."

"Oh Lar, you were always too good for Daxam. You were too kind and caring. Such a departure from those around you," Lara replied.

"Aunt Lara, what is the message that you came to tell us?" Kara asked impatiently.

Lara smiled at her niece. "Always so impatient Kara." Kara blushed. "My message is for Lar Gand." Lar looked at her curiously. "Lar, I hope you will understand. I could never tell you this on Daxam or in front of my husband."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Lar asked.

Lara smiled at him. "Lar Gand, as you know, you are of Daxam and Krypton. What you don't know is who your mother is or was." Lar looked at her, a hopeful expression on his face. "Lar, I am your mother."

 _ **AN: Longest chapter yet and I tied up a few story lines, and revealed a great deal of Mon-El, or Lar Gand, or is it Valor? Stay locked on target to learn more.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 12**

The Fortress of Solitude

Mon-El or Lar stepped back, his eyes widening, so much that it would have been funny in any other situation.

"What?" Kara said a little louder than she meant.

Lara smiled down at her niece. "Lar Gand is my son. I had a child with Kel Gand."

Clark was dumbfounded; he had a brother, a half-brother. "When did this happen?"

Lara smiled down at her son; to Clark, she looked alive and not a hologram of his dead mother. "I was young, a few years younger than Kara is now. I worked for my father; he was the ambassador to Daxam. I was his aid, very young for the post, but my father always said I was better than most. She smiled; even the artificial intelligence of the hologram had the emotions of Lara Jor-El. I was so young and the prince; he was different from what I was taught about Daxamites. He cared for his people, even though the system that he was in did not. We had an affair; it was many years before I met your father. We made a mistake and a child was born."

"So, I'm just some mistake, something to push under the rug, like the humans say," Lar said. His blue-gray eyes narrowed. Clark and Kara both stepped away from him; he gave off an aura of power that they had never felt from him before.

Lara frowned down at her son. "No Lar, my father was so angry when I told him; he made me give you up, to send you to your father."

Lar clenched his fists. "Send the freak to live with his father, on a planet that hated Krypton, where I was branded a mistake, a freak among xenophobes."

Lara's expression was so sad that Kara and Clark really believed she was alive. "Mon-El," Kara said.

Lar looked at her. "That's not my name," he yelled.

Clark stepped up to protect his cousin. "Hey, she didn't mean anything by it. Just calm down." Clark placed his hand on Lar's shoulder.

Lar shrugged off his hand angrily. "Don't touch me," he yelled, making Clark take a step back. "None of you know what it was like. To be so close to your father, but to never see him. He would rather leave me alone in my misery than to help me. I only had a stepmother that hated me. A monster that abused me mentally and physically." He looked up at Lara. "You were my only friend. The only one I could confide in and you kept this from me. You betrayed me. You knew how much I wanted to meet you, to know you."

"You knew me Lar. I was there as much as I could be. Kel let me, even if he had to hide that fact from Rhea. I did all that I could, but in the end, it was all up to you. You escaped. I was… I mean… I am so proud of you." Lara looked at her son, pleading with him with her blue eyes that he'd understand.

"I can't… no… I don't know," Lar said, clutching his head in his hands before he screamed, flying up and out of the fortress, sending out a sonic boom that shook the fortress.

Clark and Kara just looked up toward the ceiling. They looked back at Lara. "I never meant to hurt him," Lara said, her image flickered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Clark asked. His voice was soft, but Kara could sense his pain. He had a brother, one that he never knew about.

Lara looked down at her youngest son, even though he was physically older than Lar, Lar Gand was born first, almost eighteen years before Kal-El. "I thought he was gone. I hoped he was traveling, exploring the universe like he always dreamed of doing."

"You could have told me," Clark replied.

Lara's brow furrowed. "I know, but I didn't want to disappoint you. I didn't want you to think that I didn't love your father. I loved Jor-El so much. I had met Kel years before Jor-El. I loved him for a while, but it was just a crush. We were friends after; Kel wanted more, but we both knew it couldn't happen. He had his arranged marriage with Rhea and my father and duty to Krypton pulled me away. I met Jor-El and I realized that he was the other half of my soul and together we had you."

Clark smiled. A weight lifted from his heart. "What about Lar?"

"I don't know Kal-El. He has a lot of resentment. He's buried it in his years in the future. I never anticipated that he would be pulled into a wormhole, one that sent him to the future. I should have realized that he would wait for us at the edge of our solar system. He was always too loyal to those he cared for," Lara replied, a wistful smile on her face.

"So, he did save us?" Kara asked.

Lara smiled. "Always the hero, even as he went through so much suffering and pain on Daxam. I never knew the full extent of his problems on Daxam. It was hidden very well, but now, I should have killed Rhea myself."

Clark shook his head. "That wouldn't have helped. It would have caused another war between Krypton and Daxam."

Lara smiled. "So much like your father Kal-El. Yes, there was nothing I could have done." She wore a resigned expression on her face.

"So, if Mon-El is Clark's brother, then he's my cousin, right?" Kara questioned, a curious expression on her face.

Lara smiled knowingly; the look on her face reminded Kara of Eliza. "Only by marriage, you are related by blood because Jor-El and Zor-El were brothers. You and I share no such link. Even though I wished we did."

Kara smiled. "I always thought of you as my aunt, just as much as Astra."

Lara smiled. "I must go; this program's time is running short. Tell my son, your brother, that I loved him and that he has made me so proud, just like you have." The image disappeared, making the hall darker and just a little colder.

Clark sighed, looking at his cousin. "I wish I got to know her."

Kara smiled. "Maybe you can, through your brother."

Clark smiled in return. "I need to find him. Do you know where he might go?"

"Well, where do most people go to drown their sorrows?"

Clark's blue eyes sparkled. "I think we both know."

They two took off, flying through the hole in the ceiling of the great hall.

The Alien Bar

Valor landed in the alley behind the bar. He touched his Legion ring, a golden light covered his body before his uniform disappeared, replaced by his human clothes. He turned and walked into the back door of the bar.

M'Gann smiled when she saw him enter. "Mon-El," she said. At first, he didn't respond until she called him again.

He looked up at her, remembering who she was. "M'Gann, sorry, I was lost in thought."

"I haven't seen you since the last time you were upset, seems like you're having the same problem."

Lar or Mon-El rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, it's been a rough day; do you have anything to drink that won't… put me under the table like last time?"

M'Gann nodded, remembering the few drinks she had after finding out about Mars. "I think I have just the thing."

Lar walked over to a table and sat down. M'Gann joined him a moment later setting down a glass with an amber liquid in it. He grabbed the glass with both hands, careful not to crush it. M'Gann gave him a concerned look before she walked away. Lar sighed before he brought the glass up to his lips and took a sip. The liquid burned slightly on the way down, but Lar found the sensation comforting.

Lar thought about the events of the day. His fight with Rhea. The reveal that she killed his father. The appearance of Brainiac Five. His finding the ring and return of his memories. His fight with Brainiac and the appearance of his fellow members of the Legion. Finally, the reveal that he was destined to stay here, in the past the timeframe where he was originally from. It was a lot to take in, but it all paled in comparison to the fact that Lara Jor-El was his mother. That revelation was more than he could handle. He took another drink, wishing that he was back home, in the thirty-first century.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't see Clark and Kara walk in, dressed in civilian clothes.

Clark and Kara entered the bar, M'Gann sending them a signal in Mon-El's direction. Instead of going to Mon-El directly, they walked to the bar and sat down in front of M'Gann.

"M'Gann, this is my cousin Clark," Kara said.

M'Gann smiled. "You mean Superman, don't you?"

Kara's eyes widened. "How did you?" Clark leaned in closer, wanting to know the answer. "J'onn didn't…"

"No, of course not," M'Gann said. She looked at Clark and smiled, her eyes flashing red. "You can't hide from a Martian."

Clark felt a little self-conscious when her eyes flashed red. "Yes, I get that," he replied. That earned a smile from Kara and a chuckle from M'Gann.

"No worries, we're all friends here," M'Gann reassured. "So, about Mon-El."

Clark sighed. "Is he going by Mon-El?"

M'Gann gave them a strange look before Kara went into the details of what happened today. M'Gann was shocked, to say the least, but she was also satisfied that the woman that killed her race had been taken care of. She looked over at Mon-El with a sad expression. "I feel bad for him. To have all of that revealed at once and then to learn that you can't go back, to the place that's been your home for years. What can you say to that?"

Clark sighed. "That's the reason we're sitting here, instead of over there with my brother."

M'Gann reached out and touched Clark's hand. "I think he needs a family now, more than ever before. He's had a lot of trauma today, so much that it would have broken a lesser man."

Clark nodded. He agreed; Valor was an exceptional man. From the brief display of his prowess in battle, the use of his powers and the respect he had from the Legion, no wonder he was their leader, and at such a young age. "Kara, why don't you sit here with M'Gann. Let me talk to… him first."

Kara nodded watching as Clark walked away.

Clark approached the table. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Lar looked up. "It's a free country, even in this time period."

Clark nodded, sitting down across from his brother. "I'm sorry Lar."

Lar sat down his glass. He wasn't even close to feeling the effects of the drink. "It's not your fault Clark."

"I know it's not, but I just want to help."

"I know, and I appreciate that. I just don't know what to do now."

"I think this world at this time could use another hero. I think the greatest hero of the thirty-first century would be more than welcome here."

Lar smiled. "I guess so; I was welcome here when I was just Mon-El."

"Yes, you were. Besides, you've got family here."

Lar smiled. "Friends as well," he added. "Only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Who am I really?"

Clark smiled. "I've met a lot of heroes that asked the same thing, maybe none of them had the same backstory as you, but they were always looking for an answer."

Lar nodded. "So, who do you think I am?"

Clark smiled. "So, there is Lar Gand, raised on Daxam, but escaped to get away and to explore. There is Valor, the great hero, and leader of the Legion. Then, there is Mon-El, my brother in blood and more, the man who has friends and life here. Lastly, there is Mike Matthews, the human name used to cover your real identity."

Lar frowned. "I can get behind Valor and maybe even Mike Matthews, but who am I, Lar or Mon-El?"

Clark smiled. "That's not the right question. Who do you want to be?"

Lar or Mon-El just stared at his brother. Who did he want to be? Did he want to be Lar Gand, the man who ran away from abuse in the name of exploration or was he Mon-El, the young man who wanted to build a life on Earth, to put aside the past he didn't remember? He smiled up at his newly revealed brother. "Hello Clark or Kal-El, I'm your big brother, Mon-El, nice to finally meet you," he said, extending his hand across the table. Clark's eyes shined with happiness as he clasped his brother's hand, shaking it happily.

"Hey now, I'm older," Clark replied.

Mon-El smiled mischievously. "Only physically, Old Man."

Clark chuckled, Mon-El joining in.

M'Gann and Kara smiled from the bar. "It looks like things are going to work out just fine," M'Gann said.

Kara smiled as she looked at Clark and Mon-El. Until a thought came to her. What about her and Mon-El? Kara stood up, wanting to be anywhere but here. "M'Gann, sorry I need to get back to work, please let Clark know… thanks," she said as she rushed out of the bar, leaving a very confused Martian behind.

Three hours later, at DEO Headquarters

Alex and Winn sat at the main control console, looking at the data on the Daxam ship that orbited the planet.

Suddenly, Superman landed on the balcony before walking into the headquarters, earning the attention of all of the DEO agents around him.

"Superman," J'onn said as he saw the Kryptonian.

"Hey, J'onn, any changes regarding the Daxamite ship?"

J'onn looked at the main display screen. "No, from Kara's report on the incident at the fortress I'm surprised they haven't left."

Clark smiled. "Don't worry; I think they'll be leaving soon."

"The ship is leaving orbit, it's really moving away fast," Winn said.

Alex sat up in her chair. "A small object flying fast, heading toward National City. Should we deploy countermeasures?"

J'onn was about to respond before Clark put his hand on his shoulder. "No worries, it's a friend."

Just as Clark finished talking, a red streak landed on the balcony and sped into the DEO control room. When the blur stopped, everyone in the room was shocked to see Mon-El, dressed in an incredible looking uniform with a blue cape flowing behind him.

Clark smiled at the sight of his brother. "I'd like to introduce everyone to my brother, Valor."

Mon-El smiled. "Hey guys," he said before Winn ran from his chair and tackled him in a hug. Mon-El smiled down at his much shorter friend. "Hey, Winn… you can let go of me now."

Winn blushed releasing Valor from the death lock. "Sorry… yeah, a… cool suit."

Alex walked up to the two before she slapped Winn on the back of the head. "You don't assault people as soon as they enter the building.

Clark smiled. "No, you wait for a while before you slap them on the back of the head," he quipped, earning a slight blush from Alex.

J'onn walked forward. "Mon-El, it's good to see you. I take it the Daxamites left because of you?"

Mon-El nodded. "Yes, I told them that their queen was dead and that if they didn't want to join her they would leave."

J'onn sighed. "That could have sparked an incident."

Mon-El smiled. "Yes, it could have, but I think I motivated them to leave after I informed them that their Queen had killed the King. I told them to live among the stars and that Daxam was dead."

J'onn frowned, but the look in Mon-El's steely eyes told him that this version of Mon-El, no the hero Valor, was not someone you would want trifle with. "Good… so… what do you plan to do now?"

Mon-El smiled. "I thought I'd go back to school if you don't mind, but also help out the DEO when you needed me."

Clark smiled at his brother and looked at J'onn curiously. "We can always use the help." J'onn walked toward the conference room. "Let's talk about it more as I debrief you from the most recent events." Mon-El nodded, following J'onn before he stopped, turned around and gave a wink toward Clark, which made the Man of Steel smile in amusement.

Alex walked up to Clark. "He seems a lot happier than what Kara described."

Clark nodded. "I think he finally understands who he wants to be."

Alex looked at him curiously. "And who would that be?"

"He wants to be Mon-El the alien, Mike the normal person, and Valor, the greatest hero of the thirty-first century."

Alex smiled. "It seems you're pretty happy too."

Clark chuckled. "I have a brother, as you know, siblings are something to cherish."

Alex returned the laugh. "Most of the time, but sometimes they can be closed off and pig-headed."

Clark's brow furrowed. "What has Kara done now?"

Alex shook her head. "It's not what she's done, but what she hasn't."

"That's rather cryptic."

Alex took a step away from the superhero. "Let's just say that she needs to confront her feelings for a certain young man."

Clark's eyes widened. "Oh… she likes someone… who?"

Alex chuckled. "So oblivious, just like your brother," she replied as she walked away.

Clark's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what she meant. His eyes widened comically before he rushed after Alex. "Alex, wait up!"

 _ **AN: Saw a few comments that Kara and Mon-El were cousins now, but I just wanted to clarify that in the story. They are only cousins because Lara married Jor-El, but they are not related by blood as Kara and Clark are. Stay locked on target to learn more.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 13**

Kara's Apartment

Kara sat on her couch, a pint of ice cream in her hand as she watched an old musical on the television. A blanket covered her legs. She wasn't really into the movie; her thoughts were preoccupied with a certain alien, Mon-El. She sighed, wondering how everything could have gotten so much more complicated, but it had. Mon-El was from the future, but he was also the boy that she met as a child on Krypton. The one in the red flight suit, flying that sleek, red spaceship. She smiled thinking about what she thought of him back then. At first, when she saw him, she was afraid that he would try to hurt her family since Daxamites were not considered very nice by Kryptonian standards. However, those thoughts were dispelled as soon as Aunt Lara had seen him; the way she looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the universe. Now she knew the answer, this was her son. The boy that grew up to be an adventurous young man. The young man that saved Clark's life. The one that saved her life.

A knock on her door broke her away from her thoughts. She pulled back the blanket. She was wearing yoga pants and a light shirt with a V-neck color. She rushed to the door. "Alex, just leave me alone," she said through the door, but Alex didn't respond. "Okay." She opened the door and froze; standing in front of her was Mon-El, dressed in a blue shirt and jeans.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you," Mon-El said. It was clear by the way he fiddled with his hands that he was nervous.

Kara bit her bottom lip before saying, "Sure, c-come in."

Mon-El gave her a small smile before he stepped into the apartment. He looked around the place and smiled when he saw the blanket on the couch and the television running. "I didn't mean to interrupt your show."

Kara shook her head. "It's just an old movie. I can watch it again anytime." She walked to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. "Come on, sit down. We can talk here."

Mon-El nodded before he sat down at the table across from her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Why the concern?" Kara's eyes narrowed.

Mon-El frowned. "You ran off at the bar. Clark said you were with him. M'Gann said that you got a call."

Kara's brow furrowed. "I had some work to do."

Mon-El gave her a skeptical look. "I went to CatCo; they said you called in sick. When they told me that I knew something was wrong."

Kara sighed. "I had a lot to think about, okay?"

"Okay, I was just worried about you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to make sure that you weren't mad at me."

Kara's brow furrowed more. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm not who you thought I was."

Kara shook her head. "You didn't know what the plan was. You didn't know who you were."

"So, my coming from the future to save you from my future best friend didn't cause you any second thoughts," Mon-El as he tried to figure out in his head if what he said made any sense at all.

"Second thoughts?" she asked curiously.

Mon-El's blue-gray eyes darkened. "About being my friend."

Kara's blue eyes watered. She reached across the table and took his hand. "I'll always be your friend. I'm just confused now."

"About?"

"A lot of things. You're my cousin's half-brother. You're already a hero; a great one from what I can tell." She pulled her hand away from his. "You don't need me to train you."

Mon-El nodded. "That's all true, but I still need you."

"Why? My future self already knew yo. Won't my presence always remind you of Brainiac Five, about what happened to him?"

Mon-El sighed. "You are a lot different than that future Kara. She was so closed off. She felt alone. You were like that when I first met you, but you've been open to me and so I got to see the real Kara Zor-El."

Kara looked down at the table. "So, you got to see the little girl that is afraid of failing. Afraid of disappointing everyone. That little girl that never really grew up when her planet was destroyed."

Mon-El shook his head. "You really think that about yourself?" Kara nodded. "I don't see you that way, Kara. I don't see that cute little girl that Lar Gand saw on Krypton. She hadn't grown up in a strange world yet." She looked up into his eyes. "I see a beautiful person, inside and out. I see a person that loves her family unconditionally. I see the selfless hero that protects her city. I see the friend that even though I was part Daxamite, looked out for me, tried to help me. A true friend and I will always be grateful to you for that."

Kara stared into his eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek. "You don't have to say those things to make me feel better."

"Kara Zor-El, you need to get out of this pity party and be the hero this world needs," he said sternly, in the voice of Valor. She sat up straight, not really realizing that she did so. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. He was gentle, even though he didn't need to be. "I need you to be my hero too." He smiled as he pulled his hand away and stood up. I think I should probably go. He was feeling a little awkward now. He walked to the door, followed by Kara. He opened the door and stood out in the hallway. He turned to see Kara standing in the doorway, just staring at him. "You know it's hard."

Kara gave him a puzzled look. "What's hard?"

"To leave you when you're looking at me like that."

Kara blushed slightly. "Like what?"

Mon-El smiled. "With those big blue eyes; those comets."

Kara's eyes widened. "You remember?"

It was Mon-El's turn to blush, but he nodded. "Yes, I remember kissing you or more like you kissing me."

Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Hey, I was drunk. Anyway, why didn't you say anything?"

Mon-El sighed. "I was scared, Kara. I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had."

Kara sighed. "That's the same reason I never told you."

Mon-El chuckled. "Maybe we think too much."

Kara laughed. "That's for sure." She said as she moved forward, capturing his lips with hers. Mon-El froze for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her back and deepened the kiss. Kara moved her arms around his neck, running a hand through his hair. She pulled him back into her apartment, kicking the door closed, careful not to knock it off its hinges.

They both stood in the middle of the room kissing before they finally broke apart. They had their foreheads touching, staring into each other's eyes. "That was unexpected," Mon-El said, a broad smile on his face.

Kara smiled. "Not unwelcome I hope?"

Mon-El kissed her on the nose. "Not unwelcome at all." Kara's brow scrunched up.

The two just stood there in a tight embrace. "What do we do now?"

Suddenly, a few sirens could be heard outside Kara's window. Mon-El sighed. "Sounds like help is needed." The two broke apart, Kara running into her bedroom to change. Mon-El touched his Legion ring; a bright light appeared before he was clad in his red, black, gold, and blue uniform.

Kara rushed back into the living room. "You're quick."

Mon-El smiled before he showed her the ring. "Thirty-first-century technology comes in handy." He walked to the balcony and opened the door. "Shall we?"

Kara rushed forward and into the air. Mon-El smiled after her before he took off into the air, his blue cape fluttering behind him.

DEO Headquarters – three hours later

Alex and J'onn stood at the table with a holographic map of the city before them. Suddenly, two people landed on the balcony. Supergirl and Valor walked into the headquarters. The DEO agents smiled at the superhero duo.

"Great job on those alien bank robbers," Alex said.

"Yes, the two of you make a good team," J'onn added.

Kara and Mon-El smiled at each other. "So, anything else you got for us?" Kara asked.

J'onn smiled. "I believe that's it for today."

Mon-El looked up at the clock on the wall. "Breakfast?"

Kara smiled. "Pancakes at the diner down the street."

"Sounds good to me," he replied before flying back out the window.

Kara smiled at her sister, sending her a wink before flying after him. Alex wore a bright smile; she was so happy for her sister.

J'onn looked over at Alex. "They both seem pretty happy today."

Alex just stared at the Martian. "You don't see it."

"See what?" J'onn looking at her with a bewildered expression on his face.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Never mind, Mom is right; men are oblivious, no matter if they're alien or human."

She walked away leaving J'onn standing, looking after her curiously. "What does that mean?" he said as he rushed after her.

 _ **AN: A short chapter but important I think and I just wanted to leave it there for now. Stay locked on target to learn more.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 14**

Kara Danver's Apartment

Kara stood in front of a mirror wearing a pink dress, turning around, craning her neck to look in the mirror as she moved around. She stopped looking at herself. She frowned before she sighed in resignation. She zoomed away from the mirror, returning only a few second later dressed in a long flowing black dress before she zoomed off again. She repeated the process until she stood in the mirror in a red dress. She put her glasses on and stared back at the mirror. She frowned for a moment before she heard a knock on her door.

She rushed to the door and opened it; standing in front of her was Mon-El, dressed in dark blue jeans, a blue, buttoned-up shirt with a black jacket over it. He was wearing his glasses and his dark hair was combed to the side. She was a little dumbstruck at how good he looked. She shook her head slightly before a broad smiled crossed her face. "You're early," she said.

Mon-El smiled at her nervousness. "Well, hello to you too."

Kara frowned. "Hello, you're early, I'm not ready yet."

Mon-El stepped closer, reaching forward and touching one of her princess curls. "You look ready to me and beautiful."

Kara blushed before she stepped away from him to let him come in. Mon-El walked into the apartment, his smile widened as he noticed the blush on Kara's cheeks. Kara closed the door behind him. Mon-El turned around and smiled as Kara stared at him with her hands on her hips. "You do look beautiful," he said.

Kara put her hand over her mouth; she almost giggled. She cleared her throat. "Thank you, you look very handsome."

Mon-el blushed a little. "Thank you. So… where did you want to go out?"

"You mean you haven't planned a place for us to go out?"

Mon-El paced nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, worried that he blew it. "I've never actually done this before."

Kara's blue eyes widened. "You mean a date?"

Mon-El nodded. "Yeah, not on Daxam, not in the future, and certainly not here."

"Oh Mon-El, what am I going to do with you?" Kara had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Mon-El stepped closer, placing his hands on her hips, making Kara's skin tingle. "I know one thing," he said before he leaned forward and kissed her, making Kara stand up on her tippy toes to deepen the kiss. They broke apart a few seconds later. "Yeah, so good."

Kara' cheeks became beat red. "I know this little Italian restaurant around the corner."

"Sounds good to me."

Kara opened the door; Mon-El stepped out, his eyes never leaving hers. She closed the door and the two walked down the hallway, Mon-El grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked out of Kara's apartment building.

They entered the restaurant a few minutes later, taking a corner booth with a window that looked out at the city. It was dark out now, but it was still warm even though the sky was clear.

Mon-El smiled across the table from Kara before he turned and looked out the window. "It's a beautiful night."

Kara followed his gaze. "Yeah, you can see some stars, even with all of the city lights."

Mon-El nodded his smile slipping away as he stared at the sky. "In the future, the sky is clearer, less light pollution." Kara waited for him to continue. "I always loved the stars, on Daxam they were the only company I had. I'd look up at the stars and dream about all of the people on the planets that circled them. I wanted so bad to be out there, exploring the universe, meeting new people, learning about new cultures. Lara… I mean my mother, she would come see me, not as often as I hoped, but more than anyone else did. She would tell me about Krypton, about the other inhabited worlds. That was the reason I escaped, not just to be free of my prison, but to see the universe. My mother, she knew what I wanted; I just wish I could have saved her, could have known who she really was." Mon-El wiped a tear that slipped from his eye.

Kara's eyes watered; her heart ached for him. She listened to Mon-El talk about his past. She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. She rubbed comforting circles on the back of his hand. "Hey, you're not alone now."

Mon-El looked away from the night sky. He looked at Kara, his blue-gray eyes shining with unshed tears. He could see the reflection of water in Kara's blue eyes. "When I escaped and came to Krypton. I didn't know what to expect. I should have been scared, but I wasn't. Do you know what scared me then?" Kara shook her head. "I was scared that I would be sent back to Daxam, that they would find me, and bring me back."

"Oh Mon-El, you never have to fear that again."

He nodded. "I know, it's just, I remember that time so clearly. I met Jor-El and I didn't know what to expect, but he was so nice to me." Mon-El tightened his grip on Kara's hand. "Would he have been that nice, if he knew who I really was that I was his wife's child from a previous affair? That I was this hybrid freak of nature."

Kara squeezed his hand back. "Do not talk like that. You are not a freak. You are perfect just as you are." Her brow furrowed. "Uncle Jor-El was a good man; he wouldn't have judged you; none of us judge you because of how you were born."

Mon-El looked down at their intertwined hands. "You really think that don't you?"

"I do, so does everyone else that knows you."

Mon-El pulled his hand away; Kara frowned. "That's just it; none of you truly know me. You know Mon-El, the amnesiac, not Valor. I was eighteen years old when my pod was found by the Legion. I lived in that future utopia for six years. I'm not the Mon-El that you all came to know. I have been the leader of the Legion for three of those six years. I traveled the universe, protecting it from evils that none of you could imagine. I got my fill of exploration. My fill of learning of new people and cultures. My absolute fill of seeing all the evil in the universe."

Kara just sat there stunned; she listened to everything he said. "You don't want to explore, become an astronaut?"

Mon-El frowned at the question. "I thought I did, but that was the naïve child, the eighteen-year-old that woke up in the future, not the hero, the leader that explored the universe and defended it."

"So, what do you want to do?"

Mon-El looked out the window again. "I found my true calling in the future and maybe I can continue that here. I want to protect people. I want to protect this world."

Kara smiled. "You can certainly do that."

"I want to join the DEO fulltime, protect this world from threats. I know those threats are out there and they will eventually come here. When they do, they are going to find a surprise. They are going to find that Valor is here, waiting for them."

Kara grabbed his hand again. "He won't be alone. I'll be there along with the others."

Mon-El smiled before he looked around the restaurant. "I think we better order; we're getting some strange looks."

Kara chuckled. "Let them look, I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend, huh?"

Kara blushed. "I just assumed."

Mon-El raised his hand to silence her. "Of course I'd love to be your boyfriend Kara." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, before letting go. Kara smiled, her cheeks turning redder.

DEO Headquarters

Mon-El or Mike Matthews walked through the DEO headquarters; he wore the same black uniform as other agents and his glasses. The agents of the DEO knew who he was, but his disguise was needed. He was an agent now, but also Valor. He walked to the main control table in the middle of the control room; J'onn was standing there looking at a display on the tabletop.

"Mike, how is your first day so far?"

Mike smiled. "Alex put me through some tests at the gun range and in the red sun room." J'onn nodded in understanding.

Just then, Alex walked in, rubbing her back, sending a glare toward Mike.

"Is there a problem Agent Danvers," J'onn asked, a smirk playing across his face.

Alex's eyes narrowed. "You knew, didn't you?"

J'onn frowned, but Mike could tell it was forced. "I have no idea what you mean."

Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You know damn well what I mean, Director. You sent me in to test him," she said as she pointed toward Mike. "Knowing damn well that he's a ringer."

Mike's brow furrowed in confusion. "A what?"

Alex turned to him, her glare unceasing. "A damn expert in hand to hand, and a dead-eye shot."

J'onn smiled. "Well, I knew he must be trained in some fighting; he's a Legionnaire, remember?"

"How can I forget?" she asked rhetorically.

"What's wrong with your back?" J'onn asked worriedly. He was smiling internally, a little payback for mocking him about Kara and Mon-El.

Alex took a deep breath to calm her anger. "It comes from being thrown on the mat, repeatedly."

"Mike, you can't be too hard on her," J'onn quipped.

Mike smiled. "I was in a red sun environment. I can't help it that your best hand to hand fighter isn't in my league or Legion." That last part was full of sarcasm.

Alex reached for her gun, ready to shoot the alien; she knew it wouldn't hurt him but it sure would make her feel better. "Alex," J'onn warned.

"It wouldn't hurt him," she replied.

Mike covered his faced with his fist, trying his best not to laugh at the situation. "Maybe, I can train you, show you some thirty-first-century moves."

Alex shook her head, muttering under her breath as she walked away.

"Wow, sore loser, huh?" Mike asked.

J'onn rubbed his brow. "Yeah, you could say that."

"So, Boss, what do you have for me today?"

J'onn smiled. "Well, I need someone to go to the Fortress of solitude to meet Superman and help him clean up some of those Daxamite weapons from the great hall. The soldiers were removed and… the body of the Queen… was handled."

Mike was lost in thought. "Yeah, good riddance to her." J'onn gave him a concerned look. "No problem J'onn, I'll meet Clark there."

Mike walked to the balcony, a few of the agents watching him as he touched his Legion ring, his body was covered by the golden light until he stood before them in the uniform of Valor. He gave J'onn a salute, smiling at the other agents before taking off into the air.

Valor poured on the speed but he didn't fly north; he flew straight up until he was in space. Once in outer space, he poured on the speed, even more, dropping down into the arctic only seconds later, touching down softly. A broad smile on his face. It wasn't every day that he could open up, pour on the speed, and travel in space. He walked toward the fortress, it's white walls reflected the sun just like the snow around it. He reached the door, picked up the key with ease; the door slid open, revealing the interior and a rebuilt version of Kelex.

"Hello Kelex," Valor said.

"I am Kelex Two, Mon-El."

"Good to meet you Kelex Two. Can you tell me where my brother is located?"

"Kal-El is in the great hall, awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you," Mon-El replied before he walked into the fortress, stopping when he saw his brother moving some debris.

"Need a hand, little brother."

Kal-El put down the equipment and smiled. "Nope, just finished moving this thing."

"J'onn said that you needed a hand."

"Well, maybe I just wanted to see you."

Mon-El smiled. "Okay, I'll bite, what's going on?"

Kal-El or Clark sighed. "I hear that you and Kara…"

He didn't get to finish. "You heard what about Kara and I?"

Clark rubbed the back of his neck. Mon-El smiled, it was a nervous gesture he did; he wondered if the two of them had inherited that from Lara. "I heard from Alex that you two were dating."

Mon-El smiled. "Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, I was just surprised you didn't tell me." Mon-El stepped toward his brother. "Kara didn't tell me either."

"Maybe we were concerned you wouldn't approve."

Clark put his hands on his hips. "Of course I'd approve. You two mean a lot to me and I want both of you to be happy."

"But…"

"No buts, I just…"

"What's going on Clark?"

Clark sighed. "Lois and I broke up."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was a mutual thing; she's too concentrated on her career."

Mon-El frowned. "She doesn't want a family?"

Clark sighed. "We don't even know if that's possible, but yes, she doesn't want kids."

Mon-El stepped up to his brother, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Clark. I truly am."

"I love her, but it's just not enough."

Mon-El pulled his brother into a hug, rubbing his back. They pulled away a few moments later. "Hey, don't be so upset. As Winn says, there are more fish in the sea."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, taking advice from Winn again. I thought you learned your lesson."

Mon-El laughed, making Clark laugh as well. "I have, it's just sometimes I want to make him believe that I still need his advice."

"You're a good friend."

Mon-El put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Come on; let's go to the alien bar in National City. I bet you M'Gann has something that will make you forget your worries." Mon-El led his brother out of the great hall. "Besides, I might be a good friend, but I'm a much better big brother."

 _ **AN: Stay locked on target to learn more.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 15**

At the alien bar

"What about Fire, you know the girl with the green flames?" Mike smiled at his brother suggestively.

Clark rolled his eyes. "She's like eighteen years old."

Mike or Mon-El rubbed his chin. "Yeah, wouldn't go with the boy scout persona."

"Hey, I do not have a boy scout persona," Clark denied, his blue eyes narrowed at his brother.

Mike smiled. "So, what about Isis; she's certainly old enough?"

Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "No, she's thousands of years old." Clark took a drink of the amber colored liquid that M'Gann had given them; it burned his throat on the way down. "Besides, she speaks with this weird accent and… just no."

Mike tried to stifle his laughter, but he failed. "Sorry, it's just kind of fun sitting across from you talking about women, trying to find you a girlfriend."

Clark sighed. He put his elbow on the table, placing his chin in his open palm. "I don't need a girlfriend."

Mike shook his head. A playfully stern look on his face. "You don't have to have a girlfriend, but I've known you long enough to see that you're happier when you have one." Clark just took another drink. "What about that girl Starfire?"

Clark shook his head. "She has a thing for Nightwing."

"Oh yeah, sorry, a… what about Wonder Woman?" Mike looked at his brother hopefully.

Clark choked on his drink. "Diana?" He coughed a few more times before he finally took a few deep breaths.

"Yeah, you're both friends, right?" Mike asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Well, yeah, but she's an Amazon, a race of warrior women that hate men."

"She doesn't act like she hates you," Mike replied, trying his best to reason with his brother.

Clark rubbed his chin. "I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Alex said as she stood beside their table; Maggie was at her side and Kara was next to her.

"What's going on?" Mike asked, surprised to see the three women.

"Maggie and I were going on a date," Alex replied.

"I thought we could do a double date," Kara added, narrowing her eyes at Mike.

Mike looked over at Clark. "Are you going to be okay?"

Clark smiled. "I'll be fine, go have fun."

Mike put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Call Diana."

Clark blushed when the three women present looked at him oddly. "No promises."

Mike smiled before he stood up and put his arm around Kara. "Come on, let's leave him here, maybe he'll grow a pair and call her." The group left; Clark looked at his glass before he pulled out his phone, setting it on the table. He shook his head, an amused smirk on his face as he thought of his brother. He picked up the phone and dialed the number of a certain Embassy in the Capitol.

At the restaurant…

Mon-El or Mike sat beside Kara; they sat across from Alex and Maggie. Kara looked over at Mike curiously. "So, Mike, what's going on with Clark?" She couldn't hold in her curiosity anymore.

Mike smiled. "So, this is an interrogation?" The three women at the table all narrowed their eyes at him, making Mike flinch.

Kara frowned, but Alex and Maggie both smiled knowingly. "Not quite, but Kara was a little worried about her cousin."

Mike sighed. "Lois and Clark broke up."

"What?" Kara asked her voice a little louder than she meant, earning a few looks from the people around them.

Alex gave her sister a glare. "Why don't you let everyone in on the conversation?"

Kara blushed. "Sorry, I just never expected that to happen." Her cheeks were pink now.

"Kara, Clark wanted a family or to at least try for one. Lois didn't; she was more concerned about her career," Mike replied, trying his best to tell them without being too loud.

"So, you took him to the bar to drown his sorrows?" Maggie asked.

Mike smiled. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I also grilled him on other girls he might ask out."

Kara looked at her boyfriend curiously. "So, that's why he mentioned something about calling someone."

"Yeah, I think he likes Diana," Mike replied.

Kara leaned forward so only; those at the table could hear her. "Wonder Woman!"

Alex and Maggie both looked shocked. Alex leaned forward as well. "Superman and Wonder Woman together?"

Mike laughed, looking as the three women at the table leaned forward to hear more gossip. "My God, you three are terrible. They're not together and they won't be if my little brother doesn't muster the courage to even call her."

Kara chuckled. "Says the man that never went on a date before."

Mike's ears turned red with embarrassment. "Says the girl who moans when I…"

Mike was cut-off as Kara put her hand over his mouth. Kara's entire face was red.

Alex and Maggie both laughed at them. "Oh… tomato face," Alex said.

Kara took her hand away from Mike's mouth, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her lips were set in an endearing pout that made Mike involuntarily smile.

"Wow, you two really have it bad for each other," Maggie observed, elbowing Alex slightly.

Mike looked at Maggie, a mischievous smirk on his face. "You know I was training with Alex today and she kept rubbing her backside and I know that I didn't knock her to the mat that much." He looked over at Kara, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kara's blue eyes widened. "Someone like a good spanking?"

All of the amusement left Maggie and Alex. All the color drained from Alex's face and Maggie dark complexion became even darker as her face burned in embarrassment. Mike chuckled at the sight before he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Now, if we're done trying to out-embarrass each other, can we continue with Clark," Mike suggested.

"So, do you think he'll call Diana?" Kara asked. Mike could sense the hope in her voice.

Alex smiled. "I've seen the two on the television; they seem like good friends."

Maggie rubbed her chin. "I thought Diana Prince was dating Bruce Wayne?"

Kara shook her head. "Didn't work out; the guys a big playboy."

Mike smiled knowingly. "Clark said that Bruce Wayne was too closed off from his emotions." Mike wasn't lying, but he knew who Bruce Wayne truly was, even Kara didn't know that the billionaire was the Dark Knight.

Alex smiled. "Well, Clark has that going for him. He's one of the most open people that I know."

Mike nodded. "I think they'd be good together."

Kara chuckled. "That's if he survives meeting her mother."

Mike smiled mischievously. "Yeah, that's one mother-in-law that I wouldn't want to have."

"Yeah, Eliza would be a much easier mother-in-law," she agreed as she put her arm around Maggie, making said woman blush at the insinuation. Even Mike blushed as he thought of marrying Kara.

"Ahem," the waiter said as he stood beside their table with his pen and pad in hand. The group looked at him curiously. "Can I take your order?" The group sighed in relief before they gave their orders.

After the waiter left, Kara sighed. "All this relationship talk has worn me out."

Mike wrapped his arm around her. "Plus all of the repeated extra blood flow to your cheeks hasn't helped."

"Ha Ha," Kara replied, but her voice was filled with mock sarcasm. "I'll let you know that I had a lot of work to do at the magazine."

Mike nodded. "Well, I will have you know that I spent a great deal of time with your sister training."

Alex glared. "Just say it. You made a fool out of me."

Maggie sent a glare toward Mike, but he shook it off. "Actually, you did better than Clark when we train."

Alex's eyebrows raised. "I did?" Maggie smiled at the shocked expression on her girlfriend's face.

"Yes, Clark is a quick learner, not as quick as you Alex. I must commend you on that," Mike replied sincerely. No one at the table thought he was lying or exaggerating.

Alex smiled. "Thanks, Mike."

Mike returned her smile. "Well, I don't like to lie, only if the situation calls for it. Besides, I trained for six years with some of the greatest martial artists in the universe and of the thirty-first century." He said that last part in a whisper.

Maggie forgot that Mike wasn't just an alien; he was an alien from a thousand years in the future. "How are you doing? Acclimating to this time period I mean."

Mike smiled at the concern in Maggie's voice. "Well, it helped that I was already here when my memories were gone, it's helped now that I do remember."

Kara smiled at the way Mike got along with Alex and Maggie. "So Maggie, did you think about that offer J'onn gave you?"

Alex and Mike looked at Kara curiously before they shifted their gazes to Maggie. "What offer?" Alex asked.

Kara's eyes widened. "You didn't know?"

Alex shook her head. "What offer Maggie?"

Maggie sent a glare toward Kara, but her look softened when it was clear that Kara had no idea that Alex didn't know. "He offered me a job at the DEO. He said that he had an investigative group that he put together and that they needed a team leader."

Alex remembered when J'onn decided to put that group together. It would be different from the alien threat group that Alex headed up, which included Mike, Kara, Winn, and a few other agents that had more experience fighting alien threats. This new group, Maggie's group, would investigate threats here on world, threats that needed a more police detective approach and not special forces, threat elimination mode that Alex's team routinely found itself in. "Maggie, that's great, I wonder why J'onn didn't tell me."

Maggie frowned. "I asked him not to."

"Why?" Alex replied, hurt bleeding into her voice.

Maggie looked into her girlfriend's eyes, seeing the sadness and the sense of betrayal. "I didn't want to get your hopes up Alex. I wasn't sure I wanted to leave the police force."

Alex nodded; relieved that was the reason and not something more personal. "Okay, so have you decided?"

Maggie sighed. "See, I knew you'd get overly excited. I'm not sure what to do."

Mike nodded from across the table. "I had to make a decision to stay in school to be an astronaut or to join the DEO. I came to the decision that I wanted to protect people and the DEO gives me the chance to protect more people. It could give you that same chance."

Maggie thought about what Mike just said. She joined the police force to help people, but she was drawn to the alien culture in National City and joined the alien task force because of that. Now, she could join the DEO; work with people that wanted to help protect the whole country, the entire world. "Mike, thank you, I needed another perspective, and I know you're not just saying that to make Alex feel good."

Mike smiled mischievously. "You're welcome, besides, that means I get to train you as well."

Maggie's eyes widened as Alex put her arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, you get to hit the mat like me," Alex said sarcastically.

Three hours later…

Kara and Mike walked to her apartment door. Kara unlocked the door, opened it and stepped inside. Mike stood in the hallway. "I guess I need to go home," he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Kara looked up into her boyfriend's blue-gray eyes. "Or you could come in for a bit."

Mike smiled. "Well, Kara Danvers are you asking me in for a nightcap?"

Kara put her hands on her hips. "What if I am?"

Mike's smile widened. "Then I would accept wholeheartedly." Mike stepped into the apartment. Kara turned to close the door behind him a broad smile on her face.

 _ **AN: Stay locked on target to learn more.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 16**

International Space Station

"Commander Anderson," Engineer Wilkins called through the intercom.

"Go ahead Wilkins," Commander Anderson replied.

"Sir, we have an unidentified object on a course for Earth orbit," Wilkins replied. His voice not betraying the unease he was feeling.

Anderson looked at his view screen. "Any idea what it is?"

Wilkins motioned toward Specialist Williams to try a scan of the object. Williams shook his head.

"It's shielded, sir," Wilkins replied. His anxiety growing with each passing minutes.

Commander Anderson touched a few controls on his console. "ISS to Mission Control, this is ISS to Mission Control."

"ISS, this is Mission Control, over."

"Roger, Mission Control, this is ISS; we have a UFO, on course for the ISS, UFO is shielded from our scans, please advise, over."

"ISS, we acknowledge, hold for direction, Mission Control out."

"Mission Control to ISS, over."

"Roger, Mission Control, this is ISS, over."

"ISS, prepare intercept module, Mission Control to calculate intercept trajectory, prepare module crew, Mission Control, over."

"Roger, Mission Control, preparations underway, awaiting coordinates for intercept, over."

"Roger, ISS, transmitting coordinates now, over."

"Roger, Mission Control, ISS receiving coordinates, ETA on the departure of intercept, thirty mikes, over."

"Roger, ISS, Mission Control, awaiting intercept comms, Mission Control, out."

The intercept module was loaded. "Engineer Wilkins and Specialist Williams, are you ready for the disconnect?"

"Roger, Commander, Intercept One is ready," Wilkins said. His voice steadier than it was earlier in the conversation.

"Roger, Intercept One, ISS ready for the disconnect, on my mark, three-two-one, disconnect."

The intercept module disconnected from the ISS, Intercept One powered up thrusters and began its course to the UFO.

"ISS, this is Intercept One, on course for UFO, ETA ten mikes, over."

"Roger, Intercept One, ISS acknowledges, good luck guys, over."

Intercept One made visual contact three minutes or mikes from the UFO.

"Come in ISS, this is Intercept One, visual contact with UFO, it's a damn ship, an alien ship of unknown origin, over." The surprise in Wilkins's voice was evident.

"Intercept One, ISS acknowledges visual contact, relaying information to Mission Control, hold, over."

"Roger, ISS, holding position, preparing angle of decent to dock with the unknown vessel, over." Wilkins motioned for Williams to maneuver the intercept module.

"Roger, Intercept One, hold position at a designated angle, ready for order, over."

"Roger, ISS, Intercept One, ready for orders, holding position, over."

"Come in Intercept One, this is ISS, over."

"Roger, ISS, this is Intercept One, what are our orders, over?"

"Intercept One, orders are to dock with the unknown vessel, all environmental precautions to be taken, security measures, alpha prime, do not engage with any targets, if confronted, evac vessel and return to ISS, over."

"ISS, orders confirmed, preparing docking procedure, over."

Intercept One began its slow intercept with the unknown vessel, after just a few minutes the vessel docked with the ship on what looked like a docking hatch. The pressure seal was extended and locking system engaged with the vessel's hull. Engineer Wilkins and Specialist Williams secured their EVA suits and unlocked their hatch, opening the hatch to reveal the surface of the alien ship and the alien ship's hatch.

"Any idea how to open this thing?" Williams asked. His eyes glued to the hull of the alien craft.

Wilkins smiled, pulling out a large device that included an electromagnet. "This was used to unlock a Soyuz space craft's hatch years ago."

"How do you have that?" Williams asked.

Wilkins smiled. "Sergei, gave it to me as a gift before he left the station to go back to Moscow."

"Well, that's certainly lucky. Do you think it will work on this ship?" Williams motioned to the surface of the alien ship visible through their currently open hatch.

"I don't see why not." Wilkins placed the device against the surface of the alien ship's hatch. The lights on the device flashed for a few moments before the lock on the alien hatch began to turn, until an audible click sounded, echoing through the interceptor.

Williams opened the hatch; a loud hiss greeted them as the ship pressurized around the seal made between the two vessels. The two explorers looked at each other. "Okay, let's get in there."

Wilkins nodded. "Intercept One to ISS, over."

"Intercept One, this is ISS, over."

"ISS, we have opened hatching, entering UFO as we speak, over." Wilkins shook away his trepidation; they witnessed nothing so far to give them any concern that the vessel was dangerous.

"Roger, Intercept One, be careful and good luck, over."

"Roger, ISS, entry to UFO is successful; it appears that UFO is not powered up, over"

"Roger, Intercept One, any signs of occupants, over?"

"That's a negative, ISS, no signs of occupants so far, looking for the power switch, over."

"Roger, Intercept One, be careful, over."

"Roger, ISS, we found an energy relay console, powering up the system, over."

"Roger, Intercept One, good job, investigate vessel, see if it can be maneuvered to dock with ISS, over."

"Roger, ISS, we will investigate, over." Wilkins motioned for Williams to look around for the ship's navigation systems.

"Wilkins, over here," Williams said through the intercom.

Engineer Wilkins walked through the ship; once the power was restored, the ship's artificial gravity systems came online. Wilkins found Williams standing in front of a large object, it was humanoid in shape but it was covered by a gray tarp of some type of material they hadn't seen before.

"Should I take it off?" Williams asked.

Wilkins looked around; he didn't see any wires or cables that would point out any potential traps. "Go ahead."

Williams pulled back the tarp to reveal a large gray humanoid creature. The creature had bony structures on the outside of its skin. The bony structures were similar to an exoskeleton.

"Is it alive?" Wilkins asked. In answer to his question, the creature opened its red eyes that glowed with an otherworldly power. "H-hello, what is your name?"

The creature growled, but its red eyes pulsed once and then the red glow dimmed. "Doomsday!"

After that, all hell broke loose. The last communications between the Intercept One crew and the ISS were the screams of the crew and the roar of the creature known as Doomsday. The ship although powered up lost all control as Doomsday raged within it. The ship's course had altered and now the vessel was aimed at Earth itself.

Kara's Apartment

Kara moved on her couch. She smiled in her sleep as she felt warm and protected, but she began to awaken when her foot hit a hard object. She opened her eyes and realized that her right foot was hanging off the couch and was touching the leg of the end table. She moved slightly but froze when the pillow she was resting on moved. Her blue eyes widened before she turned around slowly, her face turning red as she realized that she wasn't lying on a pillow, but on Mon-El's chest and stomach. She looked up at him, his dark hair was messy, but he looked as handsome as ever.

Kara sighed; they must have fallen asleep on the couch. She noticed the television was still on. She slowly sat up as not to awaken Mon-El. She eventually stood up, turning to look down at the sleeping alien on her couch. She reached forward and moved some hair away from his eyes, smiling as he shifted a little with a broad smile on his face.

Kara's smile widened and her heart felt so full of happiness that it nearly burst out of her chest. She turned around and walked to the bathroom; ready to begin her day.

Mon-El or Mike finally opened his eyes; he smiled as he caught the sight of Kara entering the bathroom. He had been awake the entire time. He wanted to see what she would do. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he thought about Kara sleeping on him. He didn't really know what this feeling was, but he did know that he liked it.

He sat up on the couch, stretching his arms over his head. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to make coffee. He finished making the hot brew when he heard the bathroom door open. He quickly poured two cups of coffee just as Kara entered the kitchen. She smiled brightly at him when she saw he was awake.

"Good morning," Kara said, taking a cup of coffee from him.

Mike smiled in return. "Good morning, sorry that we fell asleep on the couch."

"No problem, it happens when you stay up so late."

"Sorry about that too." He had a sheepish look on his face. 

Kara nodded. "Hey, no need to apologize. It was fun, plus I slept pretty well." She blushed a little. "You make a good pillow."

Mike chuckled. "I'll remember that."

"So, what are you doing today?"

Mike frowned. "Nothing really, it's my day off, you?"

"I'm off today as well. Do you want to go do something?"

Mike touched his chin. "How about we fly out to Coast City? I hear they have this great amusement park. I've never been to one before." He gave her a hopeful look.

Kara's eyes shined; she loved amusement parks. "Sounds good to me." She looked at Mike's clothes. "Do you want to go upstairs and change?"

Mike looked down at his shirt and the wrinkles; his face turned red. "Yeah, I probably should." He walked to the door and opened it, but before he left his gaze settled on Kara. "I had fun last night." He closed the door behind him before he could witness the goofy smile on Kara's face.

Twenty minutes later Mike was standing outside Kara's door; she opened it quickly when she saw him through the door with her x-ray vision. She looked at Mike up and down; he had on light blue jeans and a red polo shirt. "You look good."

Mike smiled. He looked at Kara's jeans and blue blouse. "Well, you look beautiful as ever." He leaned forward and kissed the girl of steel. When he pulled away, Kara had a dreamy look on her face before she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, you get to fly me there," she said.

Mike looked at her funny. "What are you going to do while I fly you there?"

Kara leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Mike's face turned red. He touched his ring and a golden light once again covered his body. When the light faded, Valor stood before Kara Danvers. He smiled at her before lifting her in the air bridal style before rushing out of the building in a blur, and then into the sky. As they flew, Kara fulfilled her promise as she kissed him first on the neck and then along his jaw line. She smiled as Valor tensed up at the sensations she was causing along his skin. They finally touched down on the outskirts of Coast City. Valor placing Kara on the ground before pulling her into a deep kiss that lasted much longer than usual. They both pulled away, smiling at each other; their lips were swollen from the intense kiss.

"Come on, let's go," Kara said.

Mike touched his ring causing his uniform to change back into his normal, everyday clothes. He grabbed Kara's hand before they took off, only seconds later appearing in front of the ticket booth and the amusement park.

DEO Headquarters – National City

"Winn, where is it coming down?" J'onn asked worriedly.

Winn nervously looked at his computer screen. "The alien vessel will hit just outside the southern portion of the National City limits."

J'onn looked up at Alex. "Mobilize a strike team. This is a hostile vessel, based on the ISS communications feed, whatever is inside this ship killed two explorers."

"Yes, sir," Alex said before she ran off to get her team together.

Agent Sawyer walked up to J'onn. "What do you want my team to do?"

"Begin an investigation on the possible source of this vessel. We need to know what we're up against," J'onn ordered.

"On it Boss," Maggie Sawyer said before she left to assemble her team.

"J'onn, I can't get a hold of Mon-El or Kara," Winn said.

J'onn frowned. "I want you to leave them messages with the details of the trouble and where they need to go. Contact Superman and his league; we're going to need all the help we can get."

"On it sir," Winn replied before he pulled out his phone and began to dial his friends.

J'onn paced the control room, looking up at the main view screen. The image of the alien vessel came into view; it was smoking from its hazardous entry into the atmosphere. He took out his phone and dialed M'Gann's number. He hated to ask for her help, but he was going to need it. He had a bad feeling and the mental probe he sent at the sight of the vessel make his skin crawl. All he felt was hate and anger. The creature on that vessel was unlike anything he'd witnessed before. It was nothing but emotion and the only thing on its mind was destruction.

 _ **AN: Yes, I did it; enter Doomsday! Stay locked on target to learn more.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 17**

Outskirts of National City

Maggie and two dozen members of her team stood in a circle around the smoking remains of the alien ship.

The sound of wind whipping around the group drew the attention of the agents, just before Superman and two members of the Justice League landed. Alex smiled at Clark before turning to look at the two other members of the League. The first person wore a green and black uniform; he had a green mask that covered his nose and eyes. A green glow surrounded him and his eyes glowed. Alex knew right away that he was a Green Lantern, most likely Hal Jordan.

A woman stood closer to Superman, she wore a red, white, and blue uniform that was covered in armor. She was tall, nearly as tall as Superman was. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a golden crown on her head with a red star in the middle. She held a sword in her right hand and a shield was on her left arm. Alex's smile widened, it was Wonder Woman; she had always wanted to meet her.

"Hey, Alex, what do we know?" Clark asked.

"Not a lot, whatever is onboard killed two space explorers."

Clark turned and looked at the Green Lantern. "Hal, any knowledge of this ship design?"

Hal shook his head. He raised his hand, his ring sending out a green light that covered the vessel.

"Scanning," the ring said. "Database does not include any information on this ship; however, based on marks on the vessel's hull it appears that this vessel has traveled thousands of light years."

"Superman, you heard the ring, no idea where it is from, but it clearly traveled a great distance. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say it's not from this Galaxy."

"That's encouraging, "Alex said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a deafening roar came from the ship. Every gun was aimed at the vessel. "Hold your fire," Alex yelled.

The sound of something hitting metal from inside the ship drew the attention of everyone near the vessel. Dents began to appear on the hull as whatever was inside hit the inside of the ship's hull repeatedly. The dents grew bigger and the hull of the ship began to creak and groan. The hull gave way the metal of the ship ripped and fractured before it burst open. At first, everyone stepped back, until everyone saw it. A being, a creature, over eight feet tall, with gray skin covered in a white, bony exoskeleton. It had red eyes that glowed with power.

"The creature roared, "Doomsday!"

Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern stepped between the DEO agents and the creature.

Superman stepped forward, his hands raised with his palms facing the creature, trying to show that he was not going to threaten the entity. The creature or Doomsday if the sound the creature said could be considered its name. "We mean you no harm."

The creature stepped forward its red eyes locked on the Man of Steel. The creature began to laugh, it sounded like an avalanche, guttural and natural, like falling rock. "Doomsday," the creature said once again before it charged forward at a speed unheard of for a being its size. Superman raised his arm; the creature hitting him head on sending him flying backward into one of the DEO vehicles, smashing the vehicle into junk upon impact.

Green Lantern raised a shield just as the creature moved to hit Wonder Woman; the strike sending visual shockwaves through the light construct made by the power ring. "Diana, get the agents out of here," he yelled.

Wonder Woman rushed to Alex. "Get everyone out, now!" She turned around and ran back to the Lantern, striking Doomsday head on with her shield. The creature flew back hitting the spaceship, destroying it.

Superman ran back to his teammates. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern stood near the debris of the destroyed ship. Superman reached them, looking them both over to make sure they were okay.

The debris of the ship shifted just before it exploded outward. Doomsday struck Superman with a powerful right hook that sent the Man of Steel flying across the debris field of the destroyed ship and backhanded Green Lantern, knocking him off his feet and sending him into a nearby barn.

Coast City Amusement Park

Kara and Mike had finished their third roller coaster ride. Kara's smile made Mike so happy; he could tell that she was having so much fun. The two walked along the main walk in the center of the park, passing games and food vendors.

"I think someone is having a lot of fun," Mike said.

Kara blushed slightly, but her smile was still bright. "I love amusement parks."

Mike leaned forward and kissed her on the side of the head. "I can tell."

Kara blushed at the kiss. "I think you're having just as much fun."

"I am, maybe more than you since I love it when you smile."

Kara stopped walking. He said the L word. "Thank you for bringing me."

"It was my pleasure, Kara."

They stopped walking in front of a concession stand. "You hungry?"

Mike nodded. Just as he was about to order the small television on the back wall of the stand went to an important news report. Kara and Mike looked on as the news from National City showed the early stages of the fight with Doomsday.

Kara pulled Mike away. "We need to go." Mike nodded before the two sped away so Mike could change into his uniform. Valor flew back to National City at full speed, stopping at Kara's apartment for her suit. The two sped off, going to the outskirts of National City, ready to help Superman and the others.

Outskirts of National City

Alex Danvers stood on a hill about three miles away from the fight. Three dozen DEO agent surrounded Alex; the entire area was cordoned off from the public. Alex looked down upon the battlefield. Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were holding their own; however, she could see that all of them were tiring. Green Lantern had used his ring to create a sling for his left arm, which was broken in the fight. Clark and Diana were fighting hard, but she could see their fatigue in the way they moved. Clark had a black eye and several lacerations in his suit; red blood was visible. Wonder Woman had several bruises across her arms, a split lip and a gash across her cheek.

Suddenly, two sonic booms echoed overhead just before Valor and Supergirl landed on either side of Green Lantern. Hal was on the ground; he looked up through half-lidded eyes before he fell unconscious.

Clark charged again, hitting Doomsday head on, punching the monster in the face, but this time the monster barely reacted. It turned, extending a large bony spike on its hand before piercing Superman in the stomach. Superman fell to his knees before Wonder Woman grabbed him, flying away.

Doomsday turned to follow, but he was struck by a powerful blast of heat vision from Supergirl. The monster walked toward Supergirl, pushing forward against the blast of heat vision. Kara was struggling, doing her best to push forward without using up all of her power. Just before Doomsday reached her, the creature was struck by a red blur. Valor hit the monster with both fists, flying straight at the creature, crashing into the monster and knocking it across the battlefield.

Kara fell to her knees; the intensity of the heat vision that she used nearly burnt out her powers. Valor knelt beside her. "Kara, you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Kara looked up, her blue eyes dull from exhaustion. "So, tired… can't stand."

Valor heard the roar of the monster. He gave Kara a sad smile. He had one idea on how to end this fight without anyone else getting hurt, but it would be tough and most likely more dangerous than anything he'd done before. "I love you," he said. Kara's eyes widened. She didn't get a chance to respond before Valor flew off.

Doomsday stood on shaky legs. Broken bones from his exoskeleton lay on the ground. He roared in rage before the anger fueled his power. He ran off toward Valor, just as the hero flew off toward him. Valor dodged a fist from the monster before he kneed the creature in the face. Doomsday stumbled back. Mon-El took the opportunity to get behind the monster and grabbed it just below its massive arms. Valor bent his knees before leaping into the air, flying straight up into the sky.

Kara just stared up into the sky, the image of Valor and the monster disappearing quickly, even from her enhanced vision. She tried to stand up but she couldn't. Kara turned her head and looked up onto the hilltop over three miles away; she knew that Alex was there. She began to yell as loud as she could, considering how tired she was.

Alex was at the top of the hill, looking through her binoculars. She witnessed Valor fly off into the sky with Doomsday. She looked down to the battlefield once again, spotting Kara sitting on her knees. Her sister turned her head and screamed; the sound echoed up from the battlefield. Alex looked around, finding a black SUV close by; she ran to the vehicle, jumping in the driver seat and turning on the ignition, gunning the engine and racing down to the battlefield. She stopped a few feet from her sister. She jumped out of the vehicle and ran to Kara.

"Are you hurt?"

Kara looked up at her sister, her blue eyes filled with tears. "Mon-El is going to get himself killed. You have to do something Alex. I can't lose him."

Alex looked around frantically until she spotted Hal Jordan; he was sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. She raced toward the Green Lantern; he looked up as she stopped in front of him.

"Alex, right?"

Alex pointed up in the sky. "You need to get up there and help Valor."

The Green Lantern looked up at where she pointed. "Space?"

"Yes, I think he's going to fly the monster into the sun."

Hal Jordan's eyes widened. He stood up carefully, lifting his ring over his head. A green glow covered his body before he flew off into the sky, hoping that he could find Valor and catch up to him.

Earth Orbit

Valor held on tight, flying into low Earth orbit. Doomsday struggled against the iron grip of the hybrid hero. Valor flew on, out of Earth's orbit and toward the sun. He moved as fast as he could considering the strength he had to exert to keep the monster from breaking free. He moved faster and faster, flying passed Venus on his way toward the sun. The good news, his powers grew stronger the closer he came to the sun. The ring on his finger allowed him to breathe in space; Doomsday had no such need, the creature seemed perfectly fine in space. Valor flew on, his speed increasing as he allowed the gravity of the sun to pull on him.

Doomsday struggled against his grip; the monster could feel the pull of the sun. He instinctively knew that his body could not hold up against the power of a star, if he were thrust into the star, he would cease to be. Therefore, the creature thrashed about, doing his best to break away from the hero's grip. The monster saw the small rocky planet known as Mercury passed by. He struggled again his only thought was freedom. He extended sharp, bony protrusions from his elbows before slamming them into the sides of the hero. The bones snapped off as they struck the hero's tough hide. There was no sound in space, but if there were Doomsday's cry of pain would have echoed throughout the solar system.

Valor's breathing became labored; the last strike from the monsters breaking several of his ribs on both sides of his body. The pain was excruciating, but Mon-El had faced worse. On Daxam, he was beaten every day by his stepmothers. He knew the pain all too well. He approached the sun. He had to make sure that the creature died in the core of the star. He flew into the corona; heat greater than anything he ever faced scorched his skin, even his indestructible suit began to take damage. He reached as far as he could go before he forcefully threw the monster toward the core; the gravity of the star doing the rest. He looked as Doomsday's body began to break apart and burn away under the heat and gravity of the star until the creature was no more.

Valor flew toward the corona of the star, bursting free and away from the sun. His suit was severely damaged, but that wasn't the most important part; the Legion ring was damaged. As he flew passed Mercury, the ring broke apart. He gasped for breath, but no air was available in the vacuum of space. His vision began to blur and darkness began to close in around him. His last sight was a small amount of green light, growing brighter in the distance.

 _ **AN: Stay locked on target to learn more.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 18**

Outskirts of National City

Alex stood beside Kara; the Girl of Steel leaned on the side of one of the black SUVs that belonged to the DEO. She didn't have any scratches on her, but her dull blue eyes showed how tired she was. Kara had used so much of her power in the heat vision she sent against the monster that she was human, essentially. Her powers would return after a few days, but the blast of energy she sent out would have killed anything else that they knew of in the galaxy. This Doomsday was one of hell of monster if he could take such a blast and keep coming.

"Any word from Hal?" Kara asked.

Alex shook her head. "No, Hal hasn't called in."

"What about Clark and Diana?"

"Clark had a broken arm, a large stab wound to the abdomen, and several bruises and lacerations. He'll recover, but he'll need a few days under the sun lamps to heal. Diana had fractures to both of her arms, three broken ribs, an ACL injury to her left knee, with as many lacerations and bruises as Clark. She'll heal too, but it will take a while. She is at the DEO as well."

Kara nodded. "I'm sure Clark will be happy that she's there."

Alex put her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Kara, don't worry so much, Hal will find him."

"I hope you're right."

Suddenly, a green light appeared over ground zero before it passed over them, both Kara and Alex realizing that Hal wasn't going to come down to greet them. No, he was headed to National City, to the DEO Headquarters. "Come on, get in," Alex yelled. Kara got in the passenger side before Alex gunned the engine driving back onto the main road before entering the highway that would lead them back to National City.

DEO Headquarters

Hal Jordan landed on the balcony of the DEO Headquarters; agents and a medical team swarmed him a moment later. The med team placed the terribly injured body of Valor on a gurney and wheeled him to the main emergency room in the building. Hal walked to a hallway just outside the emergency room, sitting in a seat just outside the door. He was too late. He didn't give the hero much chance of surviving.

Eliza Danvers was dressed in her medical scrubs, a mask across her face and latex gloves on her hands. Three nurses stood around her working on the young man before her. A young man that she cared for like a son.

"What are his vitals?" Eliza asked.

One of the nurses looked over the readings. "His heart has stopped and he's not breathing." Normally, such an announcement would be followed by a pronouncement that the patient was deceased, but that wasn't the case with this alien patient.

"Prepare the electrode machine. We need to pump him full of energy. He should have plenty of solar energy, but the electricity should reset his vitals," Eliza ordered. The nurses setup the equipment before they started to jolt Mon-El's body with electric shocks. His body rose slightly off the medical table and his breathing and heartbeat began to make quite erratic noises through the monitors. They stopped the electricity, but as soon as they finished his heartbeat and breathing stopped again. They repeated the process, continuing to do their best for the hero.

Outside of the Emergency Room

Kara walked in with Alex at her side to make sure that she didn't fall over. Hal looked up as they approached him.

"Any word?" Kara asked hopefully.

Hal looked back at the door to the ER. "Nothing since we got here."

Alex looked at the Green Lantern. "How bad was he?"

Hal looked down at the ground. "He wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped, but I don't know for sure; he's an alien after all."

Kara and Alex sat down beside Hal Jordan. "Hal, you should go get that arm looked at," Alex suggested. He gave her a look of concern. "We'll wait her for word, go on." Hal nodded before he stood up leaving the two sisters sitting outside the ER.

"Why did he do it?" Kara asked.

"He thought it was the best way to end the battle without more people getting hurt."

"How did he know? The way he fought the monster. Not trying to pit his strength against the monster's power."

An idea came to Alex. An idea with an ominous meaning. "What if he knew about that monster? What if Doomsday was part of our history?"

"Alex, what do you mean?"

"Mon-El was from the future. Maybe he knew how to fight that thing. He knew the best way to defeat it because the creature had been fought before, in the Earth's past, our present."

Kara's blue eyes widened. "He knew. He knew what he had to do to stop it as soon as he saw it."

"Yes, I noticed the way he fought it, using his speed for quick attacks, getting behind it in order for him to fly away with the monster. He knew the creature. He knew how to beat it."

Tears flowed down Kara's face. "He told me he loved me. Right before he flew back to fight him; he told me he loved me."

Alex frowned at the defeated tone in Kara's voice; she put her arm around her sister's shoulders. "Oh Kara, we can't give up hope."

Kara turned in her seat. Alex hugged her sister, letting her cry into her shoulder.

The door to the ER opened. Eliza Danvers stepped out of the room. Her gloves were gone and her mask was away from her face. Her blue eyes were full of tears. Kara and Alex looked up. When the two daughters saw the look in their mother's eyes, they knew. Mon-El, the hero also known as Valor was dead. The two girls stood up and hugged their mother; all three were crying at the loss of the young man that they all cared for in very different ways.

J'onn made his way through the hallways of the DEO; Eliza had a nurse call him. He could feel the pain of the three women that he cared for like family. He knew it was bad news. Mon-El was gone. He turned the corner, seeing the sight of the three women hugging each other. Kara was the first to spot him. J'onn joined them in the embrace. The four pulled away a few minutes later. Kara stayed between her mother and sister. J'onn could tell that she wasn't doing well. She was holding together in front of them now, but he knew. He could feel the terrible pain within her, it reminded him of his own pain when his wife and daughters had been killed. It was anguish.

"Kara, if you need anything, just let me know," he said before he left.

Eliza looked at her youngest daughter. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Kara looked at her. "You need to stay to help Clark and the others."

"I can take her home," Alex said. "I'm sure that J'onn would be fine with giving me the rest of the day off."

Kara pulled away from her sister. "I need to tell Clark."

"Kara, honey, are you sure?" Eliza asked.

Kara rubbed her eyes. "He needs to know, M-Mike was his brother." Eliza and Alex both noticed that she said Mike, not Mon-El.

Alex frowned her brow creased in worry. "I'll be here when you're ready to go home."

Kara nodded. Before she left the two in the hallway.

Alex looked at her mother worriedly. "Before he flew off for the last time, he told her that he loved her."

A few more tears fell down Eliza's face. "Oh dear… I don't know how she's holding together."

"She's strong mom. We'll help her get through this."

"You're right Alex, but will she go back to being closed off. I can't imagine she'll ever want to open her heart again."

Alex sighed. "Maybe not, but we're not going to let her waste away emotionally."

Eliza smiled. "We won't let her do that."

Med Bay

Kara stepped into the med bay; the two nurses present left quickly, they knew what Kara had to do. Clark never really noticed that they left; he was locked onto Kara.

"Kara, are you okay?"

Kara sighed. "No, my powers are burned out."

Clark frowned. "At least you're not sitting in a medical bed with several broken bones." She nodded as she made her way over to her cousin, sitting down in a seat beside his bed. Her expression was so sad that Clark noticed. "What's wrong Kara?"

She looked at her cousin. Her blue eyes dull and lifeless. "He's gone Clark."

Clark's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who's…?" He stopped as realization dawned on him. He looked around the med bay. Hal Jordan was on a bed asleep. He looked at the bed next to him; Diana was on the bed asleep as well. He looked around at the last two beds; they were empty. "No… he can't…"

The look on Kara's face told him the answer. His brother was dead. "I'm so sorry Clark," she said.

Clark Kent was quiet, too quiet for his cousin's liking. She reached out and grabbed his hand the one not in a cast. He looked up at her; tears were in his eyes. "Why?"

Kara sighed. Her heart felt heavy. "He had a plan and it worked. He knew he might not make it, but he had to try. He was saving lives Clark, just like you."

Clark shook his head. "He didn't have to do it alone."

"There was no one left to help him. He did what had to be done."

Clark rubbed the tears from his eyes. "He died a hero."

Kara took a few deep breath. "He died a hero."

DEO Headquarters – the next day

J'onn and Winn stood before the main view screen. A news report by Cat Grant herself was on.

"The world was saved yesterday by the combined efforts of Valor, Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern. This group of heroes, this Justice League guarded the Earth from an evil abomination, hell bent on destroying everything before it. This victory came with a cost; a very large one, the hero known as Valor gave his life to save those of his fellow heroes. He gave his life to save his adopted planet, an alien that gave his all to see that our world stayed safe. National City and the United State Government will be holding a public funeral for a great hero. We expect the world to watch and to mourn for our fallen hero. We also want to celebrate his life; therefore, CatCo will be re-airing some of the greatest triumphs of Valor. His career as a hero here on this world was young, but his impact shall always remain. Thank you, and good day."

Winn shut off the view screen. He turned to look at J'onn. His eyes were full of tears. "I don't know if I can go."

J'onn placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You need to go Winn. You need to honor him. He was your friend first and a hero second."

Winn nodded. "What about Kara?"

J'onn sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I do not believe that Supergirl will attend, but I do believe that Kara Danvers will. If she doesn't her sister will drag her there.

Winn smiled. "Yeah, Alex won't give her a choice, especially since her powers are burned out."

J'onn smiled. "Well, I like to think that Alex could make her come with or without her powers."

Winn chuckled. "Yeah, I bet she could."

 _ **AN: The death of Valor will lead to a much stranger twist in the story. Stay locked on target to learn more.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 18**

Central Park – National City

The DEO had been very careful with the body of Valor, doing their best to make sure that no one had access to it.

Three days since the death Valor, the city was still in mourning. Kara Danvers had not left her apartment for two of those days; her excuse was that she needed time for her powers to return, but her sister and everyone close to her knew that she was in mourning. She was in a deep sorrow over the man that she loved; the man that she never told how she felt. Once three days had elapsed, her powers had returned and Supergirl was out, saving the innocent and even traveling outside of National City to fight crime. However, as much as she wanted to keep busy and not think of the funeral, she couldn't keep away, today was the day. She hovered over the park, looking down at the thousands of people that were in the cordoned off area surrounding the quickly put together memorial.

The memorial was a large granite mausoleum with a red letter V over the top. The City had commissioned a statue, but it wouldn't be ready for several months. She looked around the mausoleum, spotting her sister, J'onn, her mother, Winn, and a few other DEO agents that had been friends of Valor. Off to the side standing in their own tight group were the superheroes, the few members of the Justice League that had worked with Valor. There was Green Lantern Hal Jordan, standing beside another Green Lantern; she remembered that his name was John Stewart. Next to them was Superman and Wonder Woman; they were holding hands, which made Kara smile, at least for a moment. She landed in front of Clark; the crowd cheering when they saw her. She waved at them before she turned to look at her cousin.

"I didn't think you'd come," Clark said.

Kara sighed. "I didn't want to, but I need to be here."

Clark placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he would be grateful that you made it."

Kara nodded, trying her best to keep the stinging at bay from the back of her eyes. She wasn't going to cry today. "So, when does the ceremony start?"

Just a second after she asked the sound of the motorcade could be heard from down the street. The President and the Mayor road in the first vehicle followed by the vehicle that held the shiny black coffin emblazoned with a red V on the top.

Kara stared forward. She watched as they brought the coffin forward, placing it within the granite mausoleum. She didn't really listen to the speeches or even when Clark spoke about his brother. She was focused on the black coffin. She thought about the last time she saw him alive, his voice echoed within her mind, with the words, "I love you." She fought back her tears before she couldn't take it anymore. She flew off into the air, even though the ceremony wasn't over.

Alex looked up as her sister flew away; she was surprised she lasted this long. She turned toward J'onn who was watching the end of the ceremony. "I think I'll take my leave."

J'onn looked at her before staring up, barely seeing the last fleeting image of Supergirl before she disappeared over the horizon. "Yes, she needs you."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, but it won't stop her from denying it."

J'onn chuckled as he remembered times when his two daughters would fight and act as if they didn't need each other. It was a good memory, but bittersweet since they were both dead and buried. "Well, the older sister knows best."

Alex chuckled before she gave him a curt nod. She walked away before disappearing into the crowd of spectators.

The Green Lanterns took their leave soon after, flying away as the spectators looked on in awe of the cosmic police officers.

The rest of the DEO and other dignitaries left, except for J'onn, Eliza, Clark, and Diana. J'onn wrapped his arm around Eliza just as Clark and Diana approached them.

"Oh Clark," Eliza said before she gave him a hug. Clark hugged her back. They pulled apart; both had tears in their eyes. "If you need anything, I'm here."

Clark forced a smile. "Thank you, Eliza… but, I think Kara needs you more than me."

Eliza nodded. "Yes… I worry for her… I don't want her to close herself off."

J'onn frowned. "We want let her do that, Eliza. We will get through to her."

Clark smiled at the way J'onn consoled the older woman. "J'onn, I never got to thank you… for being there for Kara… for all of them."

"I'm sorry that we never go along. I have always been a law officer and I will do what needs to be done, even if that seems harsh," J'onn asked.

"I understand J'onn. I may not always agree with what you and the DEO do, but I will try to understand from your perspective."

J'onn nodded before he and Eliza said their goodbyes and walked away.

Clark walked over to the open mausoleum; the black coffin was visible. Clark stood beside it before he traced the outline of the letter V with his hand.

"Your brother was a true warrior, a true hero for this world," Diana said as she joined him.

Clark turned his head to look at her. He had fresh tears in his eyes. "I just found him and now he's gone." Diana turned him around and hugged him tightly. They pulled apart; she wiped his tears away. "Thank you, thank you for being here."

Diana smiled. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than with you."

Clark took her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "I would never have found the courage to call you that night without my brother."

Diana was a little taken aback by his confession. She looked down at the coffin, rubbing her hand over the smooth surface, sending a prayer to her gods and a silent thank you to Valor. She looked up at Clark, his eyes shining with love, for her. "Then we shouldn't disappoint him."

Clark smiled. It slipped away as he looked back at the coffin. "Mon-El, I never got to introduce you, but this is my girlfriend, Diana."

Diana smiled. "Hello, Mon-El, it is an honor to meet you."

Clark let go of her hand before he wrapped his arm around her. "Come on; let's go back to the Watchtower."

Diana smiled before the two walked out of the mausoleum. The doors closed and locked behind them. They took a final look at the closed doors with the red V emblazoned on them. Clark looked down at the words below the V.

 _Here Lies the Hero Valor_

 _His Courage Never Wavered_

 _His Spirit Shall Never Die_

 _His Legacy Lives On_

 _In Our Hearts and Minds_

He smiled. He looked at the crowd still gathered around the memorial. He waved to them before he and Diana flew away, into the clear blue sky.

The police allowed the crowds to enter the memorial. People walked around touching the granite mausoleum and reading the words on the doors. They would touch the red V and think of the hero. Clark and Diana hovered in the air their super vision allowing them to see the crowd.

"They honor him," Diana said.

Clark nodded. "He gave them hope."

Diana smiled. "Just like the symbol on your chest. Just like you do, every day."

Clark blushed at her words. "I may have been a hero longer in this time, but Valor deserves every bit of their devotion, of their goodwill. He never had much of either in his life."

"Then we must honor his legacy. We must carry on his good work."

Clark nodded before he signaled the Watchtower, disappearing in a white light.

Diana looked down at the park and the crowd within it. "I will take care of your brother, Valor. I promise you that." She signaled the tower, before she too disappeared in a white light.

Deep Underground in an Unknown Location

An older woman with graying brown hair stood before a medical bed in a dark room; the only light was the glow from the medical monitors. A body lay on the bed, covered by a sheet. The woman walked to the bed, placing her hand on the body.

"Our agents have found the needed DNA. We have what we need to bring you back better than ever." As she spoke the computer monitor near the bed beeped, as if the monitor reacted to her words. "You will be reborn a new, and then we shall make our enemies pay."

Central Park – National City

Alarms sounded from around the memorial to Valor. Three NCPD officers rushed to the mausoleum. One of the officers opened a panel that was secretly embedded in the stone; he punched in the code that only a few people knew about. The doors to the mausoleum opened, revealing an empty inner chamber.

"What the…" the officer said. His two fellow officers joined him. They were all stunned. The black coffin was gone.

"What could have…" the officer stopped talking as he was saved from falling into a massive hole that was located at the back of the chamber. "Thanks man."

They all looked down into the tunnel. "What could have made this?" the third officer asked. They all shook their heads.

The next morning, J'onn stood inside of the empty mausoleum. Maggie and Alex were both at his side. Winn knelt over the hole in the back of the mausoleum, a sensor device in his hand.

"Any idea how that was created?" J'onn asked.

Winn shook his head. "It was created from the outside in. The whole wasn't drilled or cut, it was burned away."

J'onn's eyes widened. "Superman's heat vision couldn't even do that to this degree."

Alex and Maggie knelt beside Winn. "Do you think this was Cadmus?" Alex asked.

"Why would they take his body?" Maggie asked.

J'onn looked at the area where the coffin used to sit. "They would only take his body to cause trouble." J'onn rubbed his eyes. "Winn, send a probe into the tunnel, find out where it leads."

Winn nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Maggie, I want your investigative team to sweep for clues within here. Also, check out any surveillance footage from the memorial and that evening, look for anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes, sir," Maggie said; she gave Alex's hand a squeeze before she left.

Alex stood up. "What about me?"

J'onn sighed. "You get to tell Clark and Kara."

Alex took a deep breath. "Alright, this will not be fun." She steeled her nerves. "You owe me one for this, Director." She walked away, leaving J'onn to think.

J'onn stepped out of the mausoleum. The press and a crowd was looking at everything they did. "Yeah, like dealing with the press is going to be easy," he whispered as he walked to a press stand that was setup near the crowd.

Arctic – Deep Below the Fortress of Solitude

Kelex Two entered the chamber. A body in a black uniform sat on a chair, solar lamps covering the body in light. "Master, the energy transfer is complete."

"I feel the power," a familiar voice said. The ceiling opened as a black visor extended down from the ceiling covering the eyes of the man. The man sat up, extending his legs over the chair until they touched the floor. He stood up carefully. He wore a tight, black uniform with a silver shield on his chest with a large, red V on it. He had short black hair and his skin was pale. The black visor covered his eyes and parts of his nose and cheekbones. "Thank you, Kelex Two."

"It is my honor, Master."

"Any news on the trial to come?"

"Yes, the enemy approaches."

The man nodded. "Then, it is time to depart; the world must be ready."

"Should I notify Kal-El or Kara Zor-El?"

"Do not worry about them. I will see to it that they are informed."

"Yes, my Master."

"It is time for the return of Valor." He walked out of the room, followed by Kelex Two.

 _ **AN: Do not worry more twists to come. Stay locked on target to learn more.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 20: Clash of Metal**

DEO Headquarters – National City

Alarms blared throughout the DEO. Winn and his team were working hard to pinpoint the emergency.

J'onn, Kara, and Supergirl entered the control room. "Winn, report?" J'onn ordered.

Winn turned around in his seat just as he finished punching up an image on the screen. On the screen before them was a familiar figure, John Corbin, also known as Metallo.

"I thought he was dead," Kara said.

"Winn, is that really him?" J'onn asked.

Winn looked at his readings. "It's him, I have a Kryptonite reading."

"I'll get him," Kara said.

"Kara, hold up," Alex yelled. She walked toward her sister. "You can't go out there against him alone."

Before Kara could argue, J'onn changed his form into the Martian Manhunter. "She won't have to. I'm going with her."

Kara nodded. "Let's go." She ran to the balcony before she flew off; J'onn following behind her.

A few minutes later, the two landed in the park. The granite mausoleum was in ruins. Kara looked down sadly at the broken pieces of the mausoleum. She knew it was empty; Alex had told her yesterday. However, it still hurt, opening the wound in her heart further than it already was.

"Ah, Supergirl, come to meet your end?"

Kara and J'onn turned to see Corbin. He looked even less human, half his face was gone showing only the machine beneath it. His chest was open revealing his Kryptonite power source.

Kara began to sweat. Her body weakening because of the radiation. J'onn stepped in front of her. "Surrender now, Corbin, or I'll make you."

Metallo laughed. "There is no Corbin, only Metallo."

"So be it," J'onn said before he charged him. J'onn punched Metallo, but Metallo shrugged it off easily. J'onn stepped back, his eyes wide.

Metallo moved to strike J'onn again, but Kara jumped in his way. Metallo backhanded her, sending Supergirl back into the remains of the mausoleum debris falling down on top of her.

"Supergirl," J'onn yelled before he too was struck by a punch from Metallo. He was knocked off his feet, skidding across the concrete until he crashed into a stone retaining wall.

Metallo smiled. "My power has grown. Can no one stand against me?" he yelled to the sky.

"Your ego exceeds your prowess," a strange metallic voice said from behind Metallo.

Metallo turned around; a figure stood in the shadows. "Come out and face me."

"As you wish," the voice said again as the figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a man, wearing a familiar black and red uniform with a red V on the chest. The image looked like Valor, except for the fact that the man's entire jaw and the left side of his face and head were made of gray metal with a glowing red eye. The man's right arm and right side of his torso were also metal. The man's left leg was metal as well.

Metallo stepped back, his face filled with shock and surprise. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am Valor."

"No, you died. You can't be alive."

The self-proclaimed Valor said, "Do you see a body in that ruined mausoleum?" The Cyborg-Valor stepped forward. "Of course you don't. I am alive, changed but alive."

Metallo growled before firing a blast of Kryptonite energy toward him. The green light enveloped the Cyborg-Valor, but with little effect. Cyborg-Valor raised his right arm before it changed into an energy cannon, firing a blast that struck Metallo in the chest, shattering the Kryptonite crystal within his chest. Metallo's eyes widened before Cyborg-Valor fired again encasing Metallo in an energy wave that ripped the villain's body to pieces, leaving a charred mark on the concrete surface beneath his feet.

The Martian Manhunter sat up, looking back toward the location where Metallo once stood, his eyes widening at the sight of the Cyborg-Valor. "Valor?"

The cyborg turned around; he frowned at the sight of the Martian. "Ah, Martian, are you unharmed?"

J'onn nodded. "How?" The Martian frowned as he realized that Kara was nowhere to be seen. "Supergirl?"

The cyborg frowned. "She's here?"

"Yes," J'onn said. He looked around his eyes widening at the pile of broken granite where the mausoleum used to be. "Over there," he yelled as he ran to the rubble and began to clear it away. He pulled one large rock away revealing a red boot. "Here!"

The Cyborg-Valor rushed to help him; the debris removed and the still form of Supergirl laid on the ground. The Cyborg used his x-ray vision to check for injuries. "She has several broken bones, but they are healing as I speak. She should be fully recovered in only a few minutes."

J'onn sighed. Alex Danvers and a group of DEO agents descended upon the ruined park. They surrounded J'onn and the Cyborg-Valor. Alex stared in awe of the being before her. "Do not move," she yelled.

"Agents, put down your weapons," J'onn ordered.

Alex motioned for her team to comply. "J'onn, what happened?"

"Our friend here saved my life and destroyed Metallo."

Alex looked at the cyborg. "Who are you?"

Cyborg-Valor stared at her, his glowing red eye causing a chill to run up her spine. "I believe it is obvious Agent Danvers. I am Valor, at least what's left of him." He had no emotion in his voice, the metallic sound of the voice making her cringe. "I see that my voice and my appearance disturbs you."

Alex shook her head. "I am sorry, but how can you be alive?"

"I was rescued by Kelex; he stole my body from its grave and restored me to life. As you can see it took quite a lot of reconstruction to achieve success."

She took out a sensor from her pocket, scanning the cyborg. The readings showed that his organic parts were a hybrid of Kryptonian and Daxamite, his metal parts an alloy not found on this planet. "The metal, it's not from Earth."

"Yes, this is Kryptonian steel, harder and stronger than any metal found on this planet."

Kara groaned. Alex rushed to her side and helped her sit up. "Alex," she said.

"Thank God you're okay Kara," Alex said.

Kara stood up, still feeling sore, but healed for the most part. She looked around until her blue eyes widened at the sight of the cyborg. She pulled Alex behind her. "Stand back, Alex."

"It's okay, Kara."

"Yes, Supergirl, I mean you no harm." The voice was metallic, but the underlying organics was similar to Mon-El's voice.

"Mon-El?"

"Yes, that is the name that I was given when I landed on this planet. I am known as Valor. I am pleased that you have no lasting injuries, Kara Zor-El."

His voice was without emotion. She couldn't sense his usual warmth when he said her name. She looked at the reconstruction done to his body. "How?"

Cyborg-Valor repeated his story. Kara listened intently. She couldn't believe that Kelex would do that without telling her or Clark. "Why wouldn't Kelex tell us?"

"He was programmed to preserve me by my mother in case I was injured. She told him not to tell anyone in case the process did not work and to keep the restoration project out of unwanted hands. I believe the intent of this process was originally meant for Kal-El if he was ever injured to such an extent."

Kara nodded. It made sense. Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara were always careful. "What are you going to do now?"

Valor looked around at the crowd that now surrounded the perimeter. "Valor has returned and I will continue the good fight, to stop evil in all its forms." He said this loud enough for the crowd to hear. He looked back at J'onn and Kara. "I am pleased to have helped heroes such as you. Until we meet again." He flew off into the sky at a speed faster than what he used to be able to fly before his battle with Doomsday.

Kara stared up after him, watching with her supervision as he flew away, away from her. She looked at Alex, her sister watching her closely. "He didn't even… he acted like I was just an acquaintance."

Alex frowned at her sister's words. The tone of her voice was so defeated. It was nearly as bad as when Mon-El died. "Come on, maybe he was just trying to keep everyone's identity a secret."

Kara nodded. "Yeah, maybe," she said, but it was clear by the tone of her voice that she had her doubts.

"Let's return to headquarters. The DEO cleanup crew is here," J'onn ordered as he flew off into the sky. Kara flew off after him. Alex assembled her team before they too left for headquarters.

DEO Headquarters – three hours later

Winn and several agents watched the main view screen as images of Valor appeared. He stopped a wildfire in Washington saving hundreds of lives, rescuing dozens more people from a flood in Missouri, stopping genocide in Syria, and destroying a terrorist training camp in the mountains of Afghanistan.

J'onn walked in watching the news as well. Alex followed him along with Kara. "Valor has been busy."

Winn nodded. "At this rate, he'll give the Justice League a run for its money."

"Doesn't he ever rest?" Alex asked.

J'onn looked at the image of the cyborg on the screen. "Maybe he doesn't have too."

Kara frowned. Was Mon-El just a machine now? She looked away, not wanting to watch the screen. "J'onn, do you have any work for me?"

J'onn didn't like the tone of her voice. "No, it appears everything is quiet at the moment."

"Alright, I'm going to work. I'll see you all later," she replied before she ran to the balcony, leaping into the air.

J'onn sighed. "You're going to have to check up on her," he said to Alex.

Alex nodded. "She's happy he's alive, but this is almost as bad as losing him again."

"Alex, he's been through a trauma that none of us can understand. Didn't you think that he's doing all these works around the globe to keep busy? To keep his thoughts away from all he lost. We do not know the extent of his injuries; maybe he is more machine than man."

"Maybe, but it doesn't give him the right to push away those that care for him."

"I know you're upset because Kara is upset, but don't forget, Mon-El is our friend too. We all need to be there for him too." He looked back at the screen an image of Valor stopping a hijacking in Coast City was on the screen. "Does Clark know he's alive?"

Just then a news report appeared. Valor assisting Superman in stopping a bank robbery with hostages in Metropolis. The image showed Valor shaking his brother's hand. Superman wore a shocked expression. Valor flew away a few minutes afterward, leaving Superman standing at a loss for words.

A few minutes later Superman landed on the balcony of the DEO headquarters. J'onn and Alex greeted him. "I take it that both of you met him?"

"Yes, he destroyed Metallo and saved my life and Kara's. His power has grown," J'onn said.

Clark paced back and forth. "He said Kelex saved him. I can't believe he'd keep this from me. I'm going to have a talk with that robot."

"Clark, calm down for a moment," Alex urged.

J'onn nodded. "What's going on Clark?"

Superman sighed. "He wasn't the same. He couldn't smile and his voice, it was so wrong." A tear slipped down his face. "What's become of my brother?"

Alex pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Clark. We just need to talk to him away from the crowds."

The two pulled apart a minute later. Clark wiped his eyes dry. "You think he was just acting that way for show?"

"We don't know for sure, but he could be," J'onn added.

Clark looked at the view screen an image of Valor saving a cruise ship that hit a reef was on the screen. "He sure gets around."

"Yeah, he's going to put the League out of business," Winn said from the doorway to the control room.

Clark frowned. "Yeah… I better get back to Metropolis," he said as he walked back to the balcony. "Alex!"

"Yeah," she replied.

"How's Kara taking this?"

Alex sighed. The look on her face was enough to let Clark know the answer to his question. "I'm going to see her tonight."

Clark nodded. "I'll stop by tomorrow to see her." Alex forced a smile. Superman jumped into the air, rocketing away.

 _ **AN: Cyborg-Valor… stay locked on target.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 21:**

National City

The full moon shone brightly in the midnight sky. Cat Grant left her building, working later than usual. The whole story of Valor's return causing her much consternation. Valor was a cyborg now. What about the burgeoning relationship between the Girl of Steel and the Man of Valor? She sighed, looking up at the moon. "It's a beautiful night," she said to no one.

"It sure is, now hand over your purse," a man said from behind her, holding a gun.

Cat's eyes widened. "Don't you know that crime doesn't pay?"

The man wore a black shirt and pants with a black ski mask to cover his face. "Don't you know that you should shut up when someone holds a loaded gun on you?"

Cat huffed. "Do you know who I am?"

"I know who you are Grant. Why do you think I'm here?"

She handed over her purse. A frown set across her lips. "So, what happens now?"

The man cocked back the hammer on the revolver. "Now, I get to eliminate the witness."

Right before he was going to fire a blast of energy struck the man, sending him through the glass doors of the office building behind him. The gun fell to the ground. Cat bent over to grab the gun, but a dark gray boot stood on the gun. She looked up at the tall man that stood before her. He was taller than Superman. He wore a light gray set of armor with dark gray boots and a black cape that flowed behind him. The symbol of Superman and Supergirl covered the left side of his chest; the symbol was drawn in silver and was a quarter of the size of the symbol that Superman and Supergirl wore. The man had short black hair and dark sunglasses that covered part of his nose and his eyes.

The man looked very familiar to Cat. "Valor?"

The man looked down at her. A frown set across his mouth. "That name holds no meaning for me anymore, Earthling. I am known as the Eradicator."

Before Cat could ask any further questions the gunman stood up, groaning from the injuries he sustained from the energy blast and his crash through the glass doors.

The Eradicator turned toward the gunman. "You have sealed your fate, loathsome creature." He raised his hands; two powerful energy blasts erupted from his closed fists striking the man, encircling him in an energy wave that blasted the gunman, vaporizing the man completely.

Cat gasped. Eradicator just killed a man in front of her. "Why did you kill him?"

Eradicator turned back to look at the Earth woman. "He assaulted you. He tried to relieve you of your belongings. Why do you care what happened to him?"

"He was a human being. You killed him in cold blood. You committed murder in front of me."

Eradicator took off his glasses. Cat's eyes widened at the sight. The man, the being before her had no eyes, just twin orbs of pure energy. "He committed a crime and I gave him his reward, eradication." He flew off into the air, leaving Cat Grant shaken. Was this being Valor? What happened to him? Who was the Cyborg-Valor?

DEO Headquarters

Winn, Alex, and J'onn stood watching the main view screen as a report from Cat Grant herself finished playing.

"Another Valor?" Winn asked.

"Based on that report, this Eradicator acts nothing like Mon-El," J'onn said.

Alex nodded. "It's not like Cyborg-Valor acts like Mon-El either."

"Alex, Cyborg-Valor does not kill purse snatchers in cold blood. He delivers criminals to justice. This Eradicator is judge, jury, and executioner," J'onn replied.

"Could it be that these two are imposters?" Winn questioned.

J'onn sighed. "I'd hope so, but that would mean that Mon-El is truly dead."

"As much as I want Mon-El to walk through the door. We cannot hope for that. These two imposters or whatever have to be dealt with."

"Valor or Cyborg-Valor has done nothing wrong. He's been a perfect citizen, helping people around the world," J'onn said.

Winn frowned. "He can't be Mon-El. Where is the young man that was my roommate? The guy that always failed to understand my jokes. The guy that I could always beat in video games."

Alex rolled her eyes. "What about the guy that was in love with my sister? The guy that was like my little brother." Alex felt the back of her eyes sting.

J'onn put his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe he went through something terrible. Maybe he's a cyborg now, just trying to help the world, to find his place."

Alex wiped a tear away as it slipped down her cheek. "Why does he have to be so far away? Why does he have to be so removed?"

Winn rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe he doesn't want to be looked at as a freak, like some kind of abomination."

Alex looked at Winn, his words hurting her heart. "We wouldn't treat him that way."

J'onn frowned. "You saw his face. How could he not feel removed?"

Alex sighed. "Was that it; was the Cyborg-Valor really that broken?"

"How could he not be? He went through a traumatic event. He's now more machine than man," J'onn replied. J'onn stepped away from Alex, punching a few keys on the computer keyboard before an image of the new Valor came on the screen, the Cyborg-Valor. "Maybe we need to give him time. Allow him to find his place, to settle in. Then we can find him. Let him know that we care, that he'll always be a part of our family."

Kara's Apartment

Kara sat on her couch, wearing yoga pants and a shirt that she borrowed from Mon-El. Mon-El, that name still hurt to think about. Now, here he was saving lives around the world, as a cyborg.

A sonic boom shook her building just as Superman landed on her balcony. Her doors were open, Kal-El just walked in, dressed as the Man of Steel. "Kara," he said before he noticed his cousin sitting on the couch.

"Clark, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. You need to leave this apartment."

"I took off from work. I don't feel well."

Clark rolled his eyes. "You don't get sick Kara. You need to stop moping around."

"I'm not moping."

"Really, are the three empty tubs of ice cream there just for show?" He pointed at the empty containers on the coffee table.

Kara sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What don't you want to talk about? That my brother has returned as a cyborg. That the man that you love is still alive."

Kara stood up, her hands on her hips. "Can you call what he is now as alive? He doesn't remember us."

Clark frowned, walking toward his cousin before he pulled her into a hug. Kara wrapped her arms around him before she began to cry. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Hey, it's okay, Kara."

Kara pulled out of the hug. "It's not okay. Mon-El is gone. He's there, but he's not."

Clark felt his own tears trying to flow. "Maybe he's not the same, but he's alive Kara. The brother that I thought was dead is alive."

"Wouldn't he be better off to be dead?"

Clark stared at her in shock. "You don't mean that."

Kara shook her head. "I don't know. All I see is the parts of him that remain and the new mechanical parts that are so terrifying. I want to hug him, but part of me wants to run away at the sight of him."

Clark had felt some of that when he first met his reformed brother. "We need to get over that. He needs us, Kara. He can't be happy being alone. Who else can relate to him?"

Kara nodded. She wiped the tears from her face. "Give me a second," she said before she raced off into her bedroom, returning soon after in her Supergirl uniform. "Let's go find him." The two ran to the balcony before jumping into the air and flying off in search of the new Valor.

Washington, DC – The Whitehouse

President Marsdin stood at a podium looking over a crowd of reporters and dignitaries as they all sat in an area near the White House's rose garden.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming this afternoon on such a beautiful day as we gather to celebrate the return of the hero, Valor. He saved National City and countless other cities with his defeat of Doomsday and he has been instrumental in saving the lives of thousands of people around the world. Therefore, I am proud to bestow upon him today our nation's greatest civilian honor; the Medal of Freedom."

Just as she finished speaking Valor landed before them. He was dressed in his normal uniform; his alien metal parts were shined to perfection. He approached the podium, shaking the President's hand with his organic one. He bent his head down as the President placed the medal around his neck. He stepped to the podium, looking out at the crowd. "I wish to thank the President and the people of the United States of America for bestowing upon me this honor. My duty is to preserve life in all its forms, but the most precious are those of children. Therefore, I pledge myself today to save the children of this world from suffering, from abuse, and from hunger. I look to all of you here to help me with this mission. The most vulnerable among us must be protected. Today, I also ask that the Justice League assist with this effort. From their Watchtower in the sky, they see many things and can do many things to help the children of the world. I ask for their pledge and in doing so we can make our future a better one, thank you."

The crowd erupted in applause. Valor shook the President's hand one last time before he flew off into the sky.

Kara and Kal-El floated in the air above the White House watching the proceedings and listening to Valor speak.

"He does sound like Valor," Clark said.

Kara nodded. "He always had a soft spot for kids."

"Do you think he's going to the Watchtower?"

Kara nodded. "We should go."

"Superman to Watchtower."

"Superman, this is Green Lantern."

"GL, two to beam up to the Tower."

"Affirmative, transport now."

A light surrounded Kara and Kal-El before they disappeared, reappearing soon after on the Watchtower.

Wonder Woman was there to greet them. She gave Kara a hug before she kissed her boyfriend, which earned a smile from Kara.

"What are you smiling at?" Clark asked.

"Just happy that you grew a pair like Mon-El said."

Wonder Woman chuckled. "Yeah, I still owe Mon-El for that."

Just as they finished laughing at Clark's expense, they heard tapping on the large window that looked down upon the Earth. It was Valor, floating in space before them. Clark touched a control on a panel near the wall, a light engulfed the cyborg before he disappeared and then reappeared before them a moment later.

"Valor," Diana greeted. Clark and Kara were very quiet.

"Wonder Woman," Valor replied. He looked at Superman and Supergirl. "I hope I'm not intruding."

Clark shook his head. "No, of course not, you're welcome here."

Valor nodded. "It is good to see you again Supergirl. I am glad that you have recovered from your fight with Metallo."

"Yes, thanks to you J'onn and I are alive."

"I was happy to help," Valor replied. He looked at the three before he straightened up his posture. "I have come with a proposal. A request actually."

"Yes, Supergirl and I did hear your speech at the White House," Clark said.

"Good, so what do you say?"

Clark smiled before he extended his hand. "I will need to confer with the remainder of the League, but you have my support."

Valor nodded, taking Superman's hand and shaking it firmly. "Good, so let's confer with the others. We have a lot of work to do."

Beneath the Fortress of Solitude

The cavernous room was dark, only the flicker of light from the medical monitors illuminated the room. Kelex entered the room, reading the monitors, confirming that the patient was all right.

A soft groan from the medical chamber alerted the robot that the patient was waking up. "Where…. am I?"

Kelex moved closer to the patient. "You were injured. I am helping you."

"Who am I?"

"Do not worry about that now. Your memories will return in time."

"Who are you?"

"I am known as Kelex, Kelex Two, actually."

"You're a machine."

"I am the protector of this place. I was created to fulfill the duties necessary to see that the legacy of Krypton survives."

"Krypton?"

"Relax; sleep and I will explain more when you awake."

"Sleep," the patient repeated before he fell into a deep slumber.

"Yes, child of my mistress, sleep and recover. I am afraid that this world will need you soon."

 _ **AN: So, along came the Eradicator … stay locked on target.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 22**

Watchtower – Low Earth Orbit

Valor stood before Superman, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl; he explained his plan to assist the children of the world. He explained his reasoning; to help children have a better future, which in turn would make them better citizens later on.

"So, do you agree?" Valor asked.

Wonder Woman nodded. "It is a noble effort. For my part, I agree."

Superman smiled. "You know where we stand," Kal-El said as he motioned toward Kara-Zor-El, who nodded in agreement.

Valor nodded, unable to smile since his jaw was robotic. "Very good, I will setup the needed equipment, but I need technical access to the mainframe and space station communications array."

Superman sighed. "I will contact Batman; he has control over those systems."

Valor nodded, but Wonder Woman got a distinct impression that Valor didn't like the idea.

"Batman has that much sway over your headquarters?" Valor asked.

Superman's expression grew grim. "Yes, he designed the station and all of the systems on board."

Valor touched his metal chin with his organic hand. "Very well, contact me when the access is available and I will install the needed subsystems. Again, thank you for agreeing to this partnership" He walked to the nearest airlock and entered before flying off into space toward the planet below.

Wonder Woman turned to her boyfriend and Supergirl. "Was it just me or did he seem apprehensive about Batman's involvement?"

Superman chuckled. "Batman isn't the easiest person to work with. I'm sure that fact wasn't lost on my brother."

Kara stood near the window looking down at the planet, watching Valor fly back to Earth. "He's so different. Don't you think it odd that he didn't even tell us goodbye? He just thanks us and left."

"Kara, he's gone through so much. He's been through a traumatic event and of course, he's different. We don't even know how much of him is a machine," Kal-El replied.

Kara sighed. "I miss him, Clark."

Clark wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Kara. I know it's hard on you. Please be patient, let him get acclimated to everything. He needs to find his place. Maybe working with the League will help him."

Wonder Woman smiled at the interaction between the two cousins. "I hate to break this up, Kal, but you need to call Batman."

Superman sighed in defeat, removing his arm from around Kara's shoulders. "I'll need to visit Gotham."

Kara looked at her cousin curiously. "I thought he banned all metas from his city?"

"He has, but Kal is going to visit his alter ego," Diana explained.

Kara stared at her cousin in shock. "You know who Batman is?"

Kal blushed a little, a sheepish look on his face. "Yes, but I can't tell you."

Kara's shoulders sagged. "Why not?"

"I promised that I'd keep his secret, just like he keeps mine."

Kara's eyes widened. "He knows you're Clark?"

"Yes, Kara, he knows everything. He's a good friend that way, even though he's a pain in the ass."

Diana chuckled. "You can say that again."

Clark smiled at his girlfriend. "You're coming with me."

"You know too?"

Diana smiled. "Yes, I found out a little while after Clark."

Kara frowned. "It's not fair."

"Don't worry about it," Clark said. "It's better if you don't know, sometimes it can be a hard secret to keep."

Diana nodded. "Especially when he's being an ass."

Clark chuckled. "Yeah, especially then." He reached out and grabbed Diana's hand. "We're going to go Kara. You can stay up here as long as you want. GL is up here if you need anything." Clark and Diana walked to the transporter pad, punched in a few coordinates before the two disappeared in a white light.

Kara walked back to the window, looking down on the Earth. Her thoughts preoccupied with Mon-El. She couldn't get over the feeling that she was missing something. That there was more to this new Valor. She walked back into the Watchtower, taking the lift down to the main level, walking into the commissary, wanting to get a drink before she left, as she entered the room she saw a large screen television on the wall, showing a news report from Cat Grant. The room was empty; Kara rushed over to the screen and turned up the volume. She listened intently as Cat discussed the ordeal she went through with the mugger, and then the confrontation with the Eradicator. Kara couldn't look away from the screen; she knew Cat well and she could tell that her boss was really shaken up by the confrontation. Once the report was done, Kara finished her drink quickly, leaving the commissary before heading to the transporter. She needed to get to the DEO and find out what they know. Was there another Valor? This guy didn't say that his name was Valor. Who was this Eradicator?

As soon as Kara left the Watchtower, the hatch to the airlock opened. Valor walked out, looking around and checking a readout on his metal arm. His organic eye narrowed as he stalked toward the monitor room. There was only one person on the Watchtower now. Valor entered the monitor room. The Green Lantern Hal Jordan sat in a desk chair, completely bored as he looked at the group of monitors that looked out over the world. He sat up straight when he saw Valor.

"Valor, can I help you?" Hal asked.

Valor nodded, walking to the Green Lantern. "Yes, you can." He raised his metal arm just before it morphed into a blaster, firing an intense beam that launched Hal Jordan from his seat and sent him crashing into the wall. He slumped to the floor unconscious. The attack had been a complete surprise and was so powerful that the energy ring had no time to stop it. Valor sat down in the seat that was just forcibly vacated by the Green Lantern. He extended his mechanical arm, wires and cables extended before they entered the computer system of the Watchtower. "It is time."

DEO Headquarters

Kara appeared on the balcony of the DEO Headquarters. She walked inside and was greeted with the sounds and activity usually associated with a response to a threat. She saw Alex and rushed to her side.

"Alex," Kara said.

Alex turned, sighing in relief at the sight of her sister. "We've been trying to contact you."

"I was on the Watchtower."

Alex would have normally grilled her sister on that experience, but today was not one of those days. "Since that Cat Grant report, we've been responding to multiple inquiries from NCPD about several killings of criminals in the city. It appears that this Eradicator has been busy. There was a bank robbery in the city this morning, the Eradicator thwarted it and all the hostages were freed. However, the four robbers were brutally killed by the Eradicator."

Kara's eyes widened in shock. "We need to stop him."

Alex smiled. "We've been on it, but as you know it's hard to track someone who can fly at supersonic speeds."

Kara blushed. "So, have there been any reports outside of National City?"

"That's the thing, his activity is centered here. We don't know why."

"I think we do now," J'onn said as he approached Kara and Alex. Winn followed close behind the DEO Director. "Put it on the screen Agent Schott."

"Yes, sir," Winn replied as he punched a few keys and clicked a few times with his mouse before a map of the city appeared before them. An arrow moved across the screen before half a dozen red dots appeared. They looked like they were randomly scattered around the city. "These are not random." He zoomed in, connected the dots, and placed a blue circle that was almost directly in the center of the scattered red dots.

"There's a pattern," Kara observed.

Alex smiled. "What is that blue dot?"

J'onn smiled. "We're standing in it."

Kara turned to look at J'onn. "The DEO?"

"Yes, it appears this Eradicator is actively pursuing and killing criminals in a radius no greater than a few miles around the DEO headquarters," J'onn explained.

Alex's smile grew. "We set a trap," she said. Earning an approving smile and nod from the Director. "We fake a crime and when he intervenes we intercept."

Kara shook her head. "I will intercept. We don't want any agents to get hurt. This guy kills, remember?"

"This is the DEO, this is our job Kara; we'll be careful and you will be there too," Alex replied.

Kara sighed before she nodded. She was scared, but she wouldn't say it. She didn't want to lose another person close to her. "Okay, but if he gets violent; you'll leave it to me, correct?"

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Alex, she's right, if this guy even acts like he's going to attack you need to let Supergirl handle it and if she needs an assist I will step in, understood?"

Alex sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now get your team ready. Winn, I want you to monitor the area and provide information to the team in the field," J'onn said.

"Yes, sir," Winn replied, running off to the control room to prepare his systems.

Watchtower

Hal Jordan's head hurt, a lot. He opened his eyes groaning. He tried to move, but he couldn't he willed his ring to work, but he couldn't feel it. That familiar connection with the alien device was gone. He opened his eyes his vision was fuzzy. He looked down and saw that his arms were tied to his side and he was propped up against the wall of the monitor room. He looked at his right hand and the ring was gone.

"Looking for that?" a familiar voice asked.

He looked up to see Valor sitting in the chair in front of the monitors. His mechanical arm was connected to the computers and data was running across the screens. He looked at the desk next to Valor and spotted his ring, but it was encased in some type of energy field. He tried to call out to it, but his connection was blocked. "What have you done?"

"I think it's quite clear. I have captured you. I have immobilized your ring. I have taken this facility. Any other dumb questions?"

Hal narrowed his eyes. "Why am I still alive?"

The cyborg turned to look at the human. "I could kill you, but I'm not here to do that."

"Why are you here?" Hal looked around, but he couldn't find anything that could help him.

"You heroes are so predictable. Mention a plan to save children from poverty, from hunger, from abuse; you all just roll over to help. So easy to take over this facility. You see, the DEO is looking for threats from aliens on the Earth, threats to aliens on the Earth, and now threats from out in space, but they would never suspect that a threat would come from Earth orbit. That the Justice League would be that threat. You all have given us the tool we need to achieve our goal."

"What goal? Who is we?"

The Cyborg-Valor looked at the screens, his eye moving rapidly to process the data. "I have reconfigured your sensor array to emit light, a beam of light, a laser so intense that it can vaporize a target from orbit. Think about it. A weapon that can kill in a millisecond, it's untraceable and the victim doesn't know what hit them. What a perfect way to end the threat."

"What threat?"

"The alien disease that is infecting the Earth. These alien invaders that you and the DEO call refugees."

Hal's eyes widened. "You're going to kill the aliens?"

"Of course, that is our plan."

"CADMUS, you're working for them."

The Cyborg chuckled; it sounded strange and made a shiver run down Hal's spine. "I am CADMUS. The name is Hank Henshaw. This time I'm known as the Cyborg-Valor."

 _ **AN: Cybor-Valor is Henshaw… Who is the Eradicator? Stay locked on target.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 23**

National City – About one mile from the DEO Headquarters

Alex Danvers stood in an alley, wearing a blue dress and heels. Her hair was curled perfectly and she looked beautiful.

Maggie walked up to her girlfriend with a smile on her face. "You look beautiful."

Alex blushed slightly. The other female agents on the team smiled at the couple. "Thank you," Alex replied. She looked up on the roof of one of the buildings that overlooked the alley. Two dozen agents were set up in camouflaged tents. Supergirl soared above them before she landed next to Alex and Maggie.

Supergirl looked her sister up and down. "You sure about this?"

Alex smiled. "J'onn is playing the mugger."

J'onn stepped into the alley dressed in all black with a ski mask in his hands. "You sure this is going to fool him? Seems pretty cliché to me."

Maggie smiled. "You look good, Boss."

J'onn rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Sawyer. Alex get ready, everyone else step out of the alley. Upon the order, the last of the agents entered the buildings on either side of the alley. "Supergirl, I want you about three blocks from here, ready to fly in when needed."

Supergirl nodded. She gave a concerned look toward her sister before she flew off. Alex smiled at her boss. "J'onn, I'm ready."

J'onn walked out of the alley, walking a few feet along the street before he sat on a set of stairs near the main entrance to one of the buildings adjacent to the alley. Alex exited the alley, walking in the opposite direction to J'onn. She stopped in front of a storefront and pretended to look at the items in the window. A minute later, she walked back the way she came; J'onn rushed to her, pulling out a gun from behind his back and pushing Alex into the alley. Alex stumbled into the alley, clutching her purse protectively. Her eyes were big and J'onn almost took pause at the look of fear in her eyes. He would have to praise her acting skills once this was over.

"Get in there," J'onn said.

"Wh-what d-do you… want," Alex stammered convincingly.

"I want your purse… and that necklace," J'onn said as he used the gun to point at her necklace.

"Please don't hurt me."

"I won't if you give me what I want."

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew overhead before the Eradicator landed in the alley. "Leave this human female alone," he ordered, stepping between J'onn and Alex.

J'onn lowered the gun before his entire body transformed into the Martian Manhunter. At the same time, the DEO agents appeared from their hiding spots. They all had their guns pointed at the anti-hero.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Eradicator asked.

"You are charged with murder. You will come with us," Alex said as she too turned around; the alien energy weapon in her hand.

The Eradicator looked at her closely for a moment. He stepped back away from her when he got a better look at her. "Alex?" the voice he used sounded very similar to Mon-El's. Alex and J'onn were completely taken aback. At that moment, Supergirl landed in the alley, earning the attention of the anti-hero. The Eradicator stared at Supergirl for a moment. His eyes were covered, but no one could miss the slight smile that graced the anti-hero's lips when he saw the Girl of Steel. "Kara!"

That voice, it sent a shiver down her spine. "Mon-El?"

The Eradicator shook his head. An aura of power surrounded him before his posture tensed. "I am the Eradicator. There is no Mon-El."

"What happened to you?" Kara asked. She knew that Cyborg wasn't Mon-El, but what happened to him to turn him into this killer?

"You are Kara Zor-El, of the House of El. You are a hero of Earth." The Eradicator turned around and looked at the DEO agents, especially the Manhunter and Alex. "You are the Martian Manhunter, DEO Director. You are Alex Danvers, Agent of the DEO."

He knew them. Alex's hopes went up. "Yes, it's me, it's Alex."

At the sound of her voice, the Eradicator bit his lip and his hands began to shake. He looked at Kara and the shaking worsened. "I… what is happening?"

Supergirl stepped forward. She reached out to touch his hand before he stepped back, his entire demeanor changing once again. Suddenly, his body began to glow until he turned into light energy itself and disappeared. The group was stunned. What happened?

Supergirl stumbled backward when the Eradicator disappeared. It was Mon-El. It had to be him. However, why did he leave? What was wrong with him?

"Kara," Alex said. Everyone in the alley turned to look at Supergirl. Supergirl didn't look at her sister. "Are you okay?"

Kara looked up as if she had been somewhere else. "Sorry!"

"You spaced out Kara," Alex said.

Kara sighed. "I need to go," she said before flying off into the sky, hitting supersonic speed a moment later.

Alex turned to look at J'onn. "I'm worried about her."

"I know Alex," J'onn said. "Let's give her some time. Right now, we need to find the Eradicator."

Alex shook her head. "Don't you think we should keep an eye on that Cyborg-Valor."

"We should, but he hasn't killed anyone. The Eradicator is the priority," J'onn replied.

Alex nodded, walking off to assemble her team, leaving J'onn standing in the alley.

J'onn closed his eyes, sending his mind out in search of Mon-El's mind. He searched but recoiled at what he found. His eyes opened, his brow covered in sweat. "It can't be."

Gotham City – Wayne Enterprises Headquarters

Carol Sullivan had worked for Wayne Enterprises since the days when it was just Wayne Industries. Now, it was Wayne Enterprises with so many subsidiaries that sometimes it made her head spin. She was in her mid-forties and had been Bruce Wayne's executive assistant for over a decade. She loved the man as if he was her own nephew. She tried to look out for him, but his playboy ways sometimes rubbed her the wrong way. She went back to reviewing her notes from the Board meeting this morning when the main door to the office opened. A man walked in first, he was nearly as tall as Mister Wayne was, and like her boss, he had dark hair and blue eyes. He wore glasses and a gray business suit. The woman beside him made Carol look twice. She was tall, only an inch shorter than the man was. She wore a blue dress that hugged her well-developed curves. She had dark hair that cascaded just below her shoulders. She wore glasses and had darker blue eyes than the man had.

"Can I help you?" Carol asked.

The woman smiled at Carol and the man looked a little nervous. "Yes, my name is Clark Kent and this is my girlfriend, Diana Prince; we are friends of Mister Wayne. We wondered if he was available to meet us."

Carol smiled. She remembered her boss talking about a Clark Kent before. "Give me a moment." She picked up her phone pushing the intercom button to Bruce Wayne's office.

"Carol, what can I do for you?" Bruce asked his voice cheerful.

"Mister Wayne, I have two people here to see you; A Mister Kent and Miss Prince. Do you have time to meet them?"

There was a pause on the line. "Yes, Carol, please send them back to the office," he said. His voice was more serious now, more so than she thought it could ever be.

"Yes, sir," she replied before she hung up the phone. She looked up at Clark and Diana. Carol stood up and walked around her desk. "Please follow me." She led Clark and Diana down the hallway until they stopped in front of a large metal door with the name Bruce Wayne etched into the metal. Carol opened the door, talking to Bruce before she motioned for them to enter. Carol closed the door behind them before going back to her desk.

Once the door was closed, Bruce looked up at his two friends and colleagues; a frown set across his face. "I know this isn't a social call. Why are you two here?"

"Good to see you too, Bruce," Clark replied sarcastically.

Diana had her fists clenched at her side. Bruce was their friend, but he could be so infuriating at times. "We are here for your help."

Bruce nodded, knowing that was the reason for their visit. "You want me to support the Cyborg's proposal."

"How did you know?" Clark asked in shock.

Diana's arms were crossed in front of her chest. "You saw the whole thing on the Watchtower?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, I do not support this proposal."

"Why not?" Clark asked, hurt that his friend didn't support his brother's idea.

Bruce touched a button on his desk; the picture behind his desk slid back into the wall, leaving a large, flat screen monitor in its place. On the screen was the monitor room of the Watchtower. It was clear that Cyborg-Valor had defeated and captured Hal. The Cyborg was currently trying its best to reprogram the Watchtower computers.

"That is not your brother, Clark. Before you arrived, I was watching its interaction with Hal. This is Hank Henshaw," Bruce revealed.

Clark's eyes were wide and his face was pale. Diana put her hand on his shoulder. "Why?"

Bruce felt bad for his friend. "Clearly, CADMUS used Mon-El's death to collect some DNA and to create this new version of Henshaw. They wanted everyone to fall for the act and most everyone did."

"Everyone but you," Diana said.

Bruce smirked. "As you know, I do not trust easily. Besides, this whole cyborg thing seemed too convenient for me."

"Why do they want the Watchtower?" Diana asked.

"They plan to reconfigure its systems to create a laser powerful enough to kill alien refugees from space."

Diana put her hand over her mouth. "That's terrible. We're talking about women and children as well."

Bruce sighed. Diana could be so soft-hearted. "Yes, CADMUS cares nothing for aliens. The two of you with help from Supergirl need to go back there and stop him. If not, I'll have to remotely destroy the Watchtower."

Clark looked up. "How do we get there? We can't beam up."

"Correct," Bruce replied. "There is a specially designed Javelin spacecraft parked on the roof of the DEO Headquarters, it has cloaking technology." Bruce stood up and approached his friends. He handed Clark a small device. "This will uncloak the ship."

"How do we stop him? He's more powerful than me?" Clark asked.

Bruce put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Would that have stopped Valor?"

Clark shook his head. "Kara, Diana, and I may not be enough."

Bruce smiled. "Well, we know a Martian and there appears to be this Eradicator. If they come with you, then you may stand a chance."

"Thanks, Bruce," Clark said.

"I'll go to the Batcave and keep surveillance on the Watchtower. Use your communicators if you need something."

Clark and Diana nodded as they walked to the office door and opened it. "Bruce, thank you," Diana said.

Bruce nodded. "Clark," he said. Clark turned to look at his friend. "I'm sorry about your brother. He was a true hero."

Clark nodded before he and Diana left the office, closing the door behind them. Diana kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go get your cousin and the others."

Clark smiled as they left the office building.

Beneath the Fortress of Solitude

"You are still weak," Kelex Two observed.

The longhaired man stopped running on the treadmill. His face was covered in sweat. "Why put me through all of these exercises? I just want to know who I am."

"I must check your organics; make sure that you are healed."

"Can't you tell me who I am?"

"My Master has forbid it."

"Who is your Master?"

"I cannot answer your questions."

A sudden alert rang out through the room. "What is that?"

Kelex looked around at the flashing lights. He touched a button on the display before them and the lights and alarm ceased. "There is a global threat."

The man looked at the robot worriedly. "From where?"

Kelex touched a few controls on his display before an image of a space station appeared on the screen. "This is known as the Watchtower. It is a base for a group of super powered beings that protect the Earth."

The man looked at the screen a strange feeling coming over him. "The station has been captured. It's being used for something… nefarious."

Kelex turned; his red eye glowed as it looked at the man. "How?"

The man touched his forehead his brow still covered in sweat and a pained expression on his face. "I sensed it. My mind saw a man, a machine… a cyborg."

Kelex hit a few buttons on the display before the image of Cyborg-Valor appeared on the screen. "Is this the being?"

"Yes," the man said excitedly. "That's him."

Kelex moved around the room excitedly, almost nervously. "This is wrong. The Master did not foresee this."

"Who is your Master?"

Kelex stopped moving and looked back at the man. "He is the Eradicator. Defender of Krypton. He was created by Lady Lara and Lord Jor-El to find Earth and rid it of evil before their child arrived."

"Their child?"

"Kal-El, known on Earth as Superman."

"Kal-El," the man said something was familiar about that name.

"Yes, do you remember something?"

The man looked down sadly. "I need to help them."

Kelex shook his head. "The Master said that you were to stay here, to stay safe."

"Kelex, this cyborg, he's half Kryptonian and half Daxamite, and besides that metal is Kryptonian steel. He'll be too powerful for your Master, too powerful for Kal-El."

"How do you know about Krypton, Daxam, or Kryptonian steel?"

The man smiled, pulling a small data pad that he stole from the robot. "I've been studying."

Kelex took the pad. "This is bad. Master will be angry."

The man put his hand on the robot's shoulder. "Kelex, do you believe that I can be trusted?"

The robot didn't move, its red eye focused on the man. "Yes, you can be trusted."

The man smiled. "Then let me help your Master."

 _ **AN: More revelations… the battle for the Watchtower will begin next chapter… so stay locked on target.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 24**

National City – DEO Headquarters

J'onn, Winn, and Alex stood around a large computer terminal as Winn worked to find the Eradicator. The confrontation in the alley, although a failure in catching the anti-hero did serve one purpose, it gave Winn the energy signature of the Eradicator.

"Got him," Winn said, raising his hands over his head and nearly smacking Alex in the face.

"Watch it, Winn," Alex yelled as she slapped his hands away.

Winn's face turned red. "Sorry, Alex."

J'onn sighed. "Where is he, Agent Schott?"

Winn gulped at J'onn's tone of voice before he furiously typed on his keyboard, clicking his mouse to hit the right sequence of commands before a map of the city appeared. A gold light signified the Eradicator; it was currently hovering over Central Park. However, two additional lights arrived soon after.

"Who or what are those?" J'onn questioned.

Winn grinned. "Superman and Wonder Woman."

J'onn and Alex smiled. It appeared that the Justice League had arrived to capture the vigilante.

Central Park

Superman and Wonder Woman hovered in the air before the Eradicator. He hovered just above the broken Monument to Valor.

"I… he was… a hero," the Eradicator said.

Clark and Diana looked at each other worriedly. Clark flew closer to the anti-hero. "Mon-El, is that you?"

The Eradicator looked at Superman before he took off his eye shields; two burning orbs like the sun stared at the Man of Steel. Superman retreated at the sight. "I am the Eradicator, son of Jor-El. Your mother created me to destroy evil and to protect you from it. I sense evil in the world now, an abomination created to kill. I must kill it before it kills you and the defenseless people of this world."

"If my mother truly created you, she would not want to you to kill. She would want you to protect," Clark replied.

"Your mother programmed me to destroy evil and to protect you. That is my purpose."

Clark sighed. "You aren't my brother."

"That abomination of Daxam and Krypton is gone. I was programmed to protect you."

Clark's hands clench into fists. "My mother would never call her son an abomination."

"I was also created by Jor-El."

Clark's eyes widened. "My father… he created you?"

"Yes, to protect you."

Clark frowned. "I don't need your protection."

"It appears that you need my help. This Cyborg-Valor, he will destroy all alien life on this planet, good or evil."

Clark was going to yell that he didn't need the help of a killer, but Diana put her hand on his shoulder. Clark turned and looked into her dark blue eyes. "Kal, we need his help. We can worry about what he's done afterward."

Clark sighed; he knew she was right. They needed the Eradicator to take down the Cyborg-Valor. "Okay, we accept your help, but after this, we are going to talk about your methods."

The Eradicator nodded. "As you wish Kal-El."

Just then, the Martian Manhunter and Supergirl arrived. They both hovered between Clark and Diana, and the Eradicator. "I take it that we are all on the same side?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, Martian, we must defeat this Cyborg-Valor," the Eradicator said. He ignored Kara; the sight of her brought up strange memories.

"I'd hate to bring this up, but none of us can fly in space, so how do we get up there?" Kara asked.

Diana smiled. "There is a javelin prepped and parked on top of the DEO Headquarters."

J'onn's eyes widened. "How?" Then his demeanor changed. It was him. "Damn, I hate it when he does stuff like that."

Clark smiled. "The Batman doesn't ask permission."

J'onn sighed. "Just once I'd like him to follow protocol."

Diana chuckled. "Not going to happen, J'onn."

J'onn sighed. "We better go, but the Cyborg-Valor, he'll see us as soon as we leave the atmosphere."

The Eradicator flew a little higher in the air. "I can survive in space. I will be your distraction," he said before he flew off toward orbit.

"Damn, we better get to that javelin," J'onn said as he flew off with the others behind him.

Low Earth Orbit

The Eradicator flew into orbit, using his enhanced senses to find the Watchtower.

He picked up speed as he approached the tower, blasts of laser energy shot passed him. He avoided them effortlessly. He sensed another object approach, this one was cloaked, but he could sense the energy readings, it had to be the javelin. In order to increase his distraction, he began to fire at the station, his energy blasts striking the shields of the station.

Onboard the Javelin

J'onn piloted the ship making sure to avoid the lasers that shot passed them as the weapons tried and failed to strike the Eradicator.

"He's certainly doing a good job distracting him," Diana observed.

Kara nodded. She saw the Eradicator blast the station as the shields absorbed the energy blasts. "How do we get by the shields."

"Do not worry Supergirl; I have that covered," a voice said from the main speaker on the ship's control panel.

The voice was rough, but Superman knew who it was. "Batman, you're there."

"In the cave, couldn't let you all get blasted," he replied just before the javelin passed through a small breach in the shields.

"How?" Diana asked.

"I still have some control of the station. Docking Bay two is open and ready."

Clark smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't get all sentimental on my Boy Scout."

Diana smiled as she elbowed Clark in the ribs, playfully. Clark sighed. His two best friends always liked to rub it in.

"Entering the docking bay," J'onn said as he sat the ship down in the empty bay. He sighed. "Well, we made it through that."

"Now for the tough job," Kara said as she hit the control and the rear hatch to the javelin opened, revealing the steel gray floor of the docking bay. The group exited, following Superman and Wonder Woman as they led J'onn and Kara forward. Just as the door to the bay opened, the Eradicator entered the bay through the shielded entrance and exit to space. He landed beside Superman.

"Nice job," Clark said.

The Eradicator nodded. "The Cyborg-Valor is in the main control room now. Green Lantern is still tied up in the Monitor Room."

"I'll get Hal," J'onn said before flew off in the direction of the Monitor Room.

Clark frowned. "Okay, let's go," he said before he flew off followed by Kara, Diana, and the Eradicator. The group reached the main control room; the door sliding open as they approached. They entered the room; it was the size of a football field and nearly as tall. A winding ramp went up to the top that overlooked the room and the large glass window that looked down on the Earth.

Cyborg-Valor looked down at them; his red robotic eye pulsed with power. "You made it, and you brought the newcomer," Cyborg-Valor said as he pointed toward the Eradicator.

"You shall not hurt the innocents of this world. Your days are numbered, cyborg," the Eradicator said.

Cyborg-Valor chuckled; the sound was metallic and made Kara and the others cringe. "Tough words, but it shall be you that dies." Just then, the walls on either side of the heroes opened up to reveal dozens of robots, all made from the same Kryptonian steel that comprised the cyborg parts of Cyborg-Valor.

"Separate and attack," Clark yelled as he flew off, striking one of the robots, which grabbed onto Superman and carried him through the wall and into the next room.

Supergirl charged the nearest robot punching it hard before it backhanded her, sending her flying to a steel reinforced column. Wonder Woman struck the robot, before pulling out her sword and cutting off its head. She turned to Kara and smiled. "We've got one weapon that destroys them," she said before she flew off, tackling another robot, before separating its head from its body. An energy blast struck a robot that tried to get to Supergirl. Kara turned to see the Eradicator, firing blast after blast into the robot, which finally fell apart under the onslaught. She stood up quickly as a robot approached her, firing a blast of heat vision into the neck of the robot; the neck exploded sending the head careening across the floor, until a familiar green energy circled the head, sending it flying across the room and into another robot.

"Couldn't let you all have all the fun," Hal said before he flew off, creating a battering ram out of green light, crushing two robots against the wall.

J'onn landed beside her; maybe we should stick together on this one. Kara nodded before the two flew off, destroying robots as they went.

J'onn, Clark, Kara, and Diana stopped at the base of the ramp. "I need to go up there," Clark said.

"Not without me," Kara said.

Clark smiled, turning to J'onn and Diana. "Can you hold them off," he said as he pointed toward the robots that were still coming, even as the Eradicator and Green Lantern destroyed them.

Diana smiled. "We've got this," she said before Diana and J'onn flew off to help the others.

"Come on Kal," Kara said flying up the ramp. Clark raced behind her before the two stopped at the top of the ramp. A large platform with computer terminals sat on one side while on the other side was a group of chairs, looking like a college lecture hall.

"So good of you two to join me," Cyborg-Valor said.

"Stop what you're doing Henshaw," Superman said.

Cyborg-Valor raised both of his hands. "Too late Clark." Clark's eyes widened. "We know all about you and your cousin here."

Kara's eyes narrowed. "I knew CADMUS was low, but to clone Valor and turn him into this abomination, it's a new low even for you."

"You wound me Supergirl. Your little boyfriend is dead and it gave us the perfect opportunity. To destroy his name and to kill every alien on this planet."

"We're going to stop you," Kara said.

Cyborg-Valor's metal arm glowed until it turned into an energy cannon. "By all means try, but just to give you a secret we learned more than genetics and alien metalwork. We learned a lot about Kryptonite, especially after the destruction of Metallo. We learned a great deal." When he finished speaking the muzzle of the cannon glowed green before a blast of green energy emitted from the weapon striking the area at the feet of the two Kryptonians. They felt their skin burn and their bodies weaken.

"Kryptonite," Kara said, falling to her knees, Clark at her side.

"Correct, we learned how to make Kryptonite energy weapons." He fired another blast sending Kara and Clark screaming in pain as they writhed on the floor.

"I think one or two more blasts will do it."

An energy beam hit the cyborg's face, making him back up and strike the control console behind him. The section of the console he hit exploded, ending the threat of the planetary laser weapon, at least for the time being. The Cyborg looked up and froze at the sight before him; a man in a black set of Kryptonian armor, holding a gray blaster rifle in one hand, on the chest of the man's armor was a familiar silver S, but painted over it was another familiar symbol, a red letter V.

"Valor," Cyborg-Valor said.

The man holding the blaster looked at the cyborg strangely. "That's what Kelex called me."

Clark and Kara looked up at the newcomer. From the back, it looked like Mon-El, except that his hair was passed his shoulders. Neither could talk; they were in too much pain, but they prayed to Rao and any other god out there that he had returned from the dead.

"No matter, whoever you are, you'll be destroyed soon enough," Cyborg-Valor said, his weapon was raised, prepared to destroy this new threat. The weapon powered up; a green glow enveloped the weapon as the cyborg brought the energy output up to the maximum. "None of you will survive this blast." He fired, but a split second before the weapon enveloped his three intended victims the Eradicator appeared in front of them. The energy blast struck the anti-hero head on destroying the body of the being and flooding the longhaired man in incredible energies. When the beam ceased the Eradicator was gone, but in his place stood the longhaired man. His armor was in tatters, his torso was bare and the lower part of his legs was bare as well. He stood up to his full height; his blue-gray eyes glowed intensely.

"Hello, Henshaw," the man said.

"That voice, it really is you Lar Gand."

"I no longer go by that name. I am Valor, known as Mon-El, the hero of Earth; surrender and I will go easy on you."

The cyborg laughed. "Surrender, you cannot defeat me. I have all your power, plus Kryptonian steel."

"So be it," Valor said before he charged the cyborg. Cyborg-Valor raised his energy weapon and fired; Valor blurred out of sight, his speed beyond that of the Cyborg. He appeared beside the cyborg, grabbing his metal arm with both hands and ripping the metal appendage free from its housing. The cyborg yelled in pain and anger. His cyborg eye glowed with power before letting loose a blast of pure heat energy, as hot as the sun. The beam hit Valor head on, but he wasn't hurt.

"That's not possible," Cyborg-Valor said.

Valor looked up his eyes glowing brighter than before. He looked down at his hands; they were both covered in golden energy. He raised his hands and fired a blast of energy that covered the cyborg before an explosion rocked the platform, causing the remained of the computer terminal near the cyborg to explode as well. When the cloud of debris and light faded from the blast, nothing was left of the cyborg, except for a scorch mark on the metal floor.

Valor took a few deep breaths; the energy coursing through his veins was incredible, but also the knowledge. He remembered everything, He was the original Valor; the one thought to be killed in the fight with Doomsday. Instead of dying, Valor was put into a deep hibernation caused by the tremendous amounts of solar energy that had cascaded through his body when he destroyed Doomsday. He was freed by Kelex Two and brought to an underground section of the fortress that even Kal-El didn't know about. The energy coursing through his body was siphoned off to grant the Eradicator program the ability to gain humanoid form. However, the siphoning process also removed many of Mon-El's memories and transferred them to the Eradicator. The fight here with the cyborg and the blast that the Eradicator took had destroyed the program but it had also returned energy to Mon-El and in turn, it had restored his memories. He was Mon-El once again. The hero known as Valor had returned, just in time.

"Mon-El," Kara said.

He rushed to her side, sitting on the ground and placing her head in his lap. "Kara, are you okay?"

She smiled. "So much better now that you're here." Her blue eyes were watery, but they had never looked more beautiful to Mon-El.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you, made you think I died. I wasn't really dead, hibernating until Kelex woke me, but by then the Eradicator had siphoned off my power and took my memories."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"He wanted to protect Clark and you. Therefore, he used my power to create his body, but the energy transfer accidentally took my memories. That blast from the cyborg destroyed the Eradicator and transferred the energy and my memories to me."

Kara smiled. "I'm so happy that you're back," she said before she looked at his long hair. "I like your hair short."

Mon-El laughed. "I do too."

Clark moaned from beside them, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. His blue eyes widened at the sight of his brother. "Mon-El!"

"Hey Kal, feeling okay?"

Kal-El just stared at his brother before he crawled over to him and pulled him into a hug, careful not to squish Kara who was still lying down in her boyfriend's lap. Kal-El pulled out of the hug, tears were in his eyes. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Hey now, no need to cry, little brother. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or Kara."

Kal-El smiled. "Where's Henshaw?"

Valor frowned. "Destroyed… there was no other way."

"Hey… don't be hard on yourself… he wasn't human anymore. He was more a monster than anything else."

"Hey, I can stand now," Kara said. Earning a chuckle from Clark and a smile from Mon-El. The two helping her stand up. "Come on, we need to check on the others."

 _ **AN: Mon-El is back better than ever. Henshaw is dead and the world saved. One more chapter and this story will be complete.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: The Traveler

 **Chapter 25**

Watchtower – Low Earth Orbit

Valor, Superman, and Supergirl checked on the others. Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman were tired but largely uninjured. The robots shut down as soon as the cyborg was destroyed. The remaining robots littered the main floor of the space station. Kara and Clark had both recovered, but the presence of Mon-El and Diana helped them recover faster. The group sat around the Founder's Conference Table. They all looked tired, except for Mon-El; he was energized and ready to go.

"So, Mon-El, what are you going to do now?" Hal asked.

Mon-El smiled, squeezing Kara's hand. "I'm going home; check on my friends and the rest of the family."

J'onn smiled. "I hope you will continue your work with the DEO."

"Of course, J'onn, I can't stop helping people," Mon-El replied reassuringly.

Clark looked at his brother with some concern. "Don't you think it a little early to go back to work? I mean you just recovered from a very traumatic ordeal." Clark's blue eyes were filled with sadness and a little fear for his brother.

Mon-El sighed. His little brother was being overprotective. "I had plenty of rest, Kal. I need to get out there. Let the world know that Valor is back and erase Henshaw from their memories."

Diana grabbed Clark's hand. "He's right, Kal, he needs to be out, helping people. You would do the same."

Clark frowned. He knew she was right. "I just got you back Mon, I… What if something happens?"

Mon-El smiled at his brother's concern. "If something happens, I have the best family and friends a hero could ask for to help me, besides, I feel more powerful than ever. I think I can handle what comes next."

"Yes, about that, what was that new power you displayed?" Kara asked.

Mon-El nodded. "It appears when Henshaw destroyed the Eradicator it did a lot more than transfer back my memories, it re-energized my body with solar energy and it gave me a new ability. The ability to absorb an energy attack, focus it into my own energy, and then project it as an energy blast."

Hal whistled. "No wonder you vaporized Henshaw. You used his own weapon against him."

Mon-El nodded. "Yeah, he was the cause of his own demise, I guess."

Kara shook his hand. "Hey, you did what you had to do. No one faults you for destroying the cyborg. It saved our lives." Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

Mon-El forced a smile. "I know your right, but I never liked taking a life, even an abomination such as Henshaw." Mon-El's eyes were sad and a frown was set across his mouth.

"That's what makes you a great hero, Mon-El. A hero that we can all look up to," Diana said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Diana; I can see now why my brother is so taken with you." Clark and Diana both blushed, making Kara and Hal laugh at their faces. "Don't make fun of them. I feel the same way about the last daughter of Krypton," Mon-El said. A smile stretching across his face. He stood up from his chair. His blue jumpsuit making him look strange compared to his mostly red superhero uniform. "Hal, are the transporters working?"

Hal looked at the screen in front of him. "Yep, working perfectly."

"Good, I need to get home. J'onn and Kara, are you coming?" Mon-El stared at his girlfriend and then at the DEO Director.

Kara stood up. "I'm ready!"

J'onn smiled. "Let Alex know that I'll be down later. I need to have a word with these members of the Justice League." The League members looked at J'onn curiously.

Mon-El nodded before he and Kara left the conference room.

DEO Headquarters – National City

Mon-El and Kara appeared from the energy beam on the balcony of the DEO Headquarters that looked out over National City. They entered the DEO; all of the agents stopped as they stared at Mon-El. He was wearing the same simple blue jumpsuit that he got from the Watchtower; however, all of the agents knew who he was. He walked through the crowded corridor shaking the hands of every agent that saw him. A few that he'd known for a long time hugged him. A few even had tears in their eyes. The hero of the DEO was alive and back. He stopped when Alex and Maggie walked out of the control room. Both of them stared at him wide eyed before Alex rushed forward to hug him. She began to cry into his shoulder. Mon-El gave a strange look to Kara, but the Girl of Steel just smiled at him. He rubbed circles on Alex's back until she finally pulled out of the hug. She wiped her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Don't ever do that again," Alex yelled at him, making Mon-El take a step back. Kara chuckled at the look on his face.

Mon-El recovered before a smile stretched across his face. "Die, yes, I think I'll pass." Maggie walked up to her girlfriend wrapping her arm around her. "Hey, Maggie, keeping this one out of trouble?"

Maggie chuckled. "It's almost a full-time job."

Alex rolled her eyes. "So, let's go to the conference room; I need to hear everything."

Kara's Apartment

Kara and Mon-El sat on the couch, both covered by a blanket as they failed to watch the television show that was on the screen; they were too engrossed in just being together. It had been a long day, but also a great one. Mon-El was back with his friends and family. He was back with Kara.

Kara smiled at him. Mon-El gave her a strange look. "What?"

"I'm just so happy that you're back," Kara said, trying not to break down into tears.

"Hey," Mon-El said as he put his hand under her chin, lifting her head up so he could see her comet-like eyes. "I'm here."

Kara smiled. "It's not just that. I never got to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you too."

Mon-El smiled brightly. "Hey, I love you, Kara Zor-El, so very much." He leaned forward and kissed her, setting off a long night of lovemaking. They nearly lost each other and now they would spend the rest of their long lives making up for lost time.

THE END

 _ **AN: I appreciate all the reviews and support for this story. I know it's a short chapter. I might do a sequel, but that's for another time.**_


End file.
